


Incondicionables

by Jonnah_Val



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Smart Harry Potter, Soul Bond, Tired Harry Potter, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnah_Val/pseuds/Jonnah_Val
Summary: En un mundo donde las almas gemelas están presentes, Lily Evans y James Potter pelean contra el destino marcado, a pesar de no estar destinados.Su hijo, Harry Potter, contra todas las advertencias, sigue el mismo camino que sus padres.Forzado a sobresalir desde joven, debido a una tragedia,  y habitando en un agitado clima político, obligado a metas impuestas y tradiciones puristas; Harry no tiene más opción que abrirse un camino por sí mismo.Pero entre todo el caos que le sigue en la vida, él tiene una ventaja que para la mayoría pasa desapercibida: el sangre mestiza, Tom Riddle, quien no dudará en acabar con cualquiera que intente herir lo que cree suyo.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Past Lily Evans/ James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, bienvenido a esta historia!  
> Primero que nada, quiero recalcar algunos puntos antes de que comiences a leer.   
> Esta historia es un romance entre Tom Riddle y Harry Potter, el cual recién comenzará cuando sean mayores, por lo que se tardará mucho en llegar a ello.  
> La pareja inicial es esa, pero eso no significa que no tendrán otros compañeros.  
> La historia será larga y me explayare en varios puntos; tampoco es fiel al canon y diria que hay muchas divergencias en la adición de nuevos personajes y en ambientarlo en otro universo.  
> Grindelwald no fue vencido, sino que se escondió antes de de 1945, por lo que el cambio en las posturas políticas en Gran Bretaña no ocurrio por completo. La magia negra no es tan aborrecida y los nacidos de muggle no son tan aceptados como en el canon. Hay varias problematicas visibles y el ambiente incluso se podria decir que tienen tonalidades oscuras.  
> Dumbledore al no ser un vencedor no obtiene todos los reconociemientos que lo caracterizaron y es por ello que se ve una diferencia en la historia al no existir un gran ponente que represente el sector luminoso.  
> Habra ciertos temas y escenas que serán fuertes, las cuales creo que en su momento lo añadiré a las etiquetas.  
> Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, si debo de exolicar algo más, lo estaré escribiendo en los siguientes episodios.  
> Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfrutes.

**Inicios de enero de 1980, algún lugar en medio del callejón Diagon.**

¿Qué es la infidelidad?

La definición más correcta sería la falta de fidelidad o traición en la relación por parte de una de las dos personas de forma sexual. Sin embargo, ¿sería solo eso? También existía de forma emocional, ya sabes, ese tipo de infidelidad en donde tu pareja se enamora de la otra persona. Aquella que te hace arder el pecho, porque, aunque no tienes pruebas físicas de un engaño, tú sabes que existe. Pero, cuándo tú puedes denominar una infidelidad emocional sin llegar a la línea de convertirse en algo agresivo. ¿Cuánto sabes que a tu persona amada le gusta alguien más? ¿Está mal que te atraiga una persona estando comprometido? ¿Eso hace una diferencia de como actúes con tu pareja?

No, claro que no, por el contrario, ¿el problema surgiría si empezaras a simplemente coquetear con ella?, pensó Lily Evans curiosa.

No obstante, ¿es acaso algo aceptable enamorarse estando en un compromiso y ser llamado infidelidad, incluso si no eres infiel físicamente? ¿Tener sexo por solo deseo y seguir amando a tu pareja, es aquello una infidelidad? ¿Cuándo uno lo denominaba así? ¿Debería de ser con solo el incumplimiento de uno de aquellos aspectos o tendrían que ser ambos, de esa forma se llamaría oficialmente infidelidad?, todas esas preguntas volvió a preguntarse Lily por segunda vez.

Aunque, por propia experiencia, ella podía decir que sea cualquiera de las dos, ambas eran dolorosas.

Miró nuevamente los papeles que James sostenía con gran angustia. Su nerviosismo notorio, las pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo por sien.

¿Cuán aprehensivo debía de estar una persona para mostrar aquella imagen tan penosa?, se cuestionó observándolo detenidamente.

Los papeles del divorcio estaban listos para firmarse desde hace unas pocas horas, si tenia entendido; la decisión era definitiva por parte de Lily, quien ya se encontraba cansada de toda la situación.

Dos meses habían pasado ya desde la ruptura y el descontento de James seguía muy notorio, a pesar de ser él uno de los culpables de la situación.

¿Cuán irónico era que el perpetuador se sintiera indignado por ser denunciado?

“Lily”, llama James aprehensivo. Traga saliva y el sonido que hace se vuelve ruidoso en el callado ambiente.

Lily ladea su cabeza ligeramente, su mano apenas posada en su vientre.Tiene la pluma agarrada con su mano derecha, la tinta espera pacientemente en la mesa.

Afuera de donde están, todo sigue su curso normal.

Las cosas siguen sin pausa, las personas siguen trabajando, respirando y viviendo como existencias constantes; sin embargo, en este momento exacto Lily se siente tan diferente de los demás. Se siente vacía, aprisionada por un vacío corrosivo que se acurruca en su pecho. Muy lejanos parecen sus días de llanto y de rabia, de su indignación por la traición de James, su lamento por como las cosas sucedieron.

Lily distraídamente se pregunta si lo odia, si odia que James haya marcado tan duro en su vida, hasta el punto de que ahora todo será diferente para ella. Un susurro malicioso expresa cuan satisfactorio seria regresar en el tiempo y decirle a su yo más joven que no caiga en las mentiras de este hombre.

Comentarle.

> _"Ey, Lily, ¿recuerdas a James Potter, el idiota que molesta a tu mejor amigo? ¿Sí?, entonces jamás te acerques a él ni confíes en lo que te diga, porque te traicionará en la etapa más delicada de tu vida."_

Se lame los labios resecos, y levanta la mirada para coincidir con la de su aún esposo.

“¿Dónde firmo?”, pregunta. James la mira; es una mirada dolorosa. Ella le eriza los vellos de los brazos a Lily.

 _"Tú no deberías verte como la víctima"_ , piensa irritada. La mano cerca de su vientre se convierte en un puño, los nudillos blancos por la fuerza. Le llena de rabia que él se atreva a verla tan destrozado cuando todo esto ocurrió por él.

“No quiero hacer esto. “, vuelve a repetir la misma frase nuevamente. James la observa suplicante.

Lily lo contempla, esta vez desinteresada por sus palabras.

“Esto no va en lo que tú quieras o no, James. “Repite; hace una pequeña mueca desagradable. “Porque de ser así, eso es algo que ya hiciste y no te resultó tan bien, ¿cierto?”, señala cruel.

El rencor reacciona con vehemencia, todavía intacto por lo ocurrido. Las ganas de hacer llorar sangre a esta persona no tan ocultas en ella como quisiera; todas estas arden, arden y arden tanto en su pecho que suplican una liberación pronta.

James se estremece por la acusación; Lily no sabe si es por vergüenza o no, pero agacha su rostro culpable.

Él sonríe sin gracia, más parecido a una mueca.

“Te he explicado como fueron las cosas, no entiendo porque no lo puedes comprender”, reclama sin fuerza. Lo mira agotado.

Las noches de insomnio y frustración resguardada parecen caer en sus hombros en el momento menos justo. Ama a Lily como a nadie, la ha amado desde que tuvo once años y le tendió la mano en el primer día de Hogwarts. La adora en su enojo feroz y la suavidad que solo ella puede mostrar. Venera casa aspecto de ella sin dudar, pero, en este momento justo, realmente maldice su terquedad y firmeza.

Lily lo mira anonada, estupefacta por su descaro.

“¿Por qué no puedo comprender?”, repite con suavidad, sus ojos muy abiertos.

Ella suelta una carcajada histérica. No puede creer y ni quiere lo que James acaba de decir, por lo que ella se lo toma como una broma. Se ríe hasta cansarse y solo después de acabar de reírse que ve su rostro serio, la mandíbula apretada; nota los comienzos de la irritación en él.

Sonriendo, Lily niega con la cabeza lentamente, poco a poco su diversión desapareciendo dejando paso a la furia. Lo siente de forma muy objetiva y diferente a lo común y es como si pudiera ver como esta se enciende más y más hasta el punto de que sus molares duelen por lo fuerte que aprieta su mandíbula.

Lily se está quemando en su propia furia.

“¡¿Por qué no puedo comprender?! ¡¿por qué no puedo comprender?! ¡¿Qué por qué no puedo comprender?!”, repite la última pregunta gritando.

Se lanza encima de la mesa; se ve salvaje con su cabello rojo suelto y los ojos brillantes. Está furiosa y mira con rabia a James, su magia e ira notorias en la habitación.

“Eres increíble, ¿Qué porque no puedo comprender? Escúchate de una vez y haznos el favor de no repetir esas palabras”, masculle furiosa.

James levanta la cabeza, indignado.

“¡No todo fue mi culpa! ¡Lo sabes bien! Yo no estuve consciente de lo que hice. “, reclama levantándose, “Jamás te hubiera engañado si hubiera sido en otras causas. ¡Maldita sea, Lily!, solo te pido que me comprendas. “Grita, exasperado.

Ella lo mira con desprecio.

“Aquí no hay nada que comprender. Me engañaste y eso es algo que sin importar como quieras enmascáralo no cambiara, James. Puedes excusarte de mil maneras, pero la verdad seguirá siendo solo una.

Se hace un silencio pesaroso.

James la contempla, determinado a no terminar su matrimonio y separarse de Lily. Entonces, decide utilizar un tema aún no discutido entre ambos para conseguirlo.

“Vamos a tener un hijo, “, comienza, “dime cómo se sentirá con sus dos padres separados. ¡El bebe necesita una familia, nos necesita a los dos! ¿No permitirás que nuestro hijo sufra, no?” Protesta, aunque siente como la vergüenza se acurruca dentro de él al acabar de decir eso último. Utilizar un tema tan mezquino para conseguir el perdón de su esposa es humillante, pero no tenía más opción.

No planea rendirse hasta utilizar todo lo que tiene en sus manos para conseguir lo que quiere.

Lily, quien había estado observando sus manos para distraerse, levanta la cabeza; es un movimiento pausado y deliberado que hace que su cabello caiga a los costados de su rostro favoreciendo sus facciones.

James siente como la respiración se le corta al verla. Esa mujer es tan preciosa que lo agobia, le hace querer venerarla como su diosa, le duele tanto observarla que siente el cosquilleo de las lagrimas en su ojos. La ama, ama tanto a Lily Evans y la ferviente necesidad de tocarla lo supera hasta el punto de esta listo para levantarse de la silla y hacerlo, pero esta es cortada de inmediato cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

Lily lo mira con todo el disgusto de una reina enfadada que solo Lily puede presumir de realizar. Su boca está apretada con una molestia quisquillosa. Un puñetazo en la boca del estómago le hubiera dolida más que ver esa misma expresión que Lily utilizó cuando terminó su amistad con Snape.

“Mi hijo me tendrá a mi, James Potter. “, dice ella con voz suave; sus pestañas revolotean dándole cierto encanto. James pierde su concentración ante el pequeño gesto, es entonces cuando Lily resquebraja sus facciones en el algo más agresivo para anunciar, “Él tendrá todo y más de lo que deseará; no le faltará absolutamente nada, por lo tanto, no tienes ninguna prueba que vaya a suceder lo que dices”, gruñe con los dientes apretado.

“Y si estas tan preocupado por lo que ocurrida con él, entonces solo deberás de cumplir con tus responsabilidades como padre y estar al tanto de él”, Lily sonríe con cierta condescendencia. El rostro de James es serio, analizando seguramente la situación.

“Además, dime, no deberías estar más preocupado por tu otro hijo que está más cercano a nacer o es que acaso que tu _querida_ alma gemela no te deja estar cerca de ella”, pregunta enunciando cada palabra con dulzura. Sus pestañas caen pesadas oscureciendo el verde de sus ojos. La curva ligerísima en las comisuras de sus labios.

Ella no perderá la mínima oportunidad de herirlo.

James levanta la barbilla, es rápido para contestar. “Discúlpame, pero ese es un tema que no te incumbe, Lily”. Refuta de inmediato, luego acota: “Será reconocido como mi hijo, pero, por supuesto, nuestro hijo será el que se convertirá en el heredero Potter sin importar lo que se diga. Es su lugar legítimo, ningún factor se interpondrá en eso. “, declara firmemente.

Se pasa las palmas sudorosas por el largo de sus muslos. Oculta su nerviosismo lo mejor que puede, incluso si nunca ha sido bueno disfrazando su rostro. Mira detenidamente buscando algún cambio en el rostro de ella; algún ablandamiento o suavidad que le permita saber que está de acuerdo con ello.

Lily no presta atención a la ansiedad de James, solo siente como todo el cansancio de todo parece hacerla sucumbir a tomar una postura más indolente. Niega la cabeza con pesadez, aburrida ya de todo el asunto. “Tienes razón, “, consiente, agotada de discutir, “no me incumbe eso, en realidad no me incumbe nada. Acabemos con esto de una vez, ¿Dónde debo de firmar? “, pregunta sin ánimos.

Lily toma por segunda vez los papeles del divorcio, de alguna forma estos son más pesados. James la observa quieto, completamente mudo.

Sumergido en su propio caos privado, se olvida de respirar y es solo cuando sus pulmones gritan por aire que inhala con fuerza asustado, la realidad de las cosas por fin tomando un peso en él. Ve a Lily, quien está releyendo los papeles minuciosamente, la decisión de firmarlos parece indiscutible.

Siente como la situación lo ahoga, le aprieta la garganta y lo deja sin salida; la sensación es espeluznante. Uno de sus peores temores se está realizando en frente de él y no puede hacer nada para combatirlo. La derrota se siente inmunda en los contornos de su boca. Siente los comienzos de las lágrimas pinchando sus ojos. Respira ansioso y en su pánico se muerde con fuerza el interior de la boca. La sangre en su lengua e incisivos logra distraerlo del pavor pasado por solo unos segundos, pero son suficientes para reaccionar.

James sonríe con fuerza y voltea la cara, su cabello se vuelve su mejor aliado al tapar su expresión.

Lily lo mira, el guapo perfil del hombre iluminado por la luz natural de una ventana lo convierte en tan atractivo. Los rastros de una jovial juventud han dejado paso a una maravillosa madurez que se ciñe en él de una forma favorecedora. Siente las garras de un monstruo destrozando en su interior con cada segundo que se tarda sus ojos en él.

Los papeles tiemblan en sus manos.

Dios mío, piensa desesperada y con un pánico feroz. Los sentimientos que con tanto ahínco había intentado guardar se empiezan a rebalsar en su interior. La pena y la tristeza se mezclaron tan profundamente que es imposible distinguirlos por separado. Ella mira con ojos húmedos a James, y cuan hermoso se ha vuelto es el pensamiento que cruza su mente. Su mente es un desastre y lo único que puede pensar es en James, James, James.

James en su boda, James cuando se le declaró, cuando se enteraron que iban a ser padres.

James cuando le decía te amo.

Un par de lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, le queman los ojos y no calman el dolor que siente.

Por primera vez se da cuenta de lo distinto que se ve en comparación a su primer encuentro; a la primera vez que fueron un algo.

Eso solo hace más doloroso las cosas.

La decepción y rabia son sus acompañantes este día, pero la pena de una traición también. Ella ama a este hombre como a nadie, pero se ama más a si misma y es por eso que es necesario acabar con esto; para dejar ir lo que ya no existe y poder mirar por primera vez un nuevo futuro sola. James ha estado tan encarnado en su vida que jamás ha hecho algo independiente o sin su influencia.

Y ya era momento que tomara las riendas de su propia vida como adulta.

Él voltea a verla, su expresión no ha cambiado, solo sus pestañas son húmedas.

El [t _e prometo amarte y serte fiel hasta el último día de mi vida_ ]del día de su boda parece tan lejano ahora. Tan sarcástico, como si conociera lo que sucedería.

“¿Dónde debo de firmar?”, repite con un tono suave. La expresión de James es suave como un algodón de azúcar, demasiado dulce que resulta excesivo. El sabor azucarado de un pronto final se enrosca en las papilas gustativas de Lily.

Habrá días que recordará este momento y espera de todo corazón que no duela como lo hace en ese instante.

Él le pasa los papeles en la página donde se debe de firmar el acuerdo. Lily mancha la pluma con tinta, espera un momento antes de firmar, alza la mirada para ver a su pronto ex esposo.

“Te amo”, dice James con la voz rota. La suplica acurrucada en cada silaba dicha. Su corazón apresurado y lastimoso por lo que está sintiendo, por lo que está dejando que pasara.

Lily lo mira con los ojos anchos y el corazón tierno.

“Yo también”, le responde ella soltando un sollozo; luego firma.

.

.

.

Lily descubre la infidelidad con la llegada de la mujer un día a su antigua casa.

Ella se declararía el alma gemela de James y la futura madre de su hijo.

La noticia es abrumadora en sí, demasiado como para poder procesar en ese momento.

James llega en menos de veinte minutos al ser llamado por red flu urgente por Lily y se encuentra con plena discusión de ambas mujeres.

Su mayor secreto revelado. Su peor pecado al descubierto.

Él logra lucir tan sorprendido como su esposa al descubrir el embarazo avanzado de la mujer llamada Cordelia e intenta explicar las cosas.

Lily tiene que morderse los labios con fuerza para no sacar su varita y maldecir a James, en ese mismo instante.

James comienza a hablar y cada palabra rompe el corazón de Lily sin reparo.

Al parecer, se habían encontrado en una de las fiestas del ministerio; ambos llegando a reconocerse entre todo ese mar de gente como la pieza faltante a lo que necesitaban.

James se encontraría lo suficientemente ebrio como para no tomar una decisión coherente, de acuerdo con sus palabras, y utilizar aquello como excusa; y ella, lista, con toda la decisión de acostarse con un hombre casado. Por que Lily no se cree que la mujer no supiera, no cuando hay una maldita sortija en el dedo de James. No, cuando James Potter es tan conocido en el ministerio.

Sin duda, la magia habría estado incentivando su unión.

Seria sexo de una noche y de ello surgiría un niño de ambos, no culpable por las acciones de sus padres.

James habría tratado de fingir que nada había ocurrido, demasiado enamorado de su esposa como para arruinar su matrimonio. Aunque el miedo y nerviosismo lo escoltarían las semanas siguientes a esa noche.

Llegaría a un acuerdo con Cordelia, en el cual pedía absoluto secretismo de lo sucedió. Negando el lazo que existía entre ella y él.

Rechazando a su alma gemela de la forma más tajante posible, sin siquiera pensarlo si se ponía como opción su relación con su esposa.

Porque el siempre elegiría a Lily.

Cordelia, rencorosa y humillada, habría accedido, sin embargo, en ese momento, quien le advertiría cuan ignorante era James de las consecuencias de sus actos

Debido a todo eso, el decidió no contar nada de lo sucedido a Lily.

¿Por qué habría de revelar algo que jamás se descubriría?

¿Por qué habría de destruir su matrimonio con algo que nunca más volvería a suceder?

No obstante, a pesar de todos sus planes, todo finalizo mal.

Su matrimonio culminó en divorcio y termino con dos hijos de diferentes mujeres; su reputación manchada y con gran negativa por parte de la sociedad inglesa.

Es ese instante James toma una decisión, pero cómo podría haber sabido él que con esa decisión, perdió toda oportunidad de salvar las cosas con su todavía esposa.

¿Cómo sabría él que tomó el peor rumbo al ser tan cruel con su mitad?

Seria días más tarde a su ida cuando Lily escucharía, por boca de Remus, que James decidió, por el bien de su primer hijo, mudarse con Cordelia Lewis a una de las fincas de los Potter.

¿El porqué? No lo sabe, Remus no le explica y ella tampoco pide razones.

.

.

.

**NACIO EL NUEVO HEREDERO POTTER, ¿CIERTO O FALSO? (13 de marzo de 1980)**

_Por Rita Skeeter, corresponsal de cotilleos de El Profeta._

_El nacimiento de todo niño mágico es causal de una gran celebración y alegría para toda la comunidad mágica. Por supuesto, este caso no es la excepción. Todo el público, el cual está pendiente de la entrega diaria del El Profeta, está enterado de la escandalosa ruptura ocasionada por el antiguo matrimonio Potter (lord Potter y la señorita, ahora, Evans) y la aparición del alma gemela de James Potter. Su llegada repentina se dice que fue el culminante de aquel romance juvenil que todos seguíamos con gran entusiasmo; no obstante, por ahora, ninguno de los protagonistas de este fatídico final ha decidido salir a comentar sobre el tema._

_Bueno, retomando el tema, se celebra este día por el nacimiento del primer hijo de James Potter, Lord Potter, perteneciente a la antigua familia Potter y Cordelia Lewis, proveniente de una familia purasangre, aunque de linaje no muy reconocido. La unión de ambos es desconocida aun por el público, no se tiene muchos datos de su primer encuentro o su convivencia; tampoco se sabe si la señorita Lewis se convertirá en Lady Potter en el futuro. Lo único que se conoce ahora por fuentes muy confiables es el padrino del niño. Aquel puesto se le ha sido asignado a Sirius Black, miembro expulsado de la más noble y ancestral casa de los Black y auror con grandes expectativas de ascenso._

_Se espera que pronto podamos enterarnos más sobre el nombre del niño de esta unión o algunas palabras por parte de los padres o su padrino. Por otra parte, todavía no se tiene muchas noticias sobre Lily Evans y su embarazo aun en desarrollo. Sin embargo, una pregunta que sigue rondando en nuestro público es sobre cuál de sus hijos tomará el mando de la familia Potter en el futuro._

_¿Será el hijo mayor de lord Potter o el hijo oficial de su primer matrimonio? ¿Predominará más el enlace de alma o los papeles en el ministerio para él?_

_Quizás algunas de nuestras dudas sean resueltas con el tiempo, pero, por ahora, nosotros seguiremos informando lo último en sucesos en la sociedad mágica inglesa._

.

.

.

Andrew James Potter, hijo primero de James Potter y Cordelia Lewis, nace en la madrugada del 13 de marzo de 1980 en el hospital San Mungos.

Su padre, angustiado, es visto caminando por todo el piso, demasiado nervioso como para quedarse quieto.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew lo acompañaron juntos desde el día anterior de su nacimiento. Los demás, amigos y conocidos de la pareja, también esperan afuera de la habitación.

Él nace en la comodidad de un lugar seguro con un gran grupo de personas que espera por verlo. Es recibido entre mantas suaves y mimos dulces por ambos padres.

Se elige como madrina a la hermana de su madre y el mejor amigo de su padre se convierte en su padrino.

Un grupo de periodistas intentan conocer su rostro e información sobre él para mostrarlo al público, pero rápidamente son rechazados y retirados del lugar.

Para el final del día se esparce la noticia que el primer hijo de James Potter, lord Potter, ha nacido sano y salvo.

Se conversa animadamente el futuro prometedor que tendrá el pequeño mago al igual como se ha hecho con todos los niños mágicos.

.

.

.

** 7 de enero de 1980, callejón Diagon. **

Lily mira valiente su destino y decide con firmeza seguir con su plan, a pesar de todas las dudas que le piden que no lo haga, que cuan mal está lo que hará.

Se encuentra acurrucada en una de las esquinas del callejón Diagon, la capucha de su túnica la cubre de miradas indiscretas.

Respira hondo para tranquilizarse y toma la decisión de continuar con lo previsto.

El lugar se encuentra más ligero debido a las fiestas de fin de año, la gente todavía perezosa de querer comprar y todo ello le facilita llegar con rapidez

El cruce a su parada es rápido, no le da tiempo de pensar en dar una vuelta atrás y escapar.

La amplia y elegante fachada de Gringotts le da la bienvenida cuando ella ingresa.

Los duendes están esparcidos en columnas, cada uno con un propio escritorio.

Ella es ávidamente seguida por todos los ojos de ellos debido a su vestimenta. Se encamina con rapidez hasta casi al final de una de las columnas.

La criatura que elige decide no prestarle atención; está concentrado en sellar documentos uno por uno. Lily tiene que carraspear para que levante la cabeza para mirarla.

“Buenas tardes, solicito una conferencia con el duende Kalash”. Informa con amabilidad. El duende hace una mueca desdeñosa, se muestra irritado al ser interrumpido de sus deberes.

“¿Y quién se supone que es el que lo solicita?”, pregunta con hosquedad levantándose en su minúscula altura.

Lily, por cortesía, decide retirarse la capucha revelando su llamativo cabello rojo; ella pasa, por un instante, sus dedos por todo el.

“Soy Lily Evans, vengo a solicitar un retiro que tiene como involucrado a uno de los bienes de Lord Potter”. Responde formal; de su bolsillo saca unos papeles doblados como prueba.

El duende la mira receloso, pero acepta los papeles que se les da. No tarda demasiado en acabar de leerlos.

Cuando lo hace, sonríe, algo grotesco y presumido.

“Por favor, acompáñeme por aquí, señorita Evans”, dice. Lily decide no prestar atención al tono burlón con el que el duende pronuncia su nombre.

El encargado de las bóvedas Potter camina rápido por un camino suntuoso.

Ella le sigue el paso, dándose cuenta rápidamente que no la está llevando a donde están las bóvedas. Frunce la nariz curiosa.

Él la lleva a habitación sobrepoblada de decoración y objetos valiosos. Hay tanto oro y plata que es necesario parpadear para acostumbrarse.

“Tome asiento”, ordena el duende sentándose en un elevado escritorio, la mira con ojos astutos. “Señorita Evans, el retiro que usted solicita no podrá ser realizado. El documento que usted me ha dado es el título de propiedad de la mansión Potter, no un permiso para un retiro”, explica burlón.

Lily sonríe con delicadeza para enmascarar el disgusto que siente por el trato. Ella sabe muy bien eso, no es estúpida, pero si no acudía a una cita con una excusa, es casi seguro que James la descubriría. A pesar de la conficialidad de los duendes, es bien sabido que por una gran suma de dinero pueden hacer excepciones fáciles de olvidar.

“Tengo muy en claro eso, duende Kalash, “, comienza, “sin embargo, me encuentro con la necesidad de liquidez y no de un bien material por ahora. “, murmura articulando cada palabra. El significado detrás de la oración obvio.

El duende sonríe de una forma caricaturesca. “Bueno, por ahora, es imposible que salga de este banco con un solo galeón nuestro a menos que venga con un papel firmado por lord Potter en el cual se especifique detalladamente el monto de dinero a retirar”, informaría con terquedad, sin tomar ni como opción lo que ella estaba insinuando.

Lily suspira, el deseo de fruncir los labios apenas opacado.

“ Creo que no me entiende. Yo necesito dinero y tengo una mansión a mi disposición. “, recalcaría directa,” Estoy segura que usted puede encontrar la forma de que esto se convierta en un acuerdo beneficioso para ambos, ¿no es asi?”, dice. El brillo calculador en sus ojos verdes.

Al duende le toma un tiempo procesar lo que dice, pero cuando la idea se integra en su mente, respira hondo, atónito.

“¿Sabe usted de lo que está hablando?”, pregunta pasmado, “La última mansión perteneciente a un importante familia purasangre se vendió por millones de galeones”, le revela energético. El matiz de su voz no pierde ni por un solo segundo la codicia en el.

Lily ríe, es un sonido bajo y sutil. “Si, descubrí eso hace poco”, reconoce; sus ojos se estrechan.

Decide hacer su pedido antes que el duende reaccione de su estupor.

“Deseo tres millones de galeones y que se le avise a James Potter sobre el empeño de la mansión antes que nadie. “, su sonrisa se expande más. “A cambio de todo lo dicho, se te otorgará el dos por ciento de mi préstamo y si lord Potter no acepta pagar la deuda, usted será el encargado de orquestar la subasta de ella” Culmina mirándolo fijamente.

Kalash la mira y se toma un tiempo para pensar en la solicitud; luego, suelta una risa áspera.

“Bueno, señorita Evans, “, sonríe, “ me parece que nosotros tenemos un acuerdo que será muy beneficioso para ambos. Permítame, necesito un tiempo para redactar los papeles”. Informa.

Con el asentimiento silencioso de Lily, el duende se retira de la habitación satisfecho.

.

.

.

El papeleo tarda aproximadamente tres horas, entre leer y redactar los detalles de ambas partes.

“Deseo una bolsa con trescientos mil galeones en ella, así como el abono de la mitad del dinero en una bóveda que solo será accedida por mi hijo cuando crezca”, dice Lily de repente luego de acabar de leer otro documento.

El duende la mira un momento antes de asentir. Se toma su tiempo en escribir sus requerimientos y dejar el dinero en orden.

“Lo papeles están listos, solo debe de firmarlos. “, informa pasándoselos.

“Se acordó como garantía la mansión Potter a cambio del préstamo de tres millones de galeones. El plazo solicitado antes de enviar una carta a lord Potter es de un mes, si él no está de acuerdo con el pago de la cuenta, Gringotts se tomará la libertad de iniciar una subasta por el inmueble. Además de ello, se solicita la mitad de dinero a una cuenta, la cual será únicamente para el primer hijo Potter” Evans. ¿Está de acuerdo con las condiciones dichas, señorita Evans? “, pregunta el duende.

La magia comienza a presionar a Lily para obtener una respuesta. El inicio de un acuerdo mágico supone.

Ella aprieta los dientes, había escuchado de estos contratos vinculantes, pero no esperaba que este fuera uno. Qué singular eran los bancos mágicos.

“Así es, esas son mis condiciones”, responde con la voz apretada. Recién, después de decir su respuesta el peso que siente se aligera hasta desaparecer.

“Muy bien, espere un momento aquí, le traeré una bolsa con su dinero”, comunica la criatura comenzando a alejarse del escritorio.

“Espere”, lo detiene ella a tiempo, “ me gustaría saber acerca de su servicio de viviendas. Estoy al tanto que ustedes se pueden encargar de encontrar un inmueble”. Lily se voltea parcialmente para verlo.

Kalash levanta las cejas en una mueca consternada. “¿Está buscando alguna casa o mansión en específico?”, pregunta acercándose nuevamente.

Lily se lame los labios, “Se podría decir que sí. Deseo algo que sea más privado, pero que aún permanezca en alguna comunidad mágica. Debe ser mediana, lo suficiente para dos personas y que se encuentre en lugar seguro”. Especifica.

El duende golpea el escritorio con sus uñas. “Será muy complicado encontrarle algo en los distritos con mucha población mágica con las características que desea. “, confiesa. “Lo único que se me viene a la mente es algún suburbio muggle, sin embargo, eso es algo que usted no está buscando, ¿cierto? “. Lily sonríe con frialdad ante la ironía del duende.

Esta era su primera vez aquí y ya podía empatizar con todos aquellos que murmuraban sobre estas criaturas como las peores.

“Creo que he dejado muy en claro las preferencias en las que deseo la vivienda”, reprende con dulzura ácida, “si es demasiado para ustedes puede decírmelo; estoy segura que encontraré a alguien más calificado para el trabajo”, se burla.

Kalash golpea el escritorio con furia, ofendido de que duden de su capacidad. La osadía de esta bruja piensa molesto. “¡Gringotts se caracteriza por su excelencia en todos sus servicios! Le garantizamos, señorita Evans”, el desprecio gotea en cada silaba que dice con su voz, “ que encontraremos la casa que usted espera.

Lily asiente sin quitarle la vista de encima, “también necesitará protecciones y encantos”, aporta a la lista de requisitos. “En los siguientes días le enviaré una nota con las necesidades que ella debe de tener y si es necesario hacerse remodelaciones, avíseme. Por otro lado, quiero que cuente con todas las barreras necesarias, que el dinero no sea un obstáculo”, demanda, atrevida ahora que tiene una cuenta con más de 5 ceros en ella.

“El presupuesto de todos los gastos se lo enviaremos por búho mañana mismo”, le informa el duende anotando todas las solicitudes dichas.

La bruja de cabello rojo reflexiona si es sensato decir la duda que tiene. Hay cierta probabilidad que ellos puedan comunicarse con el ministerio y arruinar de antemano sus planes, lo cual complicaría demasiado las cosas. Decide atreverse y preguntar.

“¿Existe alguna forma de pasar desapercibidas por las regularidades del polvo flu internacional?”, Kalash parpadea curioso por la pregunta.

“¿Tiene pensado viajar a algún destino en específico?”, pregunta. Lily niega con la cabeza.

“Deseo ir a varios lugares, no obstante, las salidas por magos son regularizadas y registradas por los ministerios. Sé que uno solo puede Aparecer en lugares conocidos de anterioridad, así como, llegar a un lugar nuevo es solo posible con el polvo flu y no deseo tomar en cuenta a los trasladores por mi estado”. Remueve con su mano un mechón que cayó cerca de su rostro.

“Puede utilizar las chimeneas de las instalaciones de Gringotts para trasladarse si lo desea, por supuesto, el costo es más elevado; sin embargo, le garantizamos absoluta discreción sobre su destino”, Lily levanta una ceja, sorprendida por su servicio. Se remueve en su asiento, incomoda por hacer algo ilegal, a pesar de que ya puso en empeño el regalo de bodas de James.

“¿Qué las diferencia con las que cuenta el ministerio?”, pregunta. Sus ojos encapuchados, atentos a la respuesta.

Kalash levanta la barbilla imperceptiblemente, un gesto más soberbio y arrogante que lo que parece a simple vista. “Nuestro banco no se encuentra bajo las normas de cualquier mago”, explica con cierto desdén, “somos una entidad que tiene sus propias normas y leyes. Puede estar segura que la información concedida por usted estará segura con nosotros”, su resolución es firme.

Lily lo piensa por un momento, sinceramente no le cree, pero no tiene otra opción.

Ella necesita alejarse de Gran Bretaña y pasar desapercibida por unos meses debido a su embarazo. Estaba más que segura que James utilizará todo lo que tiene en sus manos para intentar encontrarla, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas, eso no ocurriría antes de lo planeado.

Mira con decisión al duende, “Reserva una salida de aquí a tres días, a las 16 horas”, informó, levantándose. Desinteresada, alisó con su mano los pliegues de su falda ocasionados por todo el tiempo sentada.

“Por supuesto, ¿existe algo más con lo que podamos ayudarla? “, pregunta el duende dejando de lado la pluma.

Lily parpadea al escucharlo y piensa en todas sus acciones del día. Inesperadamente sonríe con la emoción burbujeando en su estómago; hay cierta euforia en las decisiones que está tomando. Puede sentir el peligro de hacer algo que no es correcto.

“No, no hay nada más. Muchas gracias, Kalash, espero que cumpla con los criterios de confidencialidad que me ha mencionado”, le repite antes de retirarse.

.

.

.

Lily Evans sale, con una pesada bolsa de galeones en su bolsillo izquierdo y un futuro brillante por delante, de Gringotts.

Debajo de su capucha sonríe con emoción.

No se toma pocas libertades en gastar en todo lo que cree que es necesario. Por primera vez tiene el dinero para comprarse muchos de los objetos mágicos que antes deseaba y no podía tenerlos.

Siente vergüenza al principio de utilizar un dinero que no es suyo, de jugar de esa manera, pero luego recuerda la infidelidad a James y esa mujer.

Cordelia Lewis, el alma gemela de James. La mujer que vio con absoluto asco y repudio su vientre cuando James confesó su embarazo. Ella recuerda su envidia, furia y odio en sus ojos.

Lily ha conocido a ese tipo de mujeres, esas mujeres que harán de todo para desaparecer a su competencia sin importar qué. Ella sabe que no será la única perjudicada, su hijo también la será, porqué Lily conoce a esas mujeres, realmente lo hace.

Su madre y hermana son parte de ellas.

Tres días más tarde regresa al banco para salir del pais. Junto a ella está una maleta de piel de dragón con todo lo necesario para su estadía en el extranjero.

El cabello corto apenas le llega cerca de la barbilla, viste una túnica de profundos tonos verdes.

Luce muy distinta con solo pequeños cambios.

En ningún momento siente pena por dejar atrás su pais de nacimiento.

“¿Esta lista, señorita Evans?”, pregunta el duende encargado de las bóvedas Potter y también de las suyas. El regusto de saber eso es satisfactorio para ella; su rencor por la traición todavía no olvidado.

“¿Cuál es el destino al cual va la señora?”, pregunta otro duende desconocido.

Las chimeneas de Gringotts se manejan distinto, en ningún momento se permite la magia o mano de algún mago o bruja; incluso en pequeñas acciones tan endebles como son el tirar el polvo flu.

Lily sonríe amplio y brillante; y dice: “ Jaisalmer, India”.

Ella avanza.

.

.

.

**19 de mayo de 1980, Finca Potter.**

“¿Nuevamente volverás a salir a buscarla?”, pregunta ella.

James voltea a ver a Cordelia, quien está parada junto al marco de la puerta.

“¿Has venido solo para eso?” Pregunta, apartando la vista.

Cordelia frunce los labios con disgusto. “Nunca entenderé tu querer por la sangre sucia”, confiesa.

James voltea bruscamente.

“¡No la llames de esa forma!”, gruñe, “Si no tienes nada más que decir; entonces, será mejor que te vayas”. Agarra un par de papeles sin cuidado y los mete con fuerza en su maletín

Hay un silencio pesado entre ambos.

Ella cruza la distancia con gracia practicada hasta llegar al frente del escritorio de James. Lo mira con tranquilidad.

James no le presta atención, siente su mirada ardiente en él, pero la ignora. Sus uñas se clavan con más fuerza con cada segundo que ella no dice nada. Hay días en los que realmente odia a Cordelia, más de lo normal.

“Lo que tenemos para ti todavía no es suficiente, ¿cierto?” Ella pregunta con suavidad.

Hay cierta vulnerabilidad que no permite que sea vista al bajar la mirada. Presiona ambas manos por encima del escritorio, su cuerpo ligeramente ladeado. Se toma un tiempo para tranquilizarse antes de observar intensamente a su conviviente.

Él suelta un suspiro, “Detente con eso, Cordelia. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que esto no es algo que yo hubiera querido. Yo no soy la persona a la que debes de culpar si este acuerdo no te hace feliz”. James sonríe, agresivo.

“¿Qué no querías?”, pregunta sarcástica, levanta su afilado mentón en desafío. “Oh, pero, querido, no me lo demostraste así esa noche”, canturrea, maliciosa.

La ira de James se despierta de inmediato, muestra los dientes, furioso por sus palabras. La rabia permanente por su error aún siendo su acompañante. Observa tenso e irritado como ella se acerca cada vez más a él, pero no la detiene.

“Cállate..."

“¿Por qué, porque no eres capaz de aceptar aún que tú también fuiste culpable de esto?”, interrumpe, sonriendo.

“Puedes seguir echándome la culpa, pero tú y yo conocemos que esa decisión fue tomada por ambos”, le susurra cerca de su oído, justo cuando llega a su lado.

“¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?”, le cuestiona, mirándola.

“Ella no te quiere, pero continuas a su detrás, incluso cuando se ha alejado del pais por ti. De alguna forma me causas parcial pena, Jamie”, susurra condescendientemente.

James levanta una ceja cuando acaba, se toma su tiempo en mirarla detalladamente, desde los pies enfundados por costosos tacones hasta los adornos que lleva su cabello. Características hermosa como todos el ideal de los pura sangre. Hermosa y refinada, ciertamente mucho.

Pero luego recuerda la marea de fuego y ojos como joya. Un rostro en forma de corazón y la risa vibrante como campanillas. James recuerda a la primavera misma en una mujer que le quita la respiración. Su ferocidad y dulzura, la determinación de hierro que tiene y su bondad demasiado cálida.

James recuerda a Lily tan deslumbrante en su fuego mismo y de alguna forma Cordelia pierde todo poder de magnetismo.

Cordelia tiembla ligeramente en furia al saber lo que está haciendo él; nuevamente está comparándola con esa.

“¿Sabes la razón porque no desisto?”, le pregunta retórico. “Porque la amo y no dejaré de hacerlo, así como de buscarla mientras permanezca con vida. Es algo que creo que tú difícilmente podrías llegar a comprender”, le confiesa con afán de lastimarla.

Cordelia lo mira remilgada, sonríe solo un poco. “¿Se supone que eso debe ser algo que me hiera, James?, “, musita con voz sedosa, “porque de ser así, debes de practicar aún más. No sea que tus juntas con traidores de sangre y otros te provoquen una reducción en tu vocabulario”. Hace un pequeño sonido burlón mientras se aleja de él.

James se toma un momento para observarla en su retirada.

Ella se para orgullosa en medio de la habitación, deteniéndose, y voltea a verlo como si sintiera su mirada.

Se ve preciosa con la luz matutina; su cabello morocho suelto. La agudeza de sus pómulos y las líneas elegantes de su cuerpo hacen una combinación atractiva para cualquiera. El arco de los labios es provocativo. Las gruesas pestañas le dan un aire misterioso e intocable.

Es una de las mujeres más atractivas que el ha visto en los círculos purasangres. James siente el deseo arder con ansias en la parte baja de su estómago, el hambre que siente por esta mujer ya no es sorpresivo, sino que ahora lo consume; lo ciega de las consecuencias de sus actos. Le hace olvidar el rostro de Lily.

Él se lame los labios, su voz engrosada por la lujuria. “No continuaré hablando contigo”, termina la conversación recogiendo el resto de sus cosas.

Hay un brillo sabio en los ojos de Cordelia que demuestran que sabe lo que James siente.

“Por supuesto, Jamie”, sonríe con dulzura. “Estoy segura que lo hablaremos muy detalladamente esta noche”, las intenciones detrás de su tono nada desapercibidas.

James la mira duramente antes de salir.

.

.

.

“Si, como te conté hace poco, eso es lo que necesito”. Sirius miró con los brazos cruzados a James arrodillado hablando por polvo flu con uno de sus conocidos.

“Está bien, intentaré conseguir la mayor información que pueda. Sin embargo, no te prometo nada; sabes que conseguir ese tipo de información es complicado”, murmuró la otra persona con el ligero tono de disculpas.

El rostro de James se cerró.

“Me debes dos favores, Arnold”, su voz dura y reprendedora. “Creí que salvar la vida de tu hijo valdría más que un solo poco de información, pero ya veo que es solo un eufemismo de lo que dijiste en aquella ocasión.

Se hace un silencio tenso.

Sirius miró curioso por la respuesta del otro hombre, ya por demás acostumbrado al James amenazante durante sus años de escuela.

“Yo era, Potter”, gruñe Arnold, irritado por el insulto nada discreto. “¿Quieres la información? Bien, la tendrás mañana en la mañana en tu escritorio”. Responde él para luego, al siguiente instante, cortar la llamada.

James se levanta del piso, se ve satisfecho con el acuerdo.

“Supongo que has conseguido lo que querías, pero seguro sabes que ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no haber ido por esa vía, ¿no?”, pregunta casualmente Sirius. Recuesta su espalda en el escritorio de James y lo mira largamente.

Su amigo más cercano decide ignorarlo, y comienza a leer uno de los papeles botados en el sillón de la oficina.

Sirius hace una mueca mirando la habitación, él, personalmente, no es un amante de la limpieza como lo es Remus, pero tampoco disfruta estar en un lugar desorganizado y sucio. Él sabe que James piensa lo mismo que el, por lo que, qué sorpresa es encontrar su oficina en un estado tan caótico, el cual ni siquiera las misiones más complicadas han logrado.

Hay papeles, prendas de ropas y botellas de licor, si lo que se Sirius puede apreciar es correcto, tiradas sin cuidado. Mira con detalle a James, nuevamente, para ver los inicios de un rastrillo desaliñado, así como su cabello más enredado que de costumbre.

Frunce el ceño, preocupado.

“Te ves terrible, ¿lo sabes?”. Sirius espera un momento por una respuesta, pero James sigue sin prestarle atención. Su ceño se frunce, profundo. La irritación comienza a nacer en la boca de su estómago.

La tentación de gruñir es sofocada, apenas; sus instintos demasiado despiertos con el querer de expresar su desagrado. Él pasa por sus dientes superiores su lengua, se dedica a juguetear un poco más con los caninos, pinchándose ligeramente con ellos. Los instintos de su familia muy apegados a él, incluso si no los quiere.

Los Blacks son demasiado temperamentales.

Sonríe hosco, “Si no estaba en tu intención responder ninguna de mis preguntas e inquietudes, entonces me hubieras avisado en vez de enviar una carta para encontrarnos, Jamie.

James levanta la vista, se frota con una de sus manos el puente de su nariz. Sirius nota las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos.

“No es eso, Padfoot”, explica dejándose caer con fuerza en el sillón, sin importar que estaba aplastando diversos documentos.

“Es solo que estoy preocupado; no tengo ni una puta idea de donde puede estar y mientras más tiempo alejada está, más difícil será encontrarla.

James mira con cansancio a Sirius. Se siente agotado, ha pasado más de una semana desde que Lily desapareció de la habitación en el callejón Diagon y cualquier tipo de información que pudo reunir sobre ella es insuficiente para su búsqueda.

No sabe donde se encuentra o si pudo haberle sucedido algo, pero de acuerdo con las palabras de Tom, el tabernero, ella saldría cargando un equipaje y muy tranquila de la posada, así que la segunda posibilidad queda descartada.

Sirius lo mira pensativo, “¿no tenía ella una hermana que estaba aquí en Londres?”, pregunta intentado aportar en algo.

“Sí, sí, Petunia”, Sirius hace un gesto afirmativo, “En realidad, fue a la primera que acudí, ¿sabes?, pero no respondió ninguna de mis preguntas. Argumentó que no había hablado con Lily desde la muerte de sus padres y luego se me invito cariñosamente a que jamás volviera a pisar su casa”. James hace un bufido molesto.

“Así que eso significa que no está con su hermana. Esto complica más las cosas, ¿no? Te será demasiado complicado si ella sale por las vías muggles, si es así le perdimos el rastro hace mucho”, declara Sirius con honestidad.

“No lo creo. He intentado ubicarla con un ritual, pero este falló, lo que significa que se encuentra en alguna comunidad magia o de otra forma me hubiera mostrado su ubicación”, le explica.

No siente vergüenza de realizar todo tipo de acciones para conseguir lo que está buscando. Mira fijamente a Sirius buscando alguna señal de crítica, pero nada de eso se muestra en él.

Una ola de cariño aparece por la lealtad que muestra, que siempre ha mostrado.

“Bueno, al menos eso facilita más las cosas. ¿Lily tiene amigos cercanos a los que pueda recurrir por ayuda?”, James frunce el ceño pensando en personas cercanas, a las cuales su Lily, orgullosa y feroz, fuera a pedir ayuda; lo único que se le ocurría era Snape, pero imposible. Ellos habían terminado su amistad hace mucho y el dolor que su esposa sentía por su antiguo amigo seguía todavía presente por lo que recordaba.

“No, no tiene a nadie más con quien sea cercana”, pasa sus uñas por el material del sofá.

“Además,”, agrega mirando a su amigo, “los últimos meses no ha estado trabajando por enfocarse en diversas investigaciones, ya sabes, para ayudar a Moony con su problema”. James hace un gesto con su mano; por otra parte, Sirius lleva una mano a su barbilla, pensativo.

“Entonces creo que todo es más sencillo, ¿no?”, Sirius sonríe para darle esperanzas a James. Se acerca a él y deja caer pesadamente su mano en su hombro, un gesto reconfortante.

“Eso significa que difícilmente ha salido del pais sin tener los recursos necesarios, además que si lo ha hecho de forma mágica Arnold con su ayuda nos esclarecerá el camino.

James lo mira y suspira, esperando que sus palabras sean ciertas.

“Sí, supongo. Solo quiero encontrarla, Padfoot”, murmura encorvándose en sí mismo.

Sirius presiona ambas manos en su hombro y acerca su rostro al de James; murmura bajo e intimo sonriendo.

“Lo haremos, Jamie. No te preocupes, pero por ahora toma un descanso. Lo necesitas”, hace énfasis en su última oración.

.

.

.

24 de junio de 1980, Cuzco, Perú.

La música resuena con fuerza, las personas desfilan con trajes primorosos y brillantes. Hay bailes y procesiones; una representación de como una vez fue el Inca y la Colla, los gobernantes de ese imperio, en su dominio.

Es alborotado, pero tiene un orden que apenas lo salva de caer al caos.

La festividad del Inti Raymi es algo muy espectacular para cualquier público, realizado en pleno solsticio del invierno.

La ceremonia es realizada en Sacsayhuaman y se condecora al sol como mayor protagonista; Lily, quien llevaba ahí alrededor de una semana podía decir el porqué de ello.

El calor era infernal.

Se encontraba hospedada en una de las tantas cabañas cerca de una montaña. El costo, aunque no era excesivo como en otros lugares en los que se hospedó, valía mucho la pena por su vista.

Ella se levantó con gran dificultad del alfeizar de la ventana; su embarazo ya en su última etapa no tardaría mucho hasta que naciera su hijo.

Un viaje como este era peligroso por muchos factores, pero ella era terca y sabia cuan necesario era esta celebración.

Lily suspiro lanzando nuevamente un hechizo refrescante en ella.

Había investigado la importancia de la magia en los embarazos. De acuerdo con muchos libros, usualmente, durante la concepción del bebe se sugería que se realizada durante una festividad o ceremonia importante, en la cual, la magia este más presente y pueda dotar al niño de futuros rasgos notables.

Lo mismo se decía que ocurría durante los embarazos; los purasangres aún conservaban la idea de cuan vital es que el niño crezca con ambos padres y en un hogar mágico para que nazca fuerte y sano. Ideas conservadoras que limitaban demasiado a ambas partes si deseaban un divorcio.

Esas teorías habían sido desmentidas con la aparición de muchos magos nacidos de muggles con la suficiente fuerza mágica como para rebatir sus puntos, pero, pese a ello, la idea continuaba de generación a generación.

No obstante, a pesar de todas las incongruencias que los conservadores decían, manifestaban o incluso afirmaban ferozmente; Lily podía ver cual era el punto que en si querían comunicar y el porqué de incentivar esta tradición, aunque seguía sin concordar en su manera de actuar.

Encontrar libros que hablaran sobre la cultura purista de sangre en Gran Bretaña mágica era de por sí difícil; los purasangres eran demasiado celosos como para compartir ese conocimiento. Si encontrar aquello era complicado; intentar conocer sobre tradiciones, festividades y rituales lo eran aún más con las medidas cada vez más restrictivas por parte del Ministerio.

Viajar al extranjero y conseguir ese tipo de información resultaba mucho más asequible que cualquier lugar en Europa; Lily lo podía confirmar por todo el trayecto que había hecho.

Su hijo, por ahora, no contaba con un padre que pudiera estar cerca de él de forma definitiva, debido a que Lily no se permitiría volver a vivir de nuevo con James. Por lo tanto, las posibilidades que creciera rodeado con la magia de ambos padres se reducían a nulas, a menos que consiguiera una nueva pareja que ocupe ese rol, lo cual jamás haría, ni siquiera por su hijo. Por ende, una gran alternativa que muchos investigadores mágicos recomiendan es el asistir a diversas festividades, comunidades y rituales mágicos con el fin del otorgar el resto de magia que no se puede obtener.

Lily hace una mueca; James jamás le hubiera permitido salir de Gran Bretaña si le contaba sus planes, está segura que hubiera puesto diversas trabas para no permitirlo con la excusa de su protección y salud.

Es debido a todo ello que, por propia decisión, ella viajó a diversos países persiguiendo ceremonias y rituales.

Sumergirse en actividades con magia antigua y ancestral fue un mundo completamente distinto para ella, una chica nacida de muggles y apenas experimentada en la magia, quien solo había conocido lo que era Hogwarts y uno que otro lugar que James la había llevado.

Conocer nuevas deidades aparte de la magia misma, que incluso otras comunidades mágicas predicaban fue un contraste muy radical a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Pasó por la India y sus ceremonias en el desierto; las fiestas llenas de actividades anticuadas de noche.

Viajó a Italia donde conmemoraban la magia de sangre, la cual no era algo con le que había experimentado con anterioridad.

Los Alpes y sus grandes bailes ante las constelaciones y glaciares.

Los espectáculos vibrantes de Brasil, donde se celebraba la naturaleza y la vida.

Las bendiciones recibidas en China por su embarazo y los encuentros con criaturas mágicas en medio de Marruecos y el este de África.

Las fantásticas islas, desiertas de todo público y el conocer los volcanes dormidos.

Durante todo su trayecto conoció a tantas personas y novedades imprevistas. La vida y jovialidad que te transmitía conocer algo nuevo era indescriptible, un insulto vulgar el expresarlo con palabras.

Tantos idiomas imposibles de repetir, la magia intrinsica que jamás se volvería a repetir y experiencias tan magnificas que le dieron el valor a su vida que jamás había esperado encontrar. Jamás espero descubrir que todos esos años que vivió en realidad no simbolizarían nada, que había más por lo que soñar e imaginar y que ella era capaz de liberarse de su jaula y quitarse la venda de los ojos y decir: hay más, existe mucho más.

Lily descubrió algo que la perseguiría hasta su muerte y eso era

que quería mas y más, mucho más de lo que el mundo le podía dar.

Ella entendía ahora el porqué de la gran importancia de la magia, cuál era su gran valor y el motivo porque el que se debía de alabar tanto.

Encontró una fe devota en ella y recién podía decir con orgullo que era una bruja.

Quizás un no se sentía lista para ser madre; pero, por fin se había curado de sus heridas y dejado todo aquello que la ralentizaba atrás.

.

.

.

30”31 de julio, Cuzco, Perú.

El dolor es como una bestia intentando escaparse de su cuerpo, desesperado y furioso por su libertad.

Se siente como agujas punzando en los contornos de sus costillas e incrustándose en los interiores de sus huesos. Es parecido a sentir un expulso, pero solo que este es en el interior del estómago.

Lily podría crear miles de semejanzas para comparar como era el dolor de parto, y aun así se quedaría corta a como se sentía en realidad.

“Debes de seguir pujando, el niño está en la posición incorrecta, pero saldrá. Vamos, vamos, empuja”, anima la bruja que esta haciendo de partera. Su castellano tiene un acento extraño de entender aun con el amuleto de idiomas.

Ella gruñe tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y haciendo lo que le pidieron.

Lily suelta un gritó cuando el dolor se asentó más en sus caderas, masculló e insultó furiosa a ella por sus indicaciones. La matrona lo mira despreocupada, sin prestar atención a los insultos.

Las dos mujeres a espaldas de ella murmuran algo en su dialecto natal, el único que hablaban. Más allá hay una anciana vestida con ropas clásicas de la comunidad cuzqueña, hierbas en una mano y un vaso en el otro; murmuraba sin parar sin dejar de hacer un baile peculiar.

"Maldita gente loca", pensó Lily en medio del dolor.

“Tienes que seguir empujando o tu hijo no saldrá”, reprendió la comadrona. Lily le gruñe irritada.

“¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?”, le contesta con hosquedad. Empieza a respirar como debe para mejorar la circulación de aire, inhala y exhala sin parar o lo hace hasta que una contracción le quita el aliento.

Lily llora amargamente, demasiado adolorida.

Había pasado ocho horas desde que empezó con las contracciones del parto y aún seguían ahí. Miro con ojos húmedos a las mujeres en su cabaña, cada una de ella protagonizando un papel en este estado.

Sus dientes castañean y sus manos tiemblan. Hace un ruido mirando su estomago abultado, hay demasiadas dudas y el miedo enroscado como para tranquilizarse. ¿Y si no nace bien? ¿Si nace enfermo o alguna complicación? ¿Si nacía muerto siquiera?

Ella llora con fuerza, es demasiado, demasiado para ella sola; demasiado miedo, soledad y pánico como para que pueda resistir. Quería que alguien más estuviera con ella, quien sea, incluso la presencia de James la tranquilizaría.

La partera comenzó a gritar al par de muchachas; estas se apresuraron a recolectar ciertas cosas. La anciana empezó a aullar en toscos sonidos y silbidos agudos.

Lily mira desesperada.

“¡¿Qué pasa?!, ¡¿Qué pasa?!, ¡Qué está ocurriendo, dímelo!”, le grita, pero ninguna le hace caso. La comadrona parece pensativa, pero luego grita órdenes. Una de las muchachas se acerca a Lily y la sujeta fuertemente de los brazos, hay disculpa en su rostro.

Ella abre los ojos muy sorprendida por sus acciones y luego empieza a pelear; aúlla y grita pidiendo auxilio.

La anciana se acerca a ella y su voz es cada vez mas fuerte; Lily grita espantada, patalea y se remueve poseída por la desesperación y el miedo.

Ella grita, “James, James” y otros nombres como “Severus” también se repite.

Suelta un sollozo y dice al final: “mamá, mamá, por favor”, ruega.

La matrona le agarra bruscamente la cara, su mirada es dura; se ve feroz.

“Escúchame, si no hacemos esto tu hijo morirá”, Lily abre los ojos, la boca y grita encolerizada. La mujer aprieta los dientes y le tira una bofetada furiosa.

“¡Cálmate!”, le grita.

“¡No!”, ruge Lily, lastimada con la noticia.

La partera presiona sus manos en su vientre. La mira, decidida. “Ahora mismo sentirás mucho dolor y debes de soportarlo, ¿me escuchas?, este niño no puede quedar sin su madre”, le ordena medio grita. Lily la mira espantada jadeando ruidosamente.

Una de las chicas le mete un trapo en la boca para morder; ella lo mastica. Mira llorosa a la comadrona, pero asiente con su cabeza. El llanto le hace temblar todo su cuerpo y no poder respirar, pero Lily deja todo eso de lado y les permite seguir. La experiencia es tan traumática que ralentiza su mente.

“Bien”, dice; ella se posiciona entre sus piernas. La otra muchacha ha puesto sus manos en su vientre. Lily no sabe lo que harán, pero ve el asentimiento que ambas se dan.

“Puja”, le dice, su expresión salvaje.

Lily puja, pero siente la presión de manos presionando con todo su peso su vientre. Suelta un grito, el dolor es insoportable, demasiado. Quiere gritarles: “¡Me estas matando!”, pero no puede por el trapo en su boca

Y la mujer sigue, sigue haciendo presión. Lily convulsiona aún pujando con fuerza hasta que ya no puede más. Pero llora mordiendo el trapo pensando: “No es suficiente, no es suficiente. Aun más, un poco más”, se intenta dar ánimos.

La matrona le grita cosas que no entiende, parece más un animal en batalla que una partera en un parto.

Lily la insulta; la odia en ese momento como si fuera la culpable de su sufrimiento. La muchacha que agarra sus brazos le grita cosas con su voz juvenil, parece animarla e incitarla a más.

Lily hace un sonido feo en su garganta y le desafía a seguir a la comadrona.

Ella la mira con una templanza impresionante ante de ordenar algo y el dolor vuelve a iniciar.

Así continua dos veces más.

Para la tercera Lily esta empapada de sudor, la saliva se derrama por su boca, el pelo pegado a toda su cara. Ella no sabe lo feroz que se ve en ese momento, tan fuerte y poderosa como una leona al frente de la batalla.

La comadrona le grita, ella siente al bebe saliendo poco a poco.

El tiempo cada vez agotándose más, ya es de madrugada.

El sol sale iluminando por la ventana.

Y Lily grita, grita y empuja dejando su vida en ello. Ofreciendo todas sus fuerzas para que su hijo nazca y ruge con su último aliento.

Su cabeza cae con fuerza en la cama y le gritan cosas en un dialecto extraño, pero ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer piensa llorando.

Es insuficiente.

Lily se desmaya antes de poder escuchar el fuerte llanto de su hijo recién nacido.

.

.

.

Lily se despierta en murmures bajos y el frio despiadado que hace estremecer su cuerpo.

Despierta de improviso e inmediato sin dar tiempo a pensar en el dolor de su cuerpo antes de que se sienta de forma apresurada; se lamenta después, por supuesto.

Mira desesperada a todos lados. Las dos muchachas de antes se ven sorprendidas, Lily muestra los dientes.

“¿Dónde está?”, les gruñe. Incluso si su hijo esta muerto, ella tiene el derecho a poder verlo. Ninguna de ellas habla, están estancadas en sus lugares.

Lily se contrae en si misma, furiosa, su magia ardiendo; latiendo en sincronía con su pulso.

Ella está lista para desquitar su dolor y pena, cuan triste es que ellas fueran las víctimas.

Como si supieras sus intenciones, ambas comienzan a gritar.

Entrecierra los ojos, el gesto agresivo no pasa desapercibido y es recibido con más alaridos.

“¿Qué está pasando aquí?”, ruge una mujer entrando a la habitación.

Es la matrona y ambas chicas se acercan rápido escondiéndose a su atrás; incluso, una de ellas ha empezado a llorar. Mira molesta a la bruja con cabello como fuego, pero ella no le presta atención, porque toda ella esta en el bulto cubierto de mantas en sus brazos.

La comadrona entiende la situación y ordena a ambas chicas a salir, lo que cumplen de inmediato.

“Dijiste que moriría”, la voz de Lily sale temblorosa, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Sus labios tiemblan y cualquier fuerza que ha sentido se ha perdido.

La partera se acerca.

“Nunca dije eso, dije que era posible que no viviera si no nacía pronto”, explica.

“Él es un niño”, informa con voz suave, sentándose a un lado de la cama.

“Un niño”, Lily llora tapándose la boca. Se encorva en si misma sollozando. Un niño vuelve a pensar y está vivo, está vivo, se recuerda.

Pasa sus manos por su cara limpiando las lagrimas y abre los brazos para recibir a su hijo.

“Dámelo”, pide. El bebe esta tan cubierto que no puede ver ni su rostro, la partera no muestra ninguna queja antes su ruda solicitud y le entrega a la pequeña carga.

Las manos de Lily tiemblan cuando lo reciben, sus dientes castañean cuando quita las mantas.

Él es pequeño y todo rosado.

Una cosita diminuta que cabe en sus dos manos, apenas pesado.

Lily vuelve a llorar.

Tiene el cabello negro y revoltoso; y ella siente agujas en su corazón porque él está vivo y es tan real como para heredar el cabello de James. Aprieta su nariz de una forma ligerísima con la frente de él; el huele a leche y miel, y en ningún momento se despierta con todo el sonido que hace ella.

Un niño tan dormilón y paciente, piensa Lily soltando un sollozo.

“Nació sano y gritó fuerte, no asustó a todos”, cuenta la matrona con cierta diversión.

Lily no le aparta los ojos de encima, hay adoración y devoción en su mirada. Y mira a su hijo sintiendo tanto y todo que se le rebalsa del corazón; hay un sentimiento que la consume y no sabe cómo expresarlo.

Pero con todo ello también llegan miedos e inseguridades que creía haber olvidado y destruido.

Es ahí donde Lily vuelve a llorar, pero no por emoción y gloria, sino por pena y rabia, todo eso fuertemente sujetado por su inseguridad.

Toca con su dedo la regordeta mejilla de la pequeña cosita y piensa no hay nada, nada para darle, ella llora.

No hay herencia, linaje o gloria de una familia que sirva como escudo para este niño para el futuro. Tampoco secretos o armas a los que pueda utilizar, no hay un hogar que lo espere al que pueda llegar o una familia a la espera por conocer.

No hay nada.

Lily gimotea llorando mas fuerte.

“Lo siento, lo siento. Perdóname, perdóname, por favor. Perdóname.”, le suplica al pequeño niño de apenas horas de nacido. El niño no lleva ni un día despierta, pero duerme como si hubiera lo hubiera estado siempre.

Solo tiene una madre, piensa Lily, una mujer simple para protegerlo.

Ella acurruca su puñito entre su mano; no tiene apellido que lo proteja de las burlas de la escuela ni enormes habitaciones llenas de información que utilice para sobresalir.

No hay nada y Lily se odia, se odia mas de lo que nunca ha hecho su vida.

“¿A que mundo te he traído, a que mundo? Perdóname”, suplica, de nuevo.

Presiona su rostro contra las sabanas ahogándose en su llanto.

La matrona mira furiosa la escena.

“¿De que te estas disculpando?”, le reclama molesta. Lily suelta una carcajada vacía, su cara empapada en lágrimas.

“No podrías entenderlo”, le dice negando la cabeza. La pena la abraza como una madre, siento un remordimiento horrible en su garganta y una envidia nefasta en su corazón por Cordelia Lewis, porque ella tiene todo lo que una vez debió pertenecerle. Muchos pensamientos ilógicos la atacan sin parar, todo ello debido a sus miedos con Harry.

“No, no puedo”, le dice levantándose, esta molesta. “No puedo entender porque lloras pidiendo perdón, no, no te entiendo.

Lily la mira furiosa, la rabia y pena explotando.

“¡Mírame!”, le grita, “¡Esto es lo único que el tiene!Soy yo lo único que le queda, no tiene apellido ni herencia, tampoco hogar o conexiones que lo protejan! Solo tiene a una madre nacida de muggle que fue engañada por su esposo y es criticada por una maldita sociedad quedada en el pasado”, baja su cabeza mirando sus manos. Su visión es opacada por todas las lágrimas.

“Yo soy lo único que tiene y lo lamento, lo siento mucho por lo que te ha tocado”, le dice al bebe, sus hombros tiemblan por el llanto.

Lily mira a su pequeño hijo, la cosita durmiente y rosa de apenas cuatro kilos. Demasiado diminuto, muy frágil para el mundo exterior. ¿Cómo podría protegerlo ella? ¿Cómo le enseñaría a protegerse? ¿Acaso su hijo debería de sufrir todo lo que ella tuvo que vivir?

La matrona la mira, desapasionada por todo el llanto. Ve al bebe fuertemente protegido por su madre. Ve a esta mujer desde lo lugares más lejanos que había llegado a su hogar y había soportado doce horas de parto; gritando y aullando como los gatos mas feroces. Que le había rugido en la cara porque su hijo sobreviviera y había dado hasta lo ultimo de ella porque naciera.

Ella ve a esta mujer, fuerte y furiosa que había mostrado más valentía que cualquiera de sus guerreros mas valerosos. Ella ve, realmente ve a esta madre asustada y vulnerable por lo que le podría suceder a su hijo y la entiende, porque ella también es madre y ha sentido eso.

Ella levanta el mentón de la bruja con cabello de fuego y le dice: “Quizás no seas suficiente como lo has dicho, no lo suficientemente fuerte, no con herramientas para darle cuando crezca,”, hace una pausa mirándola con mucha intensidad, “pero si puedes criarlo para ser alguien fuerte y valeroso. Este niño puede ser como un árbol que nace de una semilla. Si lo riegas, lo cuidas y nutres”, ella acaricia una de las mejillas del bebe, “crecerá fuerte y entonces cuando menos te des cuenta será lo suficientemente robusto como para soportar cualquier golpe.

La matrona se aleja de la cama, “Si le das amor y cobijo, si le enseñas a amarse a si mismo mas de lo que debería amar a alguien más. Créeme, será el mas fuerte que conocerás”, Lily lo mira sorprendida para luego asentir, hay lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Ella sonríe, “pero todo eso queda en ti, achichin nina, y tienes una labor impresionante por delante; y si yo fuera ese niño”, señala, “no estaría más que agradecida por haberme tocado una madre como tú”.

Lily abre los ojos enormes, aunque no esté de acuerdo con sus palabras, por primera vez desde que empezó todo, sonríe.

.

.

.

** 25 de noviembre, Londres, Inglaterra **

Remus Lupin ha conocido el miedo y la inseguridad de primera mano desde la mordida del hombre lobo que recibió a sus diez años.

Los días de arrepentimiento propio por algo que no fue su culpa, pero lo siento como suyo, aún no han quedado atrás y no lo haría, ni siquiera en su adultez.

La carga por una pena que nunca debió existir; un ajuste de cuentas con su padre al cual se vio forzado a involucrarse y el dolor que mostró cada día vivo es quizás la mayor carga que tiene que soportar.

Pero, a pesar de todo ello, no puede sentir rencor por ello, jamás.

El no puede permitirse el privilegio de odiar, no si quiere caer en la oscuridad y jamás poder escapar.

Debido a todo ello, la relación que desarrolla con su padre no es la mejor. Porque, pese a que no lo odia, no puede decirle jamás las palabras "te perdono", porque no hay algo que perdonar se convence.

Aun si su egoísta corazón le comenta en susurros nocturnos que su padre no sabe esa verdad y el cual le aconseja, en arrullos, jamás decirlas.

Remus acata esa orden y esconde la pequeña verdad que liberaría de su martirio a un hombre en lo mas hondo de sus costillas, acurrucado y seguro de un rencor profundo y pena propia escondido.

Es así como vive la mayor parte de todos sus veranos, cada día soleado de julio y agosto por siete años. En la compañía de un padre que cada vez que lo veo, solo hay pena y desolación en sus ojos.

Por eso mismo, Hogwarts se vuelve su refugio, su hogar; la casa de su manada.

James, Sirius y Peter son los primeros. Más tarde seria Lily, Daniel y luego Harry.

Harry, hijo esperado de Lily y James, ambos amigos cercanos de el.

Es así que Remus ve a esta mujer pequeña y esbelta con una columna de hierro sentada cómodamente en una pequeña sala.

No, disculpa, sentada en la sala de su casa.

Remus parpadea con una sorpresa apagada mirándola fijamente.

Lily le sonríe, cómoda como una gata bajo el sol; satisfecha de tenerlo en su hogar.

Se da cuenta también que ya no puede dejar de vincular a Lily con el termino de señora y no porque esté casada o algo parecido, sino porque ella es la señora de su casa, el soporte de su hogar y la madre de un niño pequeño, y lo afronta con un ímpetu y espíritu envidiable que Remus admira y envidia en partes iguales.

Se la ve con una seguridad que jamás ha notado y radiante no de la forma casual que uno diría que cuan encantadora está por su belleza. Sino radiante como si escalara montañas todas las noches y tuviera la fuerza suficiente para despertarse temprano a la mañana siguiente.

Ese tipo de brillo que es no común y jamás notarás, porque no asociaras con esa palabra.

Él es brillo que encuentras en la plata quemada luego de pulirla tanto, nada majestuoso, pero si admirable por todo el esfuerzo que se realiza por encontrarlo.

Remus sonríe, algo suave y apacible.

Huele los olores de un estofado en la cocina, la brisa le trae el olor a hierba de un patio trasero y si se enfoca un poco más puede oler en ella un olor ligerísimo, enroscado, pero apenas notorio.

Ese que huele a leche y cosas indescriptibles, a mantas suaves y arrullos; madrugadas forzadas y sonrisas cansadas.

Él huele a su cachorro en ella.

La carta que Lily le envía lo toma tan de sorpresa que no siente vergüenza en decir que se le cayó la primera vez que la tuvo en sus manos por la emoción.

Casi un año de su desaparición y ninguna señal de vida, había dejado a Remus mordiéndose las uñas todas las noches, asustado de lo que le podría pasar. La desesperación de James por encontrarla solo servía para angustiarlo más.

¿Cuántas noches había estado despierto en su pequeño cuarto tomando una taza de chocolate caliente pensando, indagando en su mente a donde podría haber ido Lily? ¿Cuál fue el destino que eligió? ¿Estaría bien, el cachorro también?

Nada les había ayudado a encontrar su paradero. Ni los intentos desesperados de James por rastrearla o los manejos por lo bajo por parte de Sirius.

Desaparecida, decían muchos con voz burlona cuando la noticia se esparció.

Secuestrada era el rumor que otros tomaron a juego.

Escapó era algo que llenaba de furia a la gente más conservadora.

Cuan descarada dirían mujeres con la nariz en alto, presumiendo túnicas forradas de alguna piel animal, irse con el hijo de lord Potter, ¿cómo se atreve esa?, sisearían como una ofensa personal

¿Cómo se atreve? Se preguntaria también Remus muchas veces; mirándolas, escuchándolas en secreto por el callejón Diagon.

Las ve enroscadas como un grupo de cobras peleándose por comida y razona que ninguna de ellas jamás se ha topado con Lily, feroz y bribona con piel de acero, nunca la han visto en su furia y descontento, piensa con ojos astutos observando las interacciones con actuada gracia por parte del grupo de brujas.

Como incluso Cordelia Lewis, “llámame, Cordelia, por favor, sé que eres un gran amigo de Jamie”, con sus ojos agudos y sonrisa demasiado provocativa, quien había llegado a conocerla solo un puñado de veces, tenía suficiente información como para que su cuerpo se tensara al oír su nombre.

Era obvio el porqué.

La amenaza que simbolizaba Evans.

Lo cual no era una sorpresa en si; no cuando, incluso, Narcissa Black, ahora, Malfoy, había mirado en los años de escuela por encima del hombro a Lily, no solo con desprecio y condescendencia como los demás, sino que también con ira y frustración acumulada.

Una sangre sucia, en el decir más crudo, era más que ella, más fuerte, más inteligente, más encantadora. Una chica sin herencia o prestigio anterior siendo mejor que muchos herederos, cuan golpe más duro había represento ella en la sociedad pura sangre, ese pequeño bache que nunca pudieron eliminar.

La envidia que Lily podía creer en personas no era una novedad.

¿Pero no era acaso eso lo que mas había atraído a James y la mayor debilidad de Cordelia?

Esa fuerza tan indescriptible que Lily demostraba y destrozaba todos los gráficos previamente dibujados que representaban en la vida.

Esa furia y fiera inteligencia que callaba la boca de muchos.

Remus negó, riendo en privado las paranoias de la vida de todo esto. Mira divertido a Lily, un cariño no expresado suaviza sus rasgos en algo más conmovedor, y piensa que es realmente paradójico haberle dado ese poder a alguien que tiene todo lo demás en contra.

.

.

.

“¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?”, pregunta Remus, enfocándose en no cortarse al cortar los tomates.

Los dos han pasado toda la mañana hablando de lo ocurrido en meses.

Él se convierte en el primero en escuchar la versión de los hechos por su parte y en escuchar a todos lo lugares a donde ha ido, así como es el único en conocer al pequeño Harry, quien ahora duerme tranquilo en su habitación.

Lily, más alejada de él, está lavando un puñado de lechugas.

“No sé con seguridad”, responde.

Él hace un ruido pensativo, dejando de lado los vegetales. Se limpia sus manos con un trapo que encuentra cerca y se voltea para mirarla.

“¿No piensas hablar con James?, sabes que este secretismo durará poco tiempo”. Lily se detiene un momento y lo ve de reojo.

“Supongo que sí, pero esperaré a ver cuanto tiempo se me concede. Claro, a menos que tú decidas decirle”, encara ella, sonriendo. Remus levanta una ceja.

“Soy neutral, Lily. Ni uno ni para el otro, si esto fuera con otras personas, claro que elegiría. Pero, ¿ahora?, francamente, prefiero no estar en medio del problema”, explica recostándose en una de las encimeras de la cocina.

“Sirius no estaría encantado con esa respuesta”, canturrea ella en voz baja, desinteresada como si no supiera el peso de sus palabras en él.

El cuerpo de Remus se tensa al escucharla.

“Probablemente no”, contesta con honestidad; ve como ella deja de limpiar más vegetales para observarlo. “Quizás con muchas cosas mias si le dijera, sin embargo, eso nunca se sabrá, ¿no?. Además, no te dejare en esta situación sola.

La cara de Lily se endurece por un momento, pero la expresión rápidamente desaparece y es reemplazada por una sonrisa con una dulzura que derretiría los dientes de cualquiera.

“No necesito la protección de nadie, Remus,”, declara. Ella lo ve detrás de parpados pesados y pestañas gruesas, “o, en el peor de los casos, la pena de alguien.

El hombre lobo la mira curioso.

“¿Crees que hago esto por pena?

“No, realmente, no, pero si creo en ese querer que tienes por proteger a lo que crees que son vulnerables. Ya sabes, como una vez lo fue Peter”, mumura en voz baja volviendo a sus deberes.

Remus tararea una vieja canción de su niñez.

“Eso es un caso muy aparte, difícilmente se puede comparar las situaciones”, dice.

Lily se queda quieta y lo mira por un momento muy largo, él finge que no siente su ardiente mirada.

Cuando pasan los minutos y esta no para, decide hablar antes de mostrar su incomodidad.

“¿Tengo algo en mi cara?”, pregunta juguetonamente. Ve como la bruja pelirroja parece perdida en su letargo; ella se acerca hasta estar cara a cara con él.

Evans lo mira y hay vulnerabilidad y sentimientos profundos que son difíciles de distinguir; ella pasa saliva de forma ruidosa y luego sonríe. Una pequeña cosa temblorosa y amable.

“Te extrañé”, confiesa en un susurro, una verdad cruda y tierna.

Remus abre los ojos, sorprendido; su postura se relaja poco a poco ante esas palabras. Él toma las manos de Lily con afecto y protección.

“Yo también te extrañé mucho, estuve muy preocupado por ti todos estos meses”, no hay reprimenda o regaño en su voz. Pocas veces la hay con ella, es tan inteligente que a veces uno al tratar de hacerlo, termina siendo regañado. Además, de alguna forma entiende el porqué de sus decisiones.

“Esta bien, Lily, el querer tener a alguien que te escuche y te apoye”, nota como sus pestañas revolotean; es el único símbolo de fragilidad que muestra ante sus palabras. Remus le sonríe. “Todo estará bien.

Por supuesto, ella no le cree eso último; él tampoco.

Lily se mofa con cierta elegancia; su compostura parece haber regresado. Lo mira con esa inteligencia felina que conoce tan bien de sus años de escuela.

Hay veces que se sorprende lo bien que conoce las expresiones de su amiga.

“¿Sabes?”, dice para llamar su atención. “Estuve pensando que debido a que no tengo amigas cercanas, lo mejor seria que Harry tuviera dos padrinos.

Remus se queda quieto, estupefacto por lo que Lily está revelando.

“¿Quieres decir...”, él la ve con ojos brillantes.

Ella resopla, es brusca.

“Por supuesto que soy, ¿a quien más crees que elegiría?”, se burla, a pesar de que sus ojos son suaves y su magia acogedora.

Él la mira aún sorprendido, pero acepta con la mayor seriedad la responsabilidad que le han concedido.

Quizás si sea muy egoísta, piensa, teniendo este tipo de amistad con Lily que solo parece James tener con Sirius. Queriendo conocer ese apoyo y lealtad indiscutible.

Quizás el sea el mayor traidor del grupo al otorgar mayor prioridad a Lily que los demás, ¿pero podrían culparle? ¿Podría James cuando el haría lo mismo?

Remus piensa que sí, porque los conoce demasiado bien y si se enterarán de esta prohibida amistad a voces secretas, lo más seguro es que poco a poco lo alejaran.

Y es por eso que es egoísta, porque no quiere perder a uno ni a otro y por ello el prefiere quedarse en silencio y no defender a ninguno.


	2. Corazones al desnudo

** 17 mayo de 1985. Valle de Godric, Inglaterra. **

Sirius Black se aparece con un “ _crack_ ” a espaldas de uno de los locales del Valle de Godric. 

Lanza un hechizo de limpieza y un desilusionador en sí mismo antes de salir del callejón. 

Es media tarde y varios niños continúan jugando en el medio del pequeño pueblo. Al ser una comunidad tan pequeña, no era difícil reconocer a los habitantes de ahí si se visitaba con frecuencia. 

El trayecto es corto y puede visualizar con rapidez la cabaña de dos pisos pintada en blanco. No tiene problemas en identificarla, cuando la visita muy seguido.

Pasa la valla y el jardín bien cuidado, antes de tocar la puerta de forma muggle. 

Los nudillos se raspan en la puerta de madera, pero ya está resignado a ello.

No espera mucho antes de escuchar el ruido de pasos llegando a la entrada. Los cerrojos se caen y detrás de ella aparece cabello rojo y una mujer pequeña.

“Black.”, saluda Lily con la puerta medio abierta. 

Sirius le da una mirada rápida, nota la cola de cabello y el ligero rastro de maquillaje en sus labios.

”Lily”, saluda de vuelta Sirius, sonriendo, “leí tu carta hace poco”, le explica ingresando, “, vine en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente presentable antes tus ojos sensibles, Lily querida”, le dice con travesura una vez adentro.

”Por favor, Black. Tu y yo sabemos que difícilmente tendrías un nervio que tocar con ese egocentrismo tuyo”, se burla ayudándolo a quitarse su chaqueta de cuero muggle. 

Sirius sonríe muy al tanto de su propia vanidad cuando se trataba de su imagen.

”¡Por Merlín, Lily, harás que mis sentimientos duelan!”, comenta con falsa indignación, pone una mano en su pectoral izquierdo. Lily no dice nada, pero se nota divertida por sus travesuras.

Él la sigue a la pequeña sala cuando ella empieza a adentrase más en la casa.

”¿Te ofrezco té?”, pregunta una vez que ambos están sentados. Hay una tetera y dos tazas en la pequeña mesa de centro junto con una serie de bocadillos.

El ambiente es algo rústico, pero no minimiza lo hogareño y acogedor de la vivienda, nota nuevamente Sirius. Se pregunta vagamente a que hora verá a Harry.

”Sí, claro”, accede él sin prestar mucha atención.

Se toman el tiempo de beber un poco, antes de comenzar su conversación casi discusión como tantas veces. 

Él realmente tiene muchos roces agresivos con el temperamento fuerte de la bruja pelirroja.

”Ahora, Lily”, comienza Sirius dejando su taza en la mesa, “ambos sabemos que esta no es una reunión para apreciar mi gran atractivo, ¿o sí?”, pregunta, burlón; pero sus ojos son serios.

Lily sonríe, pero no niega su acusación.

”No, ciertamente no te mande una invitación a mi hogar para apreciar tu belleza”, afirma, sus ojos encapuchados por encima de la taza, mientras toma un sorbo. “La intención de ella es más importante”, termina con un filo duro nada enmascarado.

Sirius frunce el ceño, intuyendo una posible razón del porqué de las palabras, pero nada seguro.

”¿Esto tiene que ver con Harry, cierto?”, pregunta preocupado. Su mirada viaja por todo el lugar como si pudiera encontrar a su ahijado en alguna parte de la sala. Una alerta inexplicable aparece en su pecho. Imágenes de muchas cosas horribles que ve en su trabajo como auror y la imagen de Harry, pequeño Harry, cariñoso y dulce emparentado con ellos.

”Sí”, responde Lily, sin prisa por calmar la agitación del hombre frente a ella. 

Sirius se endereza abruptamente, “¿Qué sucedió Lily?, ¿se encuentra enfermo? ¿Por qué no te has comunicado conmigo antes, sabes que...”, detiene su lluvia de preguntas preocupadas cuando ella alza una de sus manos.

Él levanta la barbilla, desafiante. Su mirada es insistente en conocer las respuestas.

”Detente”, ordena ella. “Cálmate. Harry está bien, ahora mismo se encuentra jugando con Hedwig”, le explica. 

Su mentón hace un gesto sutil a una de las ventanas traseras.

Sirius no le da una segunda mirada antes de levantarse y acercarse con pasos largos a confirmar lo que Lily le ha dicho. Puede escuchar su resoplido a sus espaldas.

Harry está, efectivamente, en el patio trasero. 

Parece muy animado jugando con una lechuza albina. La forma extraña en la que el animal está quieto sugiere que está escuchando lo que dice el niño; este, por otra parte, le muestra una serie de plantas y flores que mantiene en una cesta.

Sirius siente como toda su preocupación se derrite. 

Su pequeño ahijado está seguro y bien cuidado; mira como Harry hace gestos animados al ave.

Está creciendo cada día más se da cuenta con cierta pesadumbre.

Es una escena tierna, piensa con cariño.

Infiere que lo que Harry tiene en las manos debe ser ingredientes para pociones. Resopla bajito al pensar en el muy conocido gusto de su ahijado por ellas al igual que su madre, característica que James y él mismo jamás tuvieron.

El sentir de un apretón ligero en uno de sus hombros es la única señal que tiene de la presencia de alguien más.

Lily se para a su lado, de igual forma observando la escena

”Harry está bien cómo puedes ver”, murmura ella, casi presumida por tener la razón. Él la ve de reojo un momento, pero su mirada retoma de nuevo al niño, quien parece estar riendo feliz por los pequeños mordiscos que la lechuza le está dando.

No comenta nada que pueda comenzar una discusión como otras tantas veces. 

A pesar de tener años en está misma dinámica con Lily, todavía no puede acostumbrarse. Pero, el hecho de que no quiere iniciar una no significa que no pueda irritarla.

”Se parece mucho a James”, contraataca de forma malévola, en ningún momento voltea a ver su reacción. 

Él no ve los ojos gélidos de Lily debido a su comentario ni su postura ligeramente tensa.

”Si, él tiene un gran parecido a James”, coincide pasiva. “Ven, déjalo jugar un rato más antes que se dé cuenta que su querido padrino está aquí”. Sirius se deja arrastrar gentilmente por Lily. 

Ellos retoman a la sala nuevamente.

”Entonces, ¿cuál fue el motivo de la carta, Lily?”, pregunta de forma directa una vez que están sentados.

”Dime Sirius”, inicia ella, alisando su falda como distracción, “¿cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con James cara a cara?”, pregunta levantando la mirada.

Sirius frunce el ceño desconcertado.

”¿A qué viene eso?”, pregunta. 

Ambos quedan en silencio por varios minutos en espera de una respuesta. Su ceño se profundiza más al reconocer que Lily no responderá sus dudas antes de haber contestado su pregunta. 

”Bueno, no sé, dos semanas, ¿quizás? He estado un poco ocupado, pero fue días antes de que me fuera a mi misión.

Ella se queda inmóvil y si no fuera porque Sirius puede ver el ligero movimiento de su pecho afirmaría que ha dejado de respirar. Da una inhalación profunda antes de hablar. 

Se ve muy disgustada.

”Y James también estuvo en misión también, ¿no?”, pregunta con una suavidad cuidadosamente creada, aunque su mandíbula se apriete fuertemente, marcándola con dureza.

”¿No?”, pregunta dudoso. 

Sirius ya tiene una sospecha de todo esto y si tiene razón, la cual desea que no, espera que James tenga una excusa más que satisfactoria para esto.

Lily suspira antes de comenzar a hablar. 

”James en su última visita prometió salir con Harry a una excursión”, explica Lily con los dientes apretados. Se ve delicada y bonita, sonriendo con una dulzura demás empalagosa.

Sirius la ve incomodo, aunque lo disfraza con una sonrisa fácil. Su irritación no se muestra.

Por las benditas bolas de Merlín, ¿Por qué él siempre tiene que solucionar todos los jodidos problemas de James?, piensa exasperado.

”Su última visita fue hace más de un mes, Sirius”, reclama silenciosamente. Sus ojos brillantes como los de un gato montés.

_¡Mierda, James!_

Se hace un silencio pesado luego de su declaración.

Sirius intenta pensar en algo para tranquilizarla, pero no encuentra nada. Son estos momentos difíciles en lo que entiende, realmente, como es que ella pudo soportar el arisco sentido del humor de Snivellus, así como su brusquedad de palabras. Lily no será así, pero puede hacer mucho solo con palabras; rasgo obtenido por muchos años de burlas por parte de Slytherins y su agudo intelecto.

Hay cierta tensión en el ambiente y Lily arde en rabia contenida. 

Sirius continúa buscando que decir.

Entonces, decide.

Sirius parpadea con falsa incomprensión y solo atina decir: ¿Qué?

Eso parece ser el incentivo que Lily necesitaba para estallar. 

”¡Eso significa que James Potter ha tenido el tiempo suficiente como para hacer una visita de al menos una hora para ver su hijo, pero, no! ¡No!, James ha preferido o decidió”, ronronea peligrosamente, “otorgar prioridad a otros asuntos antes que él”, grita. 

Su misma ira hace que su cabello se encrespe con magia, dándole una imagen parcialmente salvaje; no obstante, él la ignora a cambio de pensar en lo que ha dicho.

”¡Harry me ha preguntado por su padre más veces de lo que ha hecho antes!”, Lily sonríe, agresiva. “¿Cómo le puede explicar sin lastimarlo que el susodicho no lo visita porque tiene otras cosas más importantes que hacer antes que pasar tiempo con él?”, reclama furiosa. 

Sirius se endereza, su rostro se cierra.

”Sabes que eso es falso”, reprende. “James tiene como una de sus mayores prioridades a Harry, eso deberías más que conocer”, Lily se burla; Sirius la fulmina con la mirada. “Si él no está aquí, entonces debe de tener excusas razonables para eso. Por otro lado, soy su mejor amigo, lo sé, pero yo no estoy pegado a su cadera para que estés enterada.

Falso y ambos lo saben.

Lily lo mira con tanta intensidad, pero Sirius voltea la cabeza. Coloca sus codos sobre sus rodillas y pasa sus manos en un gesto fastidiado por su cara.

”Escucha. No sé qué está pasando con James, Lily, pero hablaré con él para que solucione esto”, promete mirando cansado a la mujer enojada. Hace una mueca incomoda antes de continuar, “además, sé que la relación entre ustedes no es la másagradable, pero él le otorgará a Harry el tiempo que se merece”, dice. 

Es demasiado tarde para cuando Sirius se da cuenta que ha dicho algo mal, porque Lily parece envalentonarse.

Ella alza una ceja con frialdad, “¿Nuestra relación no es la másagradable?”, se mofa.

“Hasta el momento yo no he sido más que cordial con James. Le he permitido un horario de visita muy flexible y espontáneo que sé que le conviene más. He explicado a Harry las razones del porque su padre siempre tarda tanto en visitarlo. Si eso no es tener una relación agradable o mínimamente cordial, por lo menos de mi parte. Entonces, explícame, Sirius, ¿Cómo sería una?”, la saña en su tono debería hacer que Sirius se estremezca, empero, ya esta lo suficientemente acostumbrado a su temperamento abrasivo como para que no le tome de sorpresa.

Ahora mismo, él puede recordar muy bien como ella era capaz de enfrentarse cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy en temas concernientes con Snape.

”Sabes que el pasado que tú y James compartieron hace que las cosas sean complicadas”, su voz es seria.

Lily se burla. Sirius entrecierra los ojos con molestia ante el gesto tan despectivo.

”Sí, supongo que debe de ser muy complicado acercarse a la mujer que engañó”, ella argumenta divertida. “Cuan martirio eso debe de significar, Black. Espero que alguien pueda ayudarlo.

Sirius la mira con frialdad y acota.

”También es quien empeñó el hogar sagrado de su familia por una gran suma de galeones”, le recuerda con cierto encanto. 

”Pero eso no es importante, ¿no?.

Lily lo confronta para nada avergonzada por sus palabras, incluso tiene el descaro de alzar una ceja como diciendo "¿Y?"

Sirius necesita un respiro antes de que toda su paciencia se agote.

”Está bien”. Dice, da un despreocupado movimiento elegante de hombros. “Visitaré a Jamie dentro de poco y hablaré con él.

Ella asiente.

”Entonces no te molestará que pase un tiempo con mi ahijado antes de partir”, declara, sonriendo. El borde de un desafío enroscada en la curva de ella. La desafía a que le niegue eso. 

Lily lo mira un momento, pero luego hace un pequeño gesto al patio trasero donde Harry se encuentra.

Sirius se levanta de inmediato y recorre el trayecto al jardín exterior hasta estar a pocos pasos lejos de él.

Observa como Harry parece seguir jugando con un conjunto de peluches que están a su alrededor; recién se percata bolsa que tiene a su lado, está seguro que ella tiene un encantamiento de extensión. 

Es fácil saber cuando su ahijado lo siente, debido a su habilidad, más que ve, porque chilla y sale corriendo a él sin siquiera haberle visto una vez.

”¡Tío Siri!”, grita Harry embistiendo a Sirius en un abrazo.

”Prongs”, responde Black con cariño. Carga al niño y lo posiciona en uno de sus hombros. “¿Cómo has estado, cachorro?”, pregunta.

Harry sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes, tiene fuertemente agarrado la cabeza de su padrino, la cual utiliza para estabilizarse. 

”¡Muy bien!” respondió efusivamente” ¿sabías que mamá compro una nueva lechuza? Recién lleva unos días con nosotros, Moony dijo que era muy bonita cuando vino ayer. Ella me sigue por toda la casa, ¿puedes creerlo?...”

Sirius sonríe con cariño, prestando gran atención a todo lo que Harry estaba parloteando. Su ahijado está tan acostumbrado a sus visitas y es tan hablador y animado.

Son en los momentos que son como este, donde Harry le cuenta todo lo que ha hecho desde la última vez que él lo visitó que cierta tristeza lo acompaña, debido a James.

La ausencia de James en la vida de Harry y por el contrario la presencia notable de Sirius en la suya.

Había un dolor compartido, entre él y James, al hablar sobre Harry; era doloroso ver la cara de Jamie cuando se enteraba por boca de otros datos que debería de conocer de su hijo. 

El saber que apenas conocía lo básico de él. 

Voltea su cabeza al sentirse observado; Lily está detrás de la ventana de la cocina. Viste su clásico mandil blanco. 

Sirius aparta sus ojos, ignorándola, y le sonríe a su ahijado con afecto. El niño ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había estado distraído, más concentrado en contarle todos los detalles de la lechuza, Hedwig.

.

.

.

La cena transcurre de forma pacífica.

Harry continúa hablando durante todo ese tiempo, es animado y brillante como cualquier niño de su edad. Sirius hace bromas y pequeñas burlas constantes; Lily los amonesta a ambos para callarlos. 

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, la velada es agradable y cálida. 

Sirius observa como Lily guía a Harry para seguir la correcta etiqueta de mesa, nunca llegando a regañar o alzar la voz, sino que convenciendo con palabras suaves y pequeños elogios que logran que el niño cumpliera con lo solicitado. 

Una vez acabada la comida, Harry bostezaría, perezoso y lleno; cansado de todo el día de juegos.

”Ven aquí, cachorro”, llama Sirius, cariñoso. 

El niño se acerca a él agotado, dejando que lo cargue para llevarlo a la cama.

”Lo estás mimando demasiado”, reprocha Lily, cuando lo ve, pero su voz es demasiado suave como para ser tomada como un reclamo. 

Se acerca a donde ambos están. 

”Ahora, Harry, ¿Qué se dice cuando alguien se va a dormir?”, pregunta quitando el cabello de los ojos de su hijo. 

Harry pestañea varias veces con sueño antes de despedirse con un: "buenas noches, mamá"

”Lo llevaré ahora arriba, no creo que soporte un poco más”, le informa comenzando a caminar.

Cuando llegan a su cuarto, tiene mucho cuidado para no despertarlo. 

La famosa lechuza de la que tanto había hablado Harry está en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirándolo tan fijamente que resultaba escalofriante. Sirius hablaría luego con Lily sobre lo perturbador que era el animal. 

”Tío Siri”, murmura Harry en su hombro. Primero mete al niño debajo de las sabanas, antes de responder.

”Ey, Prongs”, susurra con afecto. Pasa una mano por el lio de su cabello. 

Su ahijado abre sus ojos, somnoliento.

”Te quiero mucho”, dice él antes de dormir. Su pequeña mano aprieta su polo blanco como si quisiera dejarlo ir.

Sirius siente una dulzura inexplicable con solo ese gesto y sus palabras.

”Yo también te quiero mucho, Harry”. Susurra en su cabello, deja un beso y se retira de la habitación.

.

.

.

”Se durmió más rápido de lo esperado”, Informa Sirius bajando las escaleras.

Lily está sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala con una taza de té en su mano, la misma escena que hace unas cuantas horas.

”Gasta mucha energía durante el día”, comenta. 

Sirius se acerca a donde ella estaba y se reclina en uno de los asientos.

Lily se ve más relaja, él supone que su enojo se ha disipado un poco. Estira sus músculos, tronando su cuello con placer.

”¿Sabías que eres su figura masculina más cercana?”, dice Lily de la nada, una sonrisa muy suave curvea su boca.

Sirius se detiene, lo toma por sorpresa. Frunce el ceño, debatiendo internamente sobre que decir.

”Lo que seas que estés pensando, detente Lily, es incorrecto. “, contesta disgustado. 

”Harry tiene un padre y yo jamás intentaré suplantar aquel rol.

Lily alza una ceja sin sorprenderse ante su tono hosco. 

”En ningún momento he dicho que estés intentando suplantarlo. Ambos sabemos que James será su único padre, lo que yo estoy diciendo, Sirius”, Lily se toma la molestia de resaltar su nombre antes de continuar, “es que muchas veces un padre no es la figura más importante en nuestras vidas. Tomemos tu caso, por ejemplo.

Sirius se eriza, furioso. ¿Qué le daba derecho a esta mujer a hablar sobre su pasado?

”Basta. No tienes ningún derecho a hablar tú sobre mis padres. No tienes idea de como ha sido nuestra convivencia más de lo que yo he dicho, así que deja de meterte palabras a la boca que no tiene nada que ver”, gruñe

Lily aprieta los labios. Irritada.

“No creo que comprendas lo que quiero de..."

”¡Por supuesto que lo hago!”, interrumpe, “Sé perfectamente tu animosidad a James.” Lily abre la boca para replicar, “Oh, por favor, Lily, ni siquiera intentes negarlo, es más que obvio. Pero los problemas que ustedes tengan no deberían de afectar a nadie más que ustedes; es así que eso no te da derecho a intentar quitarle importancia al papel que él tiene en la vida de Harry, al esfuerzo que él hace.

”¿Qué no tengo derecho?, ¿acaso crees que es algo que decido y obligo a hacer a mi hijo, Black?”, expresa furiosa, dejando su taza en la mesa en un movimiento brusco. 

”No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que es lo que te hace pensar que tengo malentendidos con James o algo parecido; los asuntos privados entre él y yo se quedan así, privados. En segundo lugar, afirmas con gran exalto que yo intento quitarle su rol como padre, pero, ahora, déjame preguntarte Sirius, ¿acaso tu querido amigo sabe lo mismo que tú sabes de Harry?, ¿tiene idea de todas las cosas que él vive o siquiera ha estado presente en sus momentos cruciales?. 

No, cierto, entonces no intentes engañarte.”, recrimina.

”Esa no es una razón para...” Intenta reclamar Sirius.

”¿Razón?, ¿quieres que hablemos sobre razones? ¡Muy bien, hagámoslo! para que al fin te quites la venda de los ojos. James Potter será genial como amigo y entre muchos otros aspectos, ¿pero, como padre?”, ella hace un sonido despectivo. “Como padre él deja mucho que desear y aunque te duela escuchar esto, Black, tú en la más profundo de tu conciencia lo sabes, porque puede ser que él tenga dos hijos, un trabajo y muchas cosas que hacer. Sin embargo, el único perjudicado que sale de toda esta situación es Harry y me da pena que tú siendo su padrino y todo lo que significas para él, no hagas nada al respecto”, gruñe furiosa.

Lily mira con completo disgusto a Sirius, la tentación de decirle las cosas que suceden, reclamar lo obvio y que se de cuenta que al hombre que tanto protege no es el mismo al que tanto idolatra. 

Lily niega la cabeza, al pensar en eso, como si alguna vez Black fuera a decir algo en contra de su queridísimo amigo. 

Ella bufa.

Sirius la miro furibundo, la mandíbula apretada en cólera. La miró un momento más y luego empieza a caminar a la salida. 

En el momento que está agarrando a la perilla,” Puede que tengas razón y tú como madre seas mucho mejor, pero como persona, Lily” él niega la cabeza con pesadez,” Sinceramente, no puedo reconocerte como la persona que una vez fue mi amiga”, declaró volteando parcialmente. 

Su mirada es dura, castigadora.

Lily le dio una sonrisa fría, “Yo tampoco Sirius, pero no por eso vivo lamentándome o huyendo de mis responsabilidades, ¿no?”, recuerda venenosamente.

Sirius abre la puerta y se va.

.

.

.

** 19 de mayo de 1985. Mansión Potter, Inglaterra **

“Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, ¿acaso es mi querido hijo quien ha decidido venir a recibirme?”, pregunta James Potter juguetonamente a su pequeño hijo que estaba mirando por las rendijas de la puerta.

Andrew Potter de apenas cinco años, salta asustado al ser atrapado; pero, rápidamente pierde su miedo al ver a su padre en casa.

”¡Papá!, ¿qué haces aquí?, siempre llegas más tarde a casa”, señala Andrew; ingresa corriendo a la amplia habitación. 

El temor de ser atrapado en la oficina de su padre queda olvidado.

”Bueno, campeón, decidí que sería bueno dejar algo de papeleo para después y poder así llegar a casa antes.” Explica James dejando de lado los papeles que anteriormente estaba revisando. 

”Además, ¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendido o es acaso que estabas planeando una broma y por eso ingresaste a mi estudio cuando creías que no había nadie?”, susurró conspirativamente mirando a su hijo con sospecha. 

”¡Claro que no!”, negó efusivamente con la cabeza el niño. 

”Solo quería revisar unas cuantas cosas. Era solo una revisión por tu ausencia, quería que todo estuviera en orden”. Andrew olfateó petulantemente volteando a ver a la pared.

James soltó una risa ante la mentira descarada de su hijo. Se levantó y se acercó a donde él estaba.

”Eres un pésimo mentiroso, ¿lo sabías?”, le revela James, hincándose en una rodilla. 

Revuelve su cabello con cariño. 

Andrew suelta una queja enojada y se aleja cruzando sus brazos. Hace pucheros y los oculta volteando su rostro para que padre no los vea.

”¡No es justo!, ¿Por qué siempre parece que sabes todo lo que hago?”, reclama, furioso. Andrew miró enojado a su padre esperando una respuesta.

James vuelve a sonreír. 

”Eso es, porque todo lo que tú haces ahora, yo ya lo hice en mis tiempos”. Presume. “De cualquier manera, ¿me dirás ahora porque entraste a mi estudio o debo de utilizar mis grandes técnicas de auror para descubrir las verdades de este pequeño maleante?.

Andrew parece dudar un momento, pero al ser descubierto decide revelar la verdad. Su padre seguro lo entendería y podría ayudarlo en su búsqueda, solo esperaba que madre no descubriera lo que estaba realizando.

”Draco me dijo que trajera un libro de hechizos para nuestra próxima reunión”, confiesa con nerviosismo, “Su papá no lo permite practicar magia aún y yo no sabía cuál de todos elegir ¡y la biblioteca es muy grande, papá!” reclama. 

”Así que creí que lo mejor sería tomar uno de tu estudio, ¿estas molesto?”, pregunta tímidamente mirando a su padre.

”Umh, ya veo”, murmura James. Su hijo había intentado robar un libro que podría haber sido peligroso solo para complacer a un amigo, ¿Por qué no le sorprendía que Andrew hiciera eso, siendo su hijo?

”¿Te das cuenta que eso podría haber sido muy peligro, Andy?. Los libros que tengo en mi estudio están aquí y no en la biblioteca, porque son peligrosos”, amonesta James; con un brazo lo carga.

“No intentes volver a hacer algo parecido o en el futuro podrías salir lastimado”, regaña con severidad.

Andrew se encoge en sí mismo ante la reprimenda, “Lo siento, papá, no lo volveré a hacer”, promete. 

Pequeños sonidos de llanto se escapan de él que hacen que James se compadezca. Su hijo es muy sensible ante cualquier regaño, el recuerdo de otro niño que lloró una vez cuando lo regañó llega a su mente, pero decide ignorarlo.

”Pero, bueno, viendo que estas tan arrepentido”, comienza alargando la última sílaba, intentando eliminar su inquietud con travesura.

”Creo que tengo unos cuantos que te puedan ser de ayuda”, sonríe.

La cabeza de Andrew se levanta apresuradamente y mira con esperanza a su padre. 

”¿Lo dices en serio?.

”Así es.

”Eso significa que tampoco se lo dirás a mamá, ¿cierto?”, pregunta esperanzado. 

James suspira con cariño, por supuesto, dale una pulgada y se iría hasta el codo; piensa. 

”No, eso significa que te los daré, pero sufrirás las consecuencias del castigo que tu madre implantará”, finalizó.

”¡Pero...

”No hay peros en esto, Andrew”, interrumpe su padre, “Necesitas saber las consecuencias de tus acciones y quien mejor que tu madre que sabrá como equilibrar ambas partes: castigo y lección.” James mira a su hijo, quien parecía estar peleando internamente por saber que decir. 

Sabía que de alguna manera estaba mimando demás al niño al darle los libros solo para impresionar a un amigo, pero sentía que se lo debía. Había estado demasiados días ausente.

Andrew suelta un suspiro, “Está bien, papá, pero ¿al menos puedes estar ahí cuando me lo de?”, suplica con grandes ojos muy parecidos a un cachorro, él sabe que su madre es débil ante esa expresión, es posible que su papá también.

James lo piensa un momento y duda acerca de su decisión. Personalmente, él no desea hablar todavía con Cordelia en un tiempo cercano, pero comprende que debe de hacerlo si quiere reintegrarse nuevamente en la crianza de su hijo mayor. 

Demasiados días en el trabajo tienen como desventaja la falta de tiempo compartido con cualquiera de sus dos hijos. 

Merlín...él ni siquiera recuerda cuando fue la última vez que visitó a Harry.

”Lo pensaré”, promete. Andrew hace una mueca, pero no replica ante la falta de respuesta.

”Vaya, pero si no está alguien molesto el día de hoy”, anuncia su llegada una nueva voz. Andrew se remueve entre los brazos de su padre para que lo deje en el suelo y corre apresuradamente a donde está el nuevo individuo.

Sirius Black se encuentra en la puerta con una chaqueta de cuero con grandes adornos de plata, le lanza una sonrisa divertida a James antes de cargar a Andrew. 

”Mi pequeño Andy, ¿cómo has estado?, ¿soy yo o cada vez estas más grande?”, exclama con vigor. 

Levanta al niño a los aires y le da vueltas en círculos. Andrew ríe mientras mueve sus brazos, completamente feliz.

Las carcajadas llenan la amplia habitación con cierta calidez. 

”¡Tío Padfoot, tío Padfoot!”, repite, “me estás mareando”. 

Sirius suelta una risa antes de decidir bajar a Andrew delicadamente al suelo. Ambos todavía sonríen y James aprecia la escena con cariño.

”Pensé que recién llegarías mañana de tu misión”, comienza James acercándose a la dupla. “No sabía que acabarías antes.

”Acabamos antes la redada, al parecer fue información falsa”, Sirius frunce el ceño al recordar las largas horas nocturnas de vigilancia que no tuvieron un fin resaltante. 

”Debido a eso el capitán decidió darnos unos cuantos días libres”, finaliza con un gesto desdeñoso. Aprieta una de las mejillas de su ahijado quien suelta un sonido disgustado y molesto.

”Últimamente ha habido más misiones como esas”, reflexiona James con cierto cansancio.

Sirius lo nota de inmediato y entrecierra ligeramente los ojos con sospecha.

”¡Tío Padfoot, tío Padfoot, papá me dará un libros de hechizo, para mi y para Draco!” Llama Andrew la atención de los dos adultos.

”¿Es eso, así, bribón?”, pregunta con cariño, Sirius. Sin tomarse en serio lo dicho por el niño.

”¡Sí, papá me los prometió!”, repite Andrew.

Sirius alza una ceja con sorpresa y está a punto de preguntar si es verdad cuando James niega ligeramente con la cabeza, hace un gesto que significa "después".

”Ahora, ¿qué dices si te llevo a tu habitación a cambiarte?”, pregunta James agarrando por sorpresa a Andrew, quien suelta un grito. La risa alborotada de Sirius solo profundiza su pena. 

”¡Papá!”, reclama avergonzado.

”Creo que sería lo mejor, ya pronto será la cena”, coincide Sirius con James. Andrew hace un mohín disgustado, pero no se queja más. 

”Ve a cambiarte, luego podremos montar escobas como te prometí la última vez que vine”, negocia con el niño pequeño despeinando su cabeza. 

Andrew lo mira feliz antes de asentir con la cabeza.

”Bueno, ya, veremos eso después”, despacha ligeramente James, alejándose mientras se lleva con él a su hijo. 

Casi por salir se voltea a ver a Sirius, “espéranos en la sala, no creo que tardemos demasiado.

”Oh, si, claro. De cualquier forma, luego quiero hablar contigo de un tema importante”, dice con buen humor, pero sus ojos de alguna manera desmienten el tono de su voz.

Andrew los mira con curiosidad, sin entender lo que pasa, pero decide mantenerse callado.

James se queda quieto, pero luego asiente con la cabeza. Sale de la habitación para llevar a Andrew a cambiar.

El camino a su habitación es corto. Andrew tiene sostenida la mano de su papa mientras la zarandea.

Cuando James ingresa a la habitación, empieza a sacar la ropa de los cajones y luego recoge algunas cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo. Por supuesto, las quejas no faltan.

”En serio Andy, los elfos limpian cada habitación a diario, a diario, ¿cómo es posible que la tuya este tan desordenada?”, pregunta exasperado mientras organiza unos cuantos peluches regados en la cama a su lugar.

El cambio de ropa debería ser rápido, pero Andrew se niega a que su papá lo cambie con la excusa de ser un niño ya grande. 

James acepta entre risas, pero no antes de tomarse la molestia de intentar cepillar el cabello de su hijo. Intenta no caer en la culpa y pensar en que ese tipo de actividades que él comparte con Andrew, casi nunca han sido realizadas con Harry.

”No sé porque siempre haces eso, papá”, se queja nuevamente el niño al ver el intento de su padre por peinar su cabello indomable.

”Eso no importa”, dice quitándole importancia. Pasa su mano por los mechones más cercanos a la frente de su hijo, intentado aplastarlos con su mano mientras que con la otra sigue peinando. 

”Nunca pierdo nada intentándolo una vez más, ¿no?”, pregunta dándole un tiro juguetón a un mechón rebelde.

Andrew mira curioso el espejo que se encuentra en la pared opuesta a su cama, su padre parece estar librando una batalla campal con su caballo. Se da cuenta del gran parecido que comparten ambos, incluso en los lentes. 

”¿Sabías que mi madre tenía el mismo color de cabello que tú?”, comenta de forma espontánea James. 

Andrew parpadea un par de veces antes de preguntar, “¿en serio, rubio?.

Su padre hace un sonido afirmativo mientras sostiene el peine con la boca, sus dos manos trabajando en los mechones más cercanos a la nuca. “Si, es algo sorprendente considerando que tu mamá y yo tenemos el cabello oscuro”, murmura luego de un tiempo. El peine dejado a un lado.

”¡Lo ves!”, exclama James con gozo, distrayendo de su reflejo a Andrew para mirar la sonrisa feliz de su padre. “Así no está tan bárbaro”, declara él contento. Andrew vuelve a mirar al espejo notando que su cabello, aunque no ordenado, está por lo menos ligeramente presentable.

James da una liguera palmada a su hombro, “Ahora, campeón, cámbiate. No tardes mucho, Padfoot y yo estaremos abajo esperándote.”, le comunica James.

”¿Podré montar una escoba con el tío Padfoot, papá?”, pregunta Andrew con cierta ansiedad.

Su padre se detiene en la puerta, parece pensar largamente en su respuesta antes de suspirar.

”Primero cámbiate y baja para cenar”, inicia. James ve como su hijo ya está haciendo muecas para mostrar su desacuerdo. 

”Ya, ya, está bien. Muy bien, montarás una escoba, pero si lo haces no serás el único, ¿está bien?, yo también me integrare, ¿feliz?”, culmina con los brazos en la cadera, mirándolo con falsa molestia.

Andrew chilla feliz antes de lanzarse corriendo a donde esta James, “Si, si, si, está muy bien. ¡Te quiero mucho papá!”, grita saltando alrededor de su padre. 

James se ríe divertido por la reacción tan efusiva.

”Bien, bien, cálmate, ahora necesitas cambiarte, Andy. No te demores demasiado, ¿sí?.

”Si”, le grita feliz antes de que cierre la puerta.

James niega la cabeza con cariño, él sabe que Cordelia le sacará en cara este pequeño capricho, pero prefiere mantener ese pensamiento muy alejado, por lo menos por ahora. 

Mientras baja las escaleras puede visualizar a Sirius en la sala de estar tomando un vaso con licor.

”¿No crees que es muy temprano para tomar?”, pregunta acercándose a uno de los sillones, “todavía ni hemos cenado.

Sirius se queda mirándolo mientras traga otro sorbo de su bebida; cuando decide que es suficiente, deja el vaso encima del armario.

”Necesitaba algo que me dé un poco de valor”, confiesa acercándose al sillón que estaba situado al frente del de James.

”Un gryffindor tomando algo para que le dé un poco de valor, creo que te confundieron de casa, mi amigo”, ríe con gracia.

Sirius sonríe divertido por la broma, pero luego su rostro cambia a seriedad.

”Dime, James, ¿por qué no has estado visitando a Harry últimamente?”, pregunta directamente. 

James parpadea, sorprendido por la dirección de la conversación. 

”Oh, ya veo, es acerca de eso de lo que querías hablar”, murmura con cansancio. Sus ojos no miran a Sirius cuando dice eso.

Sirius frunce el ceño, irritado por el comportamiento de James. Frustrado se revuelve en el sillón.

“¿En serio?, es eso lo único que dirás: Es acerca de eso de lo que querías hablar. ¡Por las bolas de Merlín, James! ¿qué demonios te pasa?, estamos hablando de uno de tus hijos no de una maldita oferta de pociones.”, exclama furioso golpeando con un puño al costado del sillón.

James tiene la decencia de parecer culpable, pero Sirius esta lo suficiente molesto para no tomar en cuenta eso. 

”¡Eso ya lo sé!, ya sé que tengo una responsabilidad con Harry, Sirius”, replica revolviendo su cabello. “Pero he estado ocupado con el trabajo, eso es todo. Planeo visitarlo pronto.

”¿Ocupado por el trabajo?, ¿escuchas lo que estás diciendo, James? Yo también trabajo y puedo decir que paso más tiempo con Harry de lo que tú has estado pasando estos últimos meses”, Sirius saca en cara lo antes dicho por Lily, “El trabajo no es por lo que has estado desapareciendo regularmente, esto viene por algo más, ¿cierto? ¡¿Qué es lo que estas ocultando?!

”¡Nada!, ¿acaso no puedo estar ocupado por el trabajo, Sirius, no se me permite eso?”, reclama indignado, “Llego a casa y casi siempre discuto con Cordelia, quiero pasar tiempo con Andy y ella siempre está restringiéndonos con pautas tontas. Exige salidas, compras, Andy atención” se detiene y traga saliva, la aprehensión acumulándose en su garganta.

“Y Harry...es difícil ver a Harry con Lily en la cabaña”, finaliza con pasividad.

”Oh, entonces estas dejando de lado a Harry por su madre”, gruñe Sirius. Furioso e irritado con toda la situación.

”¡No!”, replica inmediatamente James mirándolo a los ojos.

”¿No?, yo creo que sí y tú también, Jamie”, Black suspira, “Escucha, sé que aún mantienes sentimientos por Lily, pero no puedes dejar que ellos se conviertan en un inconveniente para pasar tiempo con Harry.

James se lame los labios, nervioso.

”Harry es un niño dulce, Jamie, él no se merece que su padre no lo visite frecuentemente por razones personales. ¿Te das cuenta que él es único que está saliendo perjudicado de esto?”, intenta explicar Sirius de forma más tranquila. Se da cuenta que la violencia lo único que hará será dificultar las cosas.

James se quita lo lentes para agarrar su nariz, es un tic que él siempre hace cuando está nervioso, reconoce Sirius. 

”Sí, lo se, lo sé, y me hace sentir terrible, pero sigue siendo doloroso cada vez que lo veo, es como...” Sus ojos se humedecen, “Es solo que me hace imaginar como hubiera sido todo si no la hubiera jodido, ¿sabes?”, intenta explicar.

Sirius suelta un suspiro, está agotado de ver ese remordimiento latente en James. 

”Ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para seguir lamentándose por las cosas del pasado”, dice con delicadeza, “ciertamente yo tampoco te veía en esta vida”, confiesa. Sirius suelta un suspiro.

”Sé que este no es el futuro que te visualizabas cuando salimos de Hogwarts, pero es tuyo ahora y no puedes simplemente escapar como un cobarde, James. Tienes dos hijos, no puedes hacerles eso”, le dice con gran ferocidad las últimas palabras Sirius.

”Has sido bendecido por la magia con dos niños impresionantes, cada uno diferente, pero muy similares, ¿tú también lo notas, no?”, James se ríe, pero parece que en cualquier momento llorará. 

”Ambos se merecen tener un padre, uno que los quiera y preste atención. Créeme, yo que lo he vivido en primera persona sé que es tener un padre que no es lo que esperabas. No dejaré que ninguno de ellos sufra como yo lo hice; así como no dejaré que te sigas martirizando por el pasado más, ¿me escuchas?”, declaró Sirius. 

Se levanta y se acerca a donde está su ser más preciado.

”¿Desde cuando eres un consejero tan profesional?”, pregunta James cuando Sirius está a su costado.

”La situación a veces amerita mi gran sentido de racionalidad, oh gran señor Potter”, explica pasando su brazo por los hombros de James.

Él esconde su rostro en un costado de Sirius, “Gracias, Padfoot, realmente necesitaba esto. Eres el mejor, ¿lo sabías? Mis hijos tienes mucha suerte por tenerte como padrino”, murmura James amortiguando sus palabras en la camiseta negra.

”Aw, me harás llorar, Jamie, si sigues con esas palabras”, canturrea Sirius frotando su mejilla con la coronilla de la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

James sonríe, una pequeña cosa más suave que sus sonrisas usuales. Se presiona contra Sirius, complacido con el contacto físico. 

Él no le dice a él en ningún momento cuan cansado se siente de todo en general. Cuan jodido está, al punto que se está metiendo en cosas que no debería y es posible que acabe mal. 

Ni una palabra de eso se le escapa mientras Sirius está presente.

Animado, Sirius decide tirarse encima de James, tomándolo por sorpresa, pero rápidamente contra ataca.

Ambos comienzan a pelear como niños en medio de la sala; es James quien inicia con almohadas.

”¡Los griffyndors no lloran, ¿me escuchas?!”, Grita Sirius tirándose al suelo para no recibir el impacto de la almohada. 

James suelta una carcajada, está parado encima de uno de los sillones. Todo el suelo lleno de almohadas configuradas.

”¿Quién está llorando?, Yo fui quien te vio cuando esa lagrima se te cayó cuando declaré mis sentimientos”, grita James con descaro. Sirius agarra varias almohadas como escudo y corre en dirección a él. Él previendo esto, se pone en guardia, listo para resistir el golpe, pero este es demasiado poderoso. La embestida es tan fuerte que ocasiona que ambos caigan al suelo con un fuerte sonido.

”¡Papá!”, exclama Andrew recién ingresando a la habitación desordenada.

”¡Andy, ven aquí y acompáñanos!”, grita James corriendo a donde está su hijo. Lo carga y lo posición en su frente.

”Por supuesto, utiliza al niño de escudo. Qué gran estrategia, Prongslet”, James suelta una carcajada y Sirius rueda los ojos. Se levanta de su posición del suelo.

”Ahora, Andy, repite conmigo: tío Padfoot es un mal perdedor”, recita James. Andrew ríe divertido por las travesuras de su padre.

”Tío Padfoot es...”, dice juguetón.

”¡James!”, grita ofendido. Mas risas por parte de los dos.

Andrew sale corriendo a donde esta Sirius y este lo carga, ambos empiezan a conversar animadamente. 

James sonríe, sabe que ha estado descuidando a su familia. El trabajo ha tomado demasiado de él, al punto que poco a poco se está convirtiendo en una persona que desconoce y desprecia. A veces tiene miedo de lo que ve en el espejo, porque no se reconoce.

”Ahora, ahora, niños. Vamos a comer que me muero de hambre”, dice.

.

.

.

**20 de mayo de 1985. Valle del Godric, Inglaterra.**

James Potter se saca los lentes y los limpia con una de las mangas de su túnica. 

Mira nervioso la puerta de la cabaña. Alza su mano listo para tocar, pero se detiene. Respira con fuerza dándose valor una vez más y toca.

Se remueve incómodo mirando a los lados con nerviosismo. Morgana, él estaba comenzando a sudar. 

Masculle en voz baja la pésima elección de túnicas que había hecho. Su nerviosismo alcana puntos máximos cuando escucha la puerta abrirse.

”James”. Lily abre la puerta. Se da cuenta que su voz tiene demasiada sorpresa 

Está a punto de responder, pero cualquier aliento o palabra que tenia se le fue al ver a su amor de la escuela. 

Lily lo está mirando fijamente con toda su belleza devastadora.

Cuando ellos eran más jóvenes, en sus primeros días de noviazgo recuerda, James sentiría frecuentemente la debilidad en sus rodillas, esa vulnerabilidad de estar cerca de ella. Una extraña adoración latente en ese entonces había nacido. 

James llegaría a sentir tantas cosas profundas por Lily, que incluso ahora, habiendo encontrado a Cordelia, quien era su alma gemela, de alguna forma todas esas sensaciones no se podían igualar. 

James carraspeó intentando encontrar su voz. Demonios, ¿Por qué era tan sentimental cada vez que estaba con ella? 

”Hola, Lily”, el susurro sonaría muy fuerte entre ambos; él cree que esta sudando más. 

Maldición.

Lily lo mira sin moverse de su lugar, aspecto que no ayuda ni un poco a su nerviosismo.

Ella lo ve con tanta intensidad, la línea de sus labios apretados con rigidez. Una gota de sudor cae por la sien de James, su cuello sofocado incluso si la túnica era parcialmente suelta.

”Hola, James. Pasa, por favor”, la puerta es abierta en invitación. 

James cruza rápidamente, su cuerpo tenso. Merlín, se sentía tan nervioso incluso cuando había estado aquí en tantas ocasiones.

El ambiente está cargado de tensión. 

Lily parada a su costado, quieta. James miró a un lado, incómodo. Se remueve y voltea a ver toda la casa; visualiza más adornos que la última vez que estuvo ahí.

La cabaña era acogedora y cálida, todo lo que no tenía en su casa.

”Lily”, empieza. James sonríe de una manera que parece más una mueca. 

”Yo sé que no tengo una excusa que me permita explicar mi ausencia todo este tiempo. Aceptaré cualquier cosa que decidas como represalia. Sé que no he sido el mejor padre últimamente, pero intentaré cambiar las cosas.”, promete. Su extraña sonrisa permanece en su rostro. James Potter es el mismo retrato de la incomodidad y de las ganas de escapar de un lugar.

”Dime, James, ¿por qué?”, preguntaría Lily recostándose con una de las paredes de la entrada.

”¿Qué?”, pregunta confundido. 

Ella suelta una risa sardónica, “Creo que tú y yo sabemos perfectamente de lo que yo estoy hablando. Esto no es por diversas circunstancias, ¿cierto? Es solo una y se llama como yo”, dice desafiante. 

Toda la postura de su cuerpo ha cambiado, se encuentra a la defensiva. La mandíbula ferozmente levantada.

”Lily, no”, reprocha James exasperado. ¿Cuántas veces más deben de tener esta discusión?

”¿No?, entonces explícame. Vamos, hazlo. ¿No puedes, cierto? ¿Sabes por qué?, porque lo único que estás haciendo ahora es tapar el sol con un pulgar. ¿Tanto te ofende el hecho de que yo sea la madre de Harry?”. James respira hondo intentando calmarse.

”¡Sabes que eso es falso!, estas comenzando a malinterpretar las cosas nuevamente. He estado demasiado ocupado, esto no tiene que ver contigo o con nosotros. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el trabajo, no creo que lo entiendes.”, protesta. 

Lily se eriza ante su último comentario.

”¿Es así?, bueno permíteme dudarlo, James. Hasta ahora lo único que he visto es un desapego de tu parte, tu remordimiento muy presente”, menciona con voz venenosa. 

”Sé que tiene más asuntos, pero me irrita y enfurece que de todos ellos, Harry sea el último, como si no fuera lo suficientemente valioso como tu otro hijo. Qué su padre esta más desaparecido que presente, eh”. El remordimiento por sus palabras es algo pesado y agrio que se acurruca en la parte trasera de la boca. James lo siente en primera mano en este momento.

”¡Harry es tan importante como Andrew! No te permito que digas eso. Se que no he estado muy presente en la mayor parte de los casos, pero el hecho que digas que no estoy tan presente, solo por estos meses que he estado ocupado”, suelta un sonido despectivo,” es una completa falsedad.

Lily se acerca molesta a James hasta estar cara a cara. 

”Entonces contéstame una pregunta James, ¿eres tan ausente con tu otro hijo como con el mío?, ¿Cordelia te permite eso?. Vamos, cuéntame, ¿lo visitas ocasionalmente dos o tres veces mensualmente?”, la dulzura azucarada en su tono contradeciría las agudas palabras.

Doloroso, sí concordó James. Era doloroso escuchar la verdad en la mayor parte de ocasiones. 

Él la mira fríamente.

”Lo que yo haga con mi _familia_ no es asunto tuyo”, dice vengativamente. Algo oscuro se regocijo cuando vio el dolor en los ojos ajenos. 

Sonríe con crueldad.

”No es asunto tuyo”, se burla Lily. Una sonrisa ancha que mostraría todos sus dientes le regala. “Yo no estoy al tanto de las noticias que tan bien te rodean, pero incluso así se cuan dominado estas por esa mujer, cuan sumiso te has vuelto, James Potter.

”¡Basta, Lily!. No te permitiré que me sigas insultando de esa manera, ¿a ti en que te incumbe como me comporte yo con mi pareja?”, se toma la libertar de engrosar la última palabra. 

”Lo que Cordelia haga o deje de hace nunca ha sido asunto tuyo o será. Menos aún lo que suceda entre nosotros”. Ella lo mira con tanto desdén y se aleja con pasos furiosos.

”¡No te reconozco!”, declara con los dientes apretados, “más te veo con el tiempo y digo ¿dónde está la persona con la que un día me casé? ¿Acaso todo eso fue una farsa desde el inicio?”, pregunta dando media vuelta para confrontarlo.

James deja ir toda su ira con sus palabras. 

La miró resignado. ¿En qué momento habían llegado a esto? A solo tener una conversación que fácilmente se convertiría en discusión. ¿Sería siempre esta la única relación que tendría con Lily?

”Tú mejor que nadie sabes que lo nuestro fue sincero”, le dice cerrando los ojos, “y si esto se acabo fue porque tú lo decidiste.

”¡Porque me engañaste! ¡Todo eso se terminó, porque me engañaste!”, Lily explota gritando.

”¡Esto no es porque yo quise!, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, ¿qué me siguiera acostando contigo, feliz de la vida mientras existía otra mujer embarazada de ti? ¡¿Cuan desvergonzado puedes ser James Potter?!”, su respiración era agitada. 

Ella estaba temblando de la ira, Lily mira a James con tanta rabia y desprecia con toda su alma al hombre en que la persona que amaba se ha convertido. 

Odia a esta sucia marioneta que fácilmente se tapa los ojos para no afrontar la realidad.

”¡Sabes que todo esto pudo haber funcionado! Lo hubiéramos hecho funcionar, pero tú decidiste acabar con todo”, reclama furioso y aún rencoroso por el término de su relación, “Yo te amaba, te amaba más que a mi vida. Hubiera dejado todo por ti si me lo pedias. La hubiera dejado si me lo decías”, confiesa. La mira desde lo más alto que su altura le permite. 

”Escucha lo que dices”, dice ella negando con la cabeza, está llorando se da cuenta, “¿dejarla, James?, ¿en serio? Tenía cinco meses de embarazo, además que me habías engañado”. Lily agarra su rostro, hay más rabia y pena que dolor en sus ojos.

“Era tu alma gemela y una infidelidad lo que existía en ese momento, no más. ¿Cómo podría nuestra relación funcionar?.

James cierra los ojos. La realidad de las cosas es más cruda cuando uno lo vive. Un alma gemela y un niño en su casa, debería de ser feliz, ¿pero, por qué desde que se había separado de Lily no lo era?

”Eso es todo, ¿no?”, le pregunta James. Ambos están muy cerca, sus respiraciones compartidas.

Ella se aleja, “He escuchado que hay cierta plenitud cuando dos almas están juntas”, le dice cambiando de tema.

”La plenitud no significa felicidad”, replica de inmediato.

”Puede que no, pero sí estabilidad. De cualquier forma, ¿Cómo crees que siquiera hubiera sido?, hablo de nuestra relación, por cierto”, ella hace una pausa. “Te lo hubiera sacado en cara en muchas ocasiones, ¿sabes? En qué tipo de ambiente hubiera vivido Harry, James. ¿Escuchar este tipo de disputas diarias?, ¿hasta qué punto hubiéramos resistido antes de llegar a odiarnos?” Dice Lily mirándolo.

Parece tan cansada como si todo el peso de las cosas la hubiera tocado solo hace poco. Ella mira con resignación y con pena a su ex esposo.

”Es de esta forma que ambos niños crecen mejor, esto es lo mejor”, intenta convencerlo. 

James la mira furioso cuando la escucha.

”¡Planeas sacrificar todo por otros!”, gruñe él. 

”No”, replica Lily. Le da una mirada puntiaguda. Se toma un tiempo antes de responder, y luego niega ligeramente con la cabeza. 

”Sacrificaré todo por mi hijo”, declara. “Y con la conducta que has demostrado todos estos meses me doy cuenta que hice la mejor elección.

James la mira fijamente, herido por sus palabras, cansado de tantas horas de trabajo. La conversación con Sirius presente y las palabras gélidas de Cordelia de la mañana golpeando en sus sienes. 

Entonces dice algo de lo que se arrepentirá los siguientes años de su vida.

”Le pediré a Cordelia matrimonio en unos días”, dice repentinamente.

Lily se queda muda, mira a James con dolor nada disimulado. 

Rehúye su mirada parpadeando varias veces, aprieta su mandíbula tan fuerte que le duele los dientes. 

_No, no llores_ , se dice desesperada. Toma coraje y lo confronta con toda la valentía que logra reunir.

”Te felicito, ya llevan más de cinco años juntos. Yo los deseo lo mejor”. Lily lo mira con clara cortesía, pero no sonríe en ningún momento cuando dice esas palabras. 

Ella empieza a caminar a las escaleras.

Él la mira fijamente sin creerle ni un poco. Se pasa las manos por la cara.

Parada en medio de la casa, lista para subir las escaleras dice: “Harry está en el patio trasero, estoy segura que estará feliz de compartir algo de tiempo con su padre. En el momento que te vayas no olvides cerrar bien la puerta. 

James entiende sin que dijera nada que sería el único despido que recibiría de ella.

Apoya su frente en la pared, completamente agotado luego de discutir. 

”Eres un idiota”, se regaña. Se había prometido no discutir más con Lily. 

Mierda, era un idiota. ¿Qué mierda había dicho?

.

.

.

Pasa un tiempo hasta que decida ir con Harry.

Su hijo estaba encima de una alfombra, pintando un montón de dibujos. Las pinturas y colores esparcidos por todos lados. Había más dibujos sin pintar tirados a un costado. 

Él sonrió cariñoso al verlo. Lily tenía la costumbre de incentivar al niño a realizar muchas actividades, incluso si en algunas era muy joven. Sin embargo, él no podía replicar, no cuando Harry era muy receptivo a ellas.

Antes de cruzar al patio, James pasó una mano por todo el relieve de la puerta, sintiendo las runas que ayudaban a Harry con su sensibilidad mágica. Estaban complejamente construidas y le permitían a su hijo permanecer en la casa sin tener alguna incomodidad, no importaba si en ella permanecieran personas con grandes núcleos de magia.

Él paso por el patio sin hacer ruido y frunce el ceño desconcertado cuando Harry no lo reconoce. El niño estaba a espaldas de él, seguía muy distraído. James se acerca con cuidado hasta quedar al lado de él.

”Ha”rry”, dice alargando las palabras. Él se quedaría quieto y luego voltearía rápido.

”¡Tío Si...”, cualquier palabra que Harry quería decir quedó en silencio cuando vio a su papá.

James desea no admitir cuanto le dolió que su propio hijo lo confundiera con alguien más.

”Ey, Prongs”, él vuelve a llamar esta vez cariñosamente. 

El niño se encuentra tan quieto, se ve incómodo. 

Su comportamiento solo evidencia todo lo que le han dicho Sirius y Lily. James siente un dolor sordo en el pecho al ser testigo de su propia negligencia. 

”¿Qué tal, cachorro? ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo que no he estado presente?.

Harry se remueve nervioso. 

”He estado bien, aprendí nuevas cosas. ¿Cómo te has encontrado tú, padre?” James frunce el ceño al notar que el niño está pensando cuidadosamente las palabras antes de hablar.

”Ah, ya veo, me alegra mucho escuchar eso”, le dice. Pasa una mano por el cabello de su hijo con cierta incertidumbre. 

Se da cuenta que ha estado haciendo algo muy mal todo este tiempo cuando Harry lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos por ese pequeño gesto. Le toma un tiempo a él poder sentirse cómodo con su padre.

James no puede evitar comparar su comportamiento con Andrew, cuan distinto era en ambos. 

”Mamá compró una nueva lechuza, se llama Hedwig”, le informa Harry con la cabeza baja. Parece muy entretenido en ver los patrones de su túnica que seguir hablando con su padre. 

James se da cuenta que los patrones son los culpables que su hijo no lo sintiera apenas piso el patio. La habilidad mágica de Harry estaba tan avanzada en tan poca edad que era necesario privatizarla con sellos y runas poderosas.

”¿Es así?, ¿Qué paso con la última?”, se recuesta al lado de Harry. El niño no replica en ningún momento.

”Oh, ella falleció”, diría agarrando unos cuantos colores, “Mamá me dijo que era el ciclo de la vida, que es muy normal que los animales mueran cuando están muy viejitos. Lo mismo sucederá con todos nosotros”, repite las mismas palabras que su mamá mirándolo.

”Vaya, veo que sabes muchas cosas”. Parpadeó sorprendido, no se esperaba que Harry supiera que era la muerte o algo sobre temas parecidos. 

”¿Tú crees?, mamá dice que incluso si sé algo, nunca podre saberlo todo”, se enfurruña.

James ríe, “Esa es otra ley de vida, Harry. No podemos conocer todo”, explica. 

El niño lo ve con los ojos muy abiertos como si le hubiera revelado la verdad del mundo. 

Algo se suavizo en James; quizás ya no hubiera un futuro con Lily, pero su hijo no tenía porque ser el culpable de sus errores.

”Pero yo sé muchas cosas. ¡Hablo en serio!”, se quejaría al ver la sonrisa de su padre, “Sé los nombres de muchos dinosaurios, de estrellas y mitos antiguos. Mamá me explicará todas las características de las plantas y recuerdo muchas, realmente muchas. También se unas palabras de latín, papá”, reclama haciendo pucheros.

James suelta una carcajada, divertido por las palabras de su hijo. Lo mira con cariño. 

Acurruca su rostro en ambas manos tomándolo por sorpresa.

”Harry, pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que tu padre te ama.”, comienza James, “Si no puedo venir seguido no es por no querer, sino porque no encuentro el tiempo necesario, ¿entiendes eso, cachorro?”, pregunta.

Harry parpadea varias veces antes de ladear la cabeza como un cachorro, aún atrapado.

”Está bien, papa. Lo entiendo”, James creyó que no cuando vio la sonrisa triste de su hijo.

Él plantó un beso en su frente mientras pensaba con remordimiento: " _Perdóname, Harry, por ser tan cobarde"_


	3. Recuerdos preciosos: Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se divide en tres partes y cuenta como dice su título: recuerdos.  
> Es una de las partes más bonitas de la historia podría decir, ya que se ve la interacción entre Harry y Lily, asi como la de James con sus hijos y Sirius con sus respectivos ahijados.

** 1 de agosto de 1986, Valle del Godric. **

“¿Qué te dicho de no jugar cuando tengas puesto estas túnicas, Harry?” Lily regaña a su hijo, un poco ofuscada.

Hoy era un día importante; se estarían reuniendo varios conocidos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry y su hijo debía de esta impecable. Aunque no era esencialmente la fecha exacta, ellos lo tomarían como si fuera.

Lily saca su varita y lanza un hechizo de limpieza en él.

Harry hace un mohín.

“¡Pero no estaba jugando, mamá! Dijiste que llevara mis juguetes y algunos estaban debajo de la cama”, se queja.

Ella suspira, ligeramente desesperada. Pasa su mano por el cabello de su hijo intentando aplanar unos cuantos rizos rebeldes que parecen confrontar a la gravedad.

“Está bien, está bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, al menos no con estas. Tú sabes lo costosas que son.”, murmura. Delinea con sus dedos las runas que son casi invisibles en la túnica roja de su hijo, debido a que son de apenas solo un tono más oscuro.

Otros detalles mas brillantes en dorado llamaban la atención del espectador para alejarlos de la verdad oculta en las mangas de su primogénito.

Su hijo lo mira con sus grandes ojos verdes, curioso.

“Yo sé que son costosas, pero no entiendo mucho el por qué”, dice frunciendo el ceño.

“Ya hemos hablado de esto, cariño”, Lily pasa una mano por su mejilla.

“Son de ayuda para que no tengan esos dolores de cabeza o la incomodidad que sientes; iremos a un lugar con muchas personas y seria bueno que ninguno se da cuenta de tu condición.”, explica con suavidad.

Harry aprieta sus manos en la tela roja, su rostro muestra la duda que tiene desde hace mucho. Alza la mirada para ver a su madre.

“¿Mamá, eso siempre será así?”, pregunta, la incertidumbre manchando su joven voz.

Lily se agacha a su altura, sus manos pasan a acunar su rostro. Acaricia con cariño toda la carita de su hijo, lo mira y su mente está en conflicto por elegir que dirá.

“Es necesario por ahora, Harry”, tranquiliza con toda la sinceridad que puede reunir.

“Solo espera un tiempo más, encontraré una solución a esto pronto, ¿si?” El niño duda un momento y luego solo asiente, creyendo con rapidez las palabras de su madre.

La suave inocencia en él todavía de ayuda para ocultar cosas que no era necesario que supiera.

“Cualquier cosa que notes extraño, me avisarás, ¿está claro?”, pregunta.

Harry sonríe y asiente repetidamente con la cabeza.

“¡Sí!”, grita.

“¿Entonces, tienes todo listo para irnos ahora?”, su hijo frunce los labios, una manía copiada de ella, y se toma su tiempo en pensar en todos los juguetes que lleva en una bolsa.

“¡Sí, tengo a todos aquí!”, levanta la pequeña bolsa negra.

“Bien, entonces vámonos”, ella tiende su mano para que Harry la tome.

Agarrados de la mano, los dos van hacia la entrada de la casa.

Lily abre la puerta y se sorprende de a quien encuentra.

“¡Mira, mamá! ¡Es tío Siri!”, exclama encantado. Se suelta de la mano de su madre y corre todo el trayecto que le falta a él para alcanzarlo.

Sirius ríe feliz atrapando a su ahijado, lo aprieta fuerte ganándose un grito del niño.

“¡Harry!”, grita. Lo alza con sus dos brazos, la sonrisa en su rostro es enorme y animada.

“¡Tío Siri!”, contesta Harry igual de eufórico. Sirius empieza a darle vueltas en el aire, mientras se ríe a carcajadas. Su equilibrio es precoz y parece que en cualquier momento se caerán ambos, pero eso solo parece animarlo aún más.

Cuando por fin se cansa, presiona a Harry cerca de su pecho con adoración.

“Feliz cumpleaños, Harry”, planta un beso en la coronilla de su cabello. Su ahijado hace un sonido de absoluta felicidad y frota su mejilla contra su cuello como un gatito. Ayer no había podido celebrarlo con él debido a una reunión, pero planeaba rectificar eso con la reunión planeada de hoy.

“¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!”, canta el niño con voz amortiguada.

“Sirius”, llama Lily. Parece sorprendida nota él.

“Pensé que nos encontraríamos ahí”, la pregunta es implícita.

Black voltea a verla; baja a Harry con cuidado, su sonrisa permanece intacta.

“Necesito hablar contigo de algo”, dice, el rastro de urgencia es sutil en su tono.

Se agacha a la altura del niño y saca de sus jeans un pequeño objeto.

“¿Qué dices si vas y descubres tu primer obsequio ahora, cachorro, mientras tu mama y yo hablamos de algo rápido?”, anima. El rostro de Harry parece brillar de la emoción al escuchar que solo era uno.

Lily frunce el ceño, pero no comenta nada cuando su hijo pasa por su lado corriendo.

“¿Qué sucede, Black?”, pregunta directamente, luego de notar que el niño no está cerca.

Toda expresión de Sirius se torna fría y oscura, se ve completamente molesto.

“James no vendrá a la fiesta”, informa, cortante.

Lily se queda quieta y luego lo fulmina con la mirada. Ladea con furia su rostro, sus manos están apretadas, los nudillos blancos. Respira hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse y no llamar la atención de Harry.

Pasa una mano por su rostro, quitándose un mechón de el con brusquedad. Sus uñas lastiman su oreja.

“¿Quieres volver a repetir eso?”, canturrea con dulzura.

“Recibí una carta de él hace unas horas, no mencionó el porqué solo que lo disculpáramos por su ausencia”, responde, agitado. Tiene la mandíbula apretada, furioso; flexiona sus hombros y rueda su cuello. Su cuerpo esta tenso y no puede quedarse quieto como si tuviera ira guardada.

Hay una especie de refinado salvajismo en él, en sus movimientos y postura, muy parecido a las bestias en libertad. 

Sin embargo, Lily quiere agarrar el esbelto cuello de Black y apretarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire. Está tan molesta y decepcionada de nuevamente ser engañada por el desgraciado de Potter que quiere desquitase con Sirius. Sus ganas de maldecir y decir cosas hirientes se encuentran listas en la punta de su lengua.

Pero, no, no, ella no puede, no puede cuando Harry esta en algunos pocos metros abriendo feliz su obsequio.

No, cuando Harry había esperado este día ansioso.

“No le dirás nada de esto a Harry”, decide finalmente. Sirius se detiene y la mira con seriedad, hay algo calculador en su mirada que rápido desaparece.

“Bien”, acepta, sin pedir una explicación.

Por primera vez en años, Lily y él están completamente de acuerdos con algo. Su atención pasa de inmediato a su ahijado que está corriendo de vuelta hacia ellos.

Harry corre y se engancha en la pierna de su madre.

“¡Era una caja de 'Crea tu propia poción'! ¡Es la misma que vimos la ultima vez que fuimos al callejón Diagon!”, cuenta emocionado.

“Espero que ninguno de los ingredientes que tenga sea peligroso, ¿no, Black?”, Sirius finge una sonrisa con facilidad.

“No te preocupes, los revise de antemano. ¿Qué tal estuvo, Prongs, te gustó?.

Harry ríe, “Me encantó, gracias tio Siri”, responde feliz.

Lily ofrece su mano.

“Es hora de irnos, Harry.

Harry asiente, agarra con una de ellas la mano de su mamá y con la otra atrapa la de Sirius, quien solo sonríe cariñoso.

.

.

.

**Afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole en Devon, Inglaterra.**

Los dos adultos y niño aparecen en un patio de lo que parecía ser una gran pocilga de piedra.

La casa parecía estar torcida con varios pisos de altura y habitaciones por demás. En el tejado, cinco chimeneas diferentes lo adornaban y cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía "La madriguera"

Lily frunce el ceño cuando ve todo el paisaje desordenado.

Sirius había sido el culpable de crearle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Harry. Había argumentado que era importante que el conociera más niños, incluso cuando él salía a jugar con sus amiguitos del pueblo varias tardes bajo el cuidado de Lily.

Sintió cierta aprehensión cuando observó la casa apenas parada; su mano envolvió con un poco más de fuerza en la de su hijo.

“¿Qué les parece? No es algo que se ve todos los días, ¿no?” Sirius sonríe enseñando con ambas manos la extravagante casa.

Harry mira maravillado todo lo que puede captar con sus ojos. Desde las ollas esparcidas como recipientes de comida para las gallinas hasta los calcetines colgados en la puerta.

Es tan extraño y encantador como un árbol de Navidad y tan diferente a la cabaña donde su madre y él viven.

Harry se enamora de la extraña vivienda de inmediato.

“Me encanta” Susurra, su emoción hace brilla aun más sus ojos. Lily todavía no dice nada, pero su mirada regresa nuevamente a la casa.

Los Weasley son una familia numerosa con siete niños. Arthur y Molly Weasley, así se llamaban los patriarcas de la familia. Lily los había visto solo un puñado de veces en las pocas reuniones de la Orden que accedió asistir, aunque jamás habían hablado.

A pesar que estaba al tanto de los asuntos que la Orden del fénix realizaba, eran muy pocas las veces que acudía a ellas. Prefería permanecer en casa con su hijo, investigando más en el rubro de las pociones que asistir cuando Alice Longbottom le contaba todo lo que sucedía. Además, tampoco lo hacia porque no tenia ganas de ver el rostro de dos individuos molestos de su pasado.

“Oh, ya están aquí. Pasen, pasen, por favor, ¿Qué haces parados ahí? Sirius, sabes que puedes entrar sin problema” Molly salió de la casa, luciendo la imagen de la madre maternal que las revistas representarían concurrentemente.

Detrás de ella se escuchaba los quejidos de niños, el ruidos de ollas y los pasos corriendo a quien sabe donde.

Harry miró curioso todo.

“Sí, sí, sí, ya lo sé, Molly. Déjame presentarte a Lily Evans, a quien creo que ya has visto antes, y Harry, pequeño y lindo Harry” Molestó a su ahijado.

Harry hizo un puchero molestó, pero no se quejó o hizo un berrinche. Él sabe que hacer eso está mal, su mamá le ha dicho varias veces.

“Gracias por aceptarnos en tu hogar, señora Weasley. Esperamos no interrumpir más de lo pensado.”Lily se acerca a saludar a la bruja. Le sonríe, agradecida por aceptarlos a pasar este día en su casa, incluso si ella nunca lo pidió o fue su idea inicial.

“Oh, no te preocupes Lily querida y llámame Molly, señora Weasley me hace sentir tan extraña.” Sus manos juegan en el mandil crema que lleva puesta.

“¿Ya han desayunado? Estamos desayunando, nos levantamos un poco tarde hoy y los chicos recién se están despertando. Estoy segura que los demás llegaran más tarde, pero seria bueno que los niños se conozcan un poco antes.” Molly le sonríe a Harry, quien sigue agarrando la mano de su madre y la está mirando con curiosidad.

Harry parpadea varias veces y luego sonríe enseñando sus dientes.

Él hace una imagen adorable con su cabello alborotado y enormes ojos verdes. Molly solo quiere pellizcarle esas mejillas regordetas y arrullarlo en su pecho. El niño se ve tan diferente de algunos de sus hijos que es demasiado entrañable para ella quien está acostumbrada a cabello rojo y pecas.

“Buenos días, señora Weasley. Me llamo Harry Potter y es un...placer ¿conocerla?” Harry frunce la boca cuando se olvida de como saludar correctamente. Lloroso mira a su madre en busca de ayuda.

Lily le sonríe muy cariñosa a su hijo. Le enternece que ponga en práctica lo que le enseña y sea tan educado. Ella se agacha y abre los brazos para cargarlo, Harry se anima de inmediato, presionándose contra su madre con entusiasmo.

“Lo hiciste muy bien, cariño, estoy orgullosa.”Susurra. Harry sonríe incluso más ancho, sonrojándose con satisfacción por sus palabras.

Molly arrulla, absolutamente desconsolada con él.

“Por mi seria perfecto. No lo sé tú Lily, pero yo me muero de hambre y si eres tan amable Molly, claro que aceptaré tu oferta.” Lily quiere rodar los ojos antes la desvergüenza de Black.

Molly los lleva a una pequeña cocina abarrotada de cosas, en el centro había una mesa larga con muchas sillas a sus costados. Encima de ella varios platos con comida que recién habían sido cocinados si el olor a aceite no mentía.

La matriarca Weasley mueve su varita con practica y salchichas, huevos y otras cosa comenzaron a levitar a los platos. El jugo de naranja era recién extraído por una extraña maquina.

“¡Ay, estos chicos! Les he dicho cientos de veces que despierten, pero no me hacen caso.” Molly masculle, molesta. Se limpia las manos contra el mandil como si hubiera realizado alguna de las tareas de forma manual, se percata Lily, divertida.

“Espérenos aquí un momento, los despertaré rápido y de inmediato bajaremos para desayunar.” La pequeña y regordeta mujer no esperó respuesta antes de salir apresurada a las escaleras.

“Bueno, ¿qué te parece?” Pregunta Sirius, masticando una de las salchichas recién hechas. Con un tenedor separado le ofrece una a Harry quien la toma emocionado.

Lily iba responder cuando...

“ ¡ARTHUR WEASLEY, LEVANTATE DE INMEDIATO! TENEMOS VISITAS ABAJO Y TÚ SIGUES DURMIENDO TRANQUILO. ¡NIÑOS, GEORGE, FRED, BILL, ARRIBA TODOS, AHORA! ¡LEVANTANSE!. ¡RON NO ME CIERRES LA PUERTA DE TU HABITACIÓN, MUCHACHITO! CHARLIE SAL DE ESE BAÑO RAPIDO, TUS HERMANO TAMBIEN TIENEN QUE ENTRAR."

Harry salta asustado en el regazo de su madre, la salchicha se cae por la sorpresa. Mira asustado el segundo piso.

Él vive solo con su madre y no está acostumbrado a los gritos o cualquier tipo de regaño. La única vez que fue regañado fue por su padre y nunca más volvió a suceder.

Se acurruca temeroso más cerca de su madre.

Lily también se tensa, no acostumbrada a los lugares bulliciosos. Sirius se ve incomodo a su costado.

“¿Estás bien, cachorro?” Pregunta preocupado a Harry, quien todavía está muy quieto. El niño lo mira todavía temeroso, pero sonríe. Su mano se estira y atrapa la de su padrino como protección. Lily al ver eso acaricia su cabello y murmura cosas suaves para tranquilizarlo.

Como una turba, no se demora en escuchar pasos y quejidos bajando por las escaleras.

Un batallón de niños con cabello rojo aparecen. Lily parpadea un poco, mareada al ver tantos niños. Son de diferentes tamaños, a excepción de dos, gemelos, y cada uno parece tener expresiones muy diferentes en su rostro.

“Buenos días."

“Buen dia."

“¡Buenos..."

“...dias!"

“Hola."

Una cacofonía de saludos aturden a Harry, quien ve pasmado a tanto chicos parecidos entre sí.

“¿Qué tal, chicos? ¿Cómo les va? ¿Escuché que te convertiste en prefecto, Bill? Felicidades, aunque es una tarea demasiada laboriosa” Sirius inicia una conversación, por su tono se nota que estaba muy acostumbrado a la numerosa familia.

Un adolescente con el cabello largo y lacio, parece ser el mayor, sonríe, un poco avergonzado por las palabras de Sirius.

“Sí, hace poco llegó la carta."

“Mamá se emocionó tanto que hizo un banquete por él.” Se burló otro muchacho, más bajo, pero con una contextura más ancha que el anterior.

“¡Alguien está celoso, celoso, celoso!”Canturrearon dos niños corriendo a la mesa a sentarse.

“¡Basta! Acaso no se pueden comportarán ni siquiera cuando tenemos visita.” Uno de los niños se ajusta los lentes. Le lanza miradas mordaces a los gemelos cuando estos comienzan a imitar sus palabras con voz aguda.

Lily se queda sentada en esa larga mesa sin saber que decir. Una admiración nace por Molly Weasley al ver a tantos muchachos. Ella no cree que hubiera podido criar a tantos a la vez.

“Percy tiene razón, compórtense.” Amonesta el primer chico. Le sonríe como disculpa a Lily mientras toma asiento.

“Me llamo Bill.” se presenta a sí mismo.

“El que está a mi derecha es Charlie.” Señala al chico más robusto, quien asiente en saludo.

“Los dos diablillos son Fred y George.” Ambos niños sonríe juguetonamente y se abarrotan con salchichas en su boca.

“No me preguntes quien es quien, porque ni yo lo sé.", le murmura con cierto tono juguetón.

“El que tiene gafas se llama Percy y mis otros dos hermanos siguen arriba. Mamá bajará con ellos y papá.” Se encoge de hombros antes de empezar a comer.

Los chicos empiezan una charla amistosa con Sirius, preguntándole cosas o interrumpiéndole cuando está a punto de finalizar una oración.

Lily siente cierta incomodidad al ser trata con tanta informalidad por un chico menor que ella, pero supone que se debe a su poca interacción con humanos que eso sucede.

“¿Y tú quien eres?” Uno de los gemelos pregunta, muy curioso de Harry. Él ladea la cabeza y su hijo lo imita, se percata Lily.

“Él es Harry.” Presenta Sirius. Alborota con cariño su cabello desordenado.

“¿Tú eres el cumpleañero? Supongo que feliz cumpleaños” Murmura Percy aun leyendo el periódico.

Lily quiere reír por la extraña situación en la que se encuentran. Los demás niños acompañan con saludos e incluso los mayores otorgan buenos deseos.

Harry parpadea, curioso por todos estos chicos mayores. Quiere decir que en realidad su cumpleaños ya pasó, pero se pregunta si eso será descortés ya habiendo recibido sus saludos.

“Gracias” dice, aún receloso. Sirius se ríe cuando lo ve inquieto.

“Veo que todos están comiendo” Molly aparece cargando a una niña pelirroja con coletas y un bonito vestido, con su otra mano lleva a un niño de la misma edad que Harry.

Cuando ve a la niña Lily por fin advierte algo que no se había dado cuenta antes; nadie en la familia viste túnica mágicas.

Una extraña vergüenza que no reconoce la ataca al percatarse de ese detalle.

Sus dedos aprietan la bonita y costosa túnica blanca que lleva puesta.

“Sirius, ¿Qué tal? ¿Fuiste a Londres muggle nuevamente? ¿Viste algo nuevo?” Un hombre aparece por afuera de la casa vestido con un suéter y pantalones comunes.

Y Lily piensa si no hizo una mala elección de vestimenta.

“Arthur, ¿Cómo estas?. Déjame presentarte a Lily Evans y Harry, mi ahijado."

“¿Evans? ¿Ese es un apellido muggle?"

Lily se tensa minuciosamente. ¿Ellos no se atreverán a menospreciarla cuando la han aceptado en su casa, verdad?

“Si, yo soy”, Arthur se emociona visiblemente. Toma asiento a su costado.

“Eso es increíble. Los muggles son muy emocionantes, es increíble todas las cosas fantásticas que logran crear sin magia...”Parlotea sin parar. Lily sonríe cortésmente, escuchando todo lo que dice.

“Arthur, cariño, creo que la estás sofocando. Por qué mejor no comes tu desayuno y luego preguntas."

Molly niega la cabeza, pero luego sonríe muy amorosa a Lily y Harry. El niño menor ya ha tomado asiento y esta que come huevos. La niña es la única que parece curiosa, aun en los brazos de su madre, de la misma forma que Harry.

“Harry, cielo, mira este es Ron” Presenta la matriarca. El niño levanta la cabeza y hace un saludo para nada entendible por toda la comida de la boca.

Lily no muestra su leve disgusto por su falta de modales.

“Y ella es Ginny, mi única niña” Abraza afectuosamente a la niña, quien ríe.

“¿Y nosotros estamos pintados?"

“Ahí ves el preferitismo de mamá” Charlie esconde su risa en su mano.

“¡Cállense, yo los quiero a todos por igual!"

El desayuno continua así, entre exclamaciones y carcajadas.

Lily puede ver el encanto de ello, pero siente que la abruma. Lo único que le alegra es que Harry este lo suficientemente emocionado como para ignorar lo sonidos fuertes.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve el perfil relajado de Black, quien está hablando contento con los niños mayores o bromeando con los gemelos. Supone que indirectamente esto es lo que él busca.

Una familia que lo acople sin juzgar.

.

.

.

Harry se divierte con los Weasley.

Cuando se acaba el desayuno los adultos les permiten salir al patio.

Los mayores deciden que montar escobas puede ser divertido y comienzan a repartir los roles para el equipos.

Charlie, el hijo segundo, recuerda Harry, es su capitán y se ve muy animado de competir con sus hermanos.

Separan a los gemelos en diferentes equipos, a pesar de todos sus quejidos.

Percy se convierte en el arbitro, porque "¿qué crees que yo haré en una escoba? No, no haré algo difícil, dame un papel que no juegue"

A Ron y él les dan el papel de buscadores, porque son los más pequeños y jóvenes, además así no habría ninguna ventaja de edad.

Esta seria la primera vez que él montaría una escoba y Harry está tan emocionado que logra convencer a su mamá.

Los adultos envuelven con muchos hechizo protectores a todos y también al campo. Las escobas no son nuevas, pero permite un mismo rango de ventaja en todos.

Harry ve a su mamá y tío Siri viéndolos en una mesa al aire libre transfigurada. Junto a ellos están los señores Weasley y su única hija.

“¿Están listos? Ya las voy a soltar.” Grita Percy. 

Bill grita algo y todas las pelotas son lanzadas al aire.

Harry le sonríe a Ron y el niño le sonríe de vuelta. Las bludgers vuelan.

La snitch flota por un segundo y luego se escapa más lento que otras veces. Su mamá había lanzado un hechizo para facilitar su obtención.

Ron vuela de inmediato detrás de ella y Harry respira hondo antes de tomar vuelo.

La escoba es lenta y vieja, pero cuando está en el aire parece más rápida de lo que es. Es la primera vez de Harry, pero no se siente así, se siente natural y es más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Rápido sobrepasa a Ron, ni siquiera él sabe como. Acelera aún mas cuando ve el brillo dorado cerca.

La snitch se escapa.

Harry vuelve a intentarlo; no se da cuenta de las miradas extrañas que está recibiendo.

Y cuando la snitch va de picada al suelo él no duda en ir tras ella. Escucha una cacofonía de gritos, pero está más concentrado en perseguir la pelotita dorada.

Esta hace una curva antes de caer y escapa al paramo. Harry hace una media vuelta con la escoba y la persigue, zigzaguea por la maleza en su búsqueda.

El aire despeina todo su cabello, pero la túnica permanece intacta. Se alza vuelo hasta lo más arriba y vuelve a bajar cuando esta se escapa de entre sus dedos. La emoción lo impulsa a aumentar la velocidad más y más.

La snitch revolotea hasta estar nuevamente cerca de su alcance. Harry incentiva a la escoba a ir más rápido y cuando menos se de cuenta tiene la pelotita dorada en su mano.

Suelta un grito de triunfo cuando la atrapa. Se detiene con fuerza, aún flotando en el aire.

“¡Eso fue increíble!"

Levanta la mirada, sorprendido de encontrar a personas alejadas del patio.

Lo primero que ve Harry es a una niña con el cabello ¿rosado?

“Ah, se convierte así cuando estoy emocionada” Al parecer, dijo lo que pensaba en voz alta. Luego su cabello volvió a un común marrón.

Qué extraño.

Harry flota hasta queda al suelo y se retira de la escoba. Está a unos metros de la niña y esta le sonríe animada.

“Nymphadora”, Llama una mujer de repente.

Ella es hermosa y distinguida. Su cabello está recogido de forma elegante y hace juego con su túnica azul marino. Ella tiene los párpados gruesos y ojos claros. Hay algo extraño en su magia, le genera un hormigueo a las manos de Harry, incluso con las runas cosidas en su túnica.

Se siente muy incomodo con esta mujer.

Ella es intimidante.

“Dora, te hemos dicho que no corras así, puede ser peligroso.” Un hombre alto aparece también. Pasa uno de sus brazos en los hombros de la mujer extraña y reprocha cariñosamente a la niña.

“Lo siento, papá, pero estaba muy curiosa, ¿viste como voló? ¡Fue impresionante!” La niña, Nymphadora, lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

“Sí, realmente fue muy impresionante.”El hombre sonríe. “¿Como te llamas, amiguito?", pregunta

Harry abre la boca para presentarse, pero el grito de Sirius llama su atención.

“¡Harry, Harry!” Grita, llega corriendo y sin aliento a donde él está. Agarra de los hombros a su ahijado y lo abraza con fuerza.

“Por Merlin, cachorro, casi me da un infarto cuando te vi haciendo esa voltereta.” Sirius exhala varias bocanadas de aire. Aleja a Harry para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

“¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! Bueno, no por ahora o estos días...” Se traba y Harry solo parpadea curioso, sin entender su agitación.

“Sirius, cálmate, no creo que el niño pueda entender así.” Sirius voltea a ver a su prima, Andrómeda, quien está relajada a unos metros.

“¡Es que tú no vistes lo que él hizo, casi pudo haberse matado, Andy!"

“¡Si lo vimos! Llegamos antes y lo vimos” La niña le sonríe a Harry” Fue increíble, primo Sirius. ¡El voló hasta lo más alto y luego bajo con mucha velocidad!"

"¿Primo Sirius?", Harry frunció el ceño.

“Oh, cierto. Este es Harry, mi ahijado precioso.” Sirius abraza nuevamente a Harry, este suelta una risa.

“¿Es el uno de los hijos de James, entonces? Se parece a él."

Harry siente algo extraño cuando lo mencionan como uno. Él sabe que tiene un hermano, incluso si nunca lo ha conocido.

El hombre le sonríe amablemente y estira su mano. Harry lo mira muy curioso sin entender que hacer.

“Me llamo Teddy Tonks, un placer conocerte.” Harry estira dudoso su mano al hombre y parpadea cuando este las aprieta juntas y zarandea ligeramente.

Lo mira curioso por su gesto tan peculiar.

“Harry Potter, un placer conocerlos a usted, señor Tonks y también a la señora Tonks.” Harry mira a la mujer y sabe que debe de comportarse bien. No entiende como, pero solo sabe que debe, asi que presiona su mano en su pecho y hace una ligera reverencia como su mamá le había dicho que era correposdiente solo en situaciones muy serias.

Sirius mira sorprendido la acción formal de su ahijado. De todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho Harry, jamás se esperó, siendo realizado por él, un saludo enseñado solo por las familias pura sangres.

Lo toma tan desprevenido que no sabe que decir.

Andrómeda lo mira fijamente antes de hacer una ligera reverencia aceptando el gesto de respeto por parte del niño. Sus ojos lo miran, analizando cada parte de él, muy curiosa del porque el hijo de una nacida de muggle sabia sobre sus tradiciones, cuando ni siquiera su hija las realizaba a pesar de sus amonestaciones.

“Iugh, ¿tú haces esas cosas?” Pregunta la niña haciendo un gesto de disgusto en su rostro. Harry la mira consternado, sin entender su reacción.

“¡Nymphadora, no seas descortés!, ¿acaso eso es lo que tu padre y yo te enseñamos?” La voz de su madre es rápida en atacar y su mirada severa corta cualquier queja de parte de la niña.

“Dora, eso fue grosero, discúlpate con el” Teddy acaricia la cabeza azul de la niña. Su mirada es suave, pero decidida.

La niña fruence la boca y retuerce las manos, pero al final suelta un "Lo siento" de su boca.

Harry no entiende la situación, ¿hizo él algo mal?

“Bueno, si todo esta hecho, creo que es mejor regresar, para saludar a los demás” Sirius tose en su puño y sonríe forzadamente. Andrómeda lo nota.

Sirius los lleva con los demás, en el camino conversa animadamente con Nymphadora.

Harry se siente un poco relegado, pero solo sonríe para no demostrar su incomodidad. Su cuerpo está tenso, la extraña mujer no le quita los ojos de encima.

Cuando llegan, ven a todos los niños Weasley reunidos en un circulo. Hablando ruidosamente e interrumpiéndose entre ambos.

Los gemelos corren a donde está Harry y lo cargan entre hombros a pesar de sus gritos. Los demás hermanos lo felicitan, dicen que la maniobra que hizo fue increíble.

Incluso Ron, quien había sido receloso de él, le dice lo genial que lo hizo y le pregunta si pueden ser amigos a lo que Harry acepta muy feliz.

Los juegos continúan de esa forma hasta que llega un chico alto con cabello castaño.

Cedric Diggory es su nombre y junto a él están sus dos padres.

Harry pensó en un inicio que su mamá estaría enojada por la maniobra peligrosa que realizó, pero no fue así, en todo caso, ella solo le dijo: "No debes de preocuparte de ello, estoy aquí. Jamás te hubiera dejado caer, ahora ve y juega con tus amigos"

Todos continua de la misma forma por varias horas más. Incluso comparte sus juguetes con Ron, hasta que Harry nota la aparición de varios hombres.

Todos ellos con rostros serios y algunos atemorizantes.

Él más extraño es un anciano con túnica llamativa y anteojos delicados.

Harry no sabe lo que sucede, pero ve la expresión seria en los chicos mayores y la pausa que realizan al jugar, lo que lo lleva a intuir que es algo importante.

“¿Mamá?” Pregunta cuando ve a Lily caminar hacia él.

Ella le sonríe cariñosamente, se ve muy relajada, así que Harry copia su comportamiento.

“Cariño, ya es hora de irnos, se nos hará muy tarde si seguimos más tiempo” Sus dedos cepillan el cabello de su hijo.

Harry lo mira inocentemente, pero asiente.

Lily lo carga y ambos se despiden de los demás niños. Harry agita sus manos con alegría mientras grita despedidas. Ron es el ultimo en gritar que debe de regresar a jugar con él.

“Mamá y el tío Siri” Harry estornuda cuando se aparecen en el valle de Godric.

Lily le sonríe muy afable.

“El tío Siri debía de hacer cosas muy importantes y por eso se quedó. No te preocupes, me dejo el resto de tus regalos conmigo.

.

.

.

Lily Evans sabia que Andrómeda Tonks era una mujer de cuidado, puede ser que haya sido exiliada de su familia, pero convivio con ellos gran parte de su vida e incluso si el apellido Black ya no acompañaba su nombre, interiormente ella seguía siendo una.

Lily lo sabia, pero no estaba preparada para su enfrentamiento en el momento que fue a servirse un vaso de agua en la cocina de Molly Weasley.

“Un sensible a la magia, eh”. Lily se queda paralizada, se encuentra a espaldas de la entrada por lo que la otra bruja no ve su expresión. Su corazón bombea a toda velocidad y no puede hacer nada para disminuir las agitadas pulsaciones, con fingida calma se voltea con una sonrisa dulce.

Su rostro está muy relajado como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de la morena.

Su mente corre a velocidad en busca de una solución.

“¿Discúlpame?” Andrómeda está tomando un té en una de la envejecidas vajillas de la matriarca Weasley; apoya su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la puerta y es la misma imagen de la elegancia.

Ella la miró con ojos calculadores y templanza suave.

“Las runas que tiene por toda la túnica, solo notorias si las ves detalladamente, toso quizás es lo único que lo revela.”, explica, sus ojos brillan.

“Pero soy una Black, Evans, puedo darme cuenta de esos pequeños detalles” Su voz es sedosa como el rico chocolate líquido.

Una amenaza o advertencia todavía está en duda, pensó Lily.

La bruja pelirroja solo profundizó su sonrisa y maldijo con rabia a Sirius por haber invitado a esta mujer. Por culpa de ese idiota su hijo podría estar en peligro. Ahora una persona más conocía sobre la condición de su hijo, jodidamente fantástico.

Ella no confiaba en Tonks, no confiaba en casi nadie. Los niños mágicos con dones eran raros y muy codiciados en el mercado negro. Primero muerta antes de dejar que esa información se esparza y Harry quede a la deriva de miradas hambrientas de poder.

“Ya vez, los que son sensibles a la magia son muy raros, muy pocos en su número y usualmente difíciles de encontrar.” Lily sintió algo feroz estallar dentro de ella, quizás un instinto de sobreprotección materna o quizás las ganas de coser la boca de Andrómeda Tonks.

"Sí, lo sé muy bien. Ese don no ha aparecido en tu familia hace décadas, ¿no?. Sirius ya me ha contado todo"

Volteo a ver a la maga pura sangre más versada en esos temas que ella. El destello de cabello rosa, azul y amarillo de una niña cruzó por su mente.

“Al igual que cualquier metamorfomagos”, Mencionó con cierta distracción disfrazada. Tomó el primer sorbo de agua, su garganta se sentía reseca.

Andrómeda entrecierra los ojos y aprieta sus nudillos fuertemente en la delicada taza y voltea a ver a Lily.

Los Blacks siempre a la tendencia de la ira, incluso esta mujer no era una excepción. ¿Seria por la genética incestuosa?

Por primera vez desde que comenzó esta suave confrontación, Lily siente que están igualadas.

“Sí, igual que cualquier metamorfomagos”, Andrómeda sonríe, una cosa gélida y mortal.

Lily la observa, supone que ambas han quedado en un acuerdo silencioso.

Voltea a la ventana nuevamente. Ve a Harry divertirse con la hija de Black, quien esta cambiando rápidamente su color de cabello, maravillando a todos con la habilidad.

_Qué extraña coincidencia,_ piensa vigilando de reojo a Andrómeda.

.

.

.

“Potter, escúchame” El corpulento hombre aprieta su manos en sus hombros.

Hay un poder inexplicable y duro en el hombre tosco.

“No podemos hacer esto, no si uno de nosotros falta. Somos un equipo, hemos estado en esto mucho tiempo y si lo hacemos, lo hacemos juntos ¿me escuchas?.

James duda, piensa en Harry y su sonrisa cuando le prometió que asistiría a su reunión de cumpleaños.

Las palabras duras de Lily recordándole asistir. La burla silenciosa de Cordelia como si supiera que algo pasaría para que no pudiera ir ese día.

Mira a lo tres hombres que están ahí, todos guerreros, poderosos a su manera, y más que nada valientes al punto de arriesgar todo para proteger a los demás de una catástrofe que podría pasar.

Ve a héroes en sombras y ve un cupo de lo que él podría ser, de algo que se podría sentirse orgulloso, de ser admirado, algo más que solo sus errores.

Ve materializado algo que podría salvarlo de lo que es en sí su vida y ya no tiene dudas en tomarlo.

“¡Bien!” exclama, y toda su pasión se muestra en sus ojos.

La valentía lo hace ciego a los futuros riesgos.

Las sonrisas de los demás son agresivas como hechas por cuchillos, absolutamente faltas de gracia.

El hombre que habló con James parpadea, su satisfacción es cruda y potente, pero en vez de aterrar es acompañada con la de los demás.

“Vamos a atrapar a esos hijos de putas” Gruñe.

.

.

.

Lily estaba muy tranquila encogiendo los regalos de Harry cuando ve el revoloteo de túnicas negras, muy negras en la misma habitación donde ella está.

Severus Snape aparece y suelta un jadeo cuando la ve.

Lily se queda estática. "¿Qué hace Severus aquí? ¿Qué mierda? ¡Sirius!" Su mente entra en completo caos.

“Lily...”El anhelo en su voz la hace sentir culpable. Debe de recordarse no apretar los regalos en sus manos.

“Severus...¿Cómo te encuentras?” Lily intenta sonreír, mientras busca una salida de la incomoda situación.

“Bien, bien, tú...¿Cómo has estado?”Su anhelo es crudo en la voz de Severus, el remordimiento de Evans aparece como si nunca se hubiera alejado.

Lily exhala una bocanada de aire temblorosa.

“Yo...bien...bien” Su mano se lleva un mechón a su oreja” Muy bien, Harry y yo hemos venido por una fiesta de cumpleaños creada por Sirius.

Severus contrae la cara con disgusto a escuchar ese nombre.

“Black” Escupe” Sí, esto seria obra de él."

Su mirada se frunce y parece estar en conflicto.

“¿Sabes que hoy hay una reunión de la Orden?"

Lily se tensa, su voz sale más enojada de lo que hubiera querido.

_“¿Qué?"_

“Lily, me olvidé decirte de algo an...¡Snivellus! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!” Sirius muestra los dientes a Snape. Severus lo desprecia con una de sus clásicas miradas de absoluto disgusto.

“Inteligente como siempre, ¿tú que crees, chucho?"

“Te atreves a..."

“Black, cállate."

Sirius está a punto de reclamar, pero la mirada acida de Lily lo hace tragarse sus palabras.

Evans se acerca a él, muy molesta. Se queda a solo dos pasos de su alcance, como es más pequeña, Sirius debe de bajar la cabeza para verla.

Lily alza su dedo y lo señala con su dedo en su pecho.

“Sirius Black, ¿qué demonios crees que has hecho? ¿Cómo que la Orden tendrá una reunión hoy?” Siseo, sus ojos ardieron furiosos. Su ira hacia arder su cabello y lo encrespa ligeramente.

“¡Lily!” Sirius levanta las manos” ¡No lo sabia! Realmente no lo sabia, la reunión fue planificada en el último momento. No había otro lugar y...

“¡Cállate!” siseó, molesta. Lily lo fulminó y golpeo con su puño en el hombro de él con fuerza.

“Me voy, no me quedaré para que Harry descubre esto o algo parecido. Si sabias que había probabilidad de que esto sucediera, no debiste en ningún momento hacer una reunión. No quiero que Harry sepa sobre esto aún, es demasiado joven.

“Pero él no..."

“Cállate.” Se dio la vuelta.

“Lily...”Severus llamó, ansioso.

“Fue un placer verte, de nuevo, Severus. Tú, Black, desaparece de mi vista.”Lily hizo un revoloteo de cabello rojo y túnica blanca con estampado complicado.

Salió de la puerta rápidamente, se despidió de las personas que encontró e intentó calmar su enojo antes de llegar con Harry.

.

.

.

**Coleraine, Irlanda del Norte. Agosto del año 1986.**

“¿Estás seguro que es aquí?."

“Sí, aquí es donde mi contacto me dijo que ha visto actividad extraña."

James frunció el ceño. El clima frio de Irlanda traspasaba su túnica, incluso con los hechizos de calefacción.

Marcus tenia contacto con magos irlandeses, quienes le habían comunicado sobre avistamientos de movimientos raros en los últimos meses.

Desconocidos habían llegado repentinamente a una de las pequeñas comunidades mágicas de la localidad.

_"Gente ateradoda ha llegado hace poco Marcus extraña muy extraña no se como decirte pero lo presientes cuando los ves salir en grupos. Ellos dan mucho miedo con sus capuchas siempre puestas y solo los vemos en la noche y nadie sabe nada sobre ellos. Siempre van a los boques donde están los hombres lobos esas criaturas horribles y malvaras Deysy incluso dice que una vez loz vio juntos.Te lo juro ellos SON EXTRAÑOS."_

La carta había estado mal escrita, pero el mensaje en general había sido visible.

Luego de la desaparición del señor oscuro Grindelwald en 1945, la población mágica había decidido hacerse un propio Obliviate y enterrar todos los recuerdos de esa etapa, hasta el punto que las nuevas generaciones ni siquiera tenían inquietud de un pronto regreso o la resurrección de uno nuevo.

Era casi como si la gente hubiera olvidado lo que sucedió, las muertes, la destrucción y el caos que un solo hombre generó en el mundo, pero James no ,él no era tan crédulo como los demás.

A pesar de como los medios intentaban no esparcir el caos, extraños sucesos habían estado ocurriendo desde 1945 hasta 1986. Desde secuestro a colonias de criaturas mágicas hasta la aparición de extraños en comunidades retiradas.

Los acónitos se movían, lenta y pausadamente por toda Europa. Creando alianzas y estrategias para su señor.

Las cosas hubieran sido tomadas con mayor calma por el equipo de James si no fuera por el hecho de que ellos ya han llegado a Irlanda.

Estaban a solo un paso de Gran Bretaña.

Gran Bretaña, el pais que Grindelwald amenazó hace mucho, pero nunca atacó por la presencia de Dumbledore.

¡No, era demasiado peligroso dejarlos acercarse más! Debian de actuar ahora o ellos podían llegar a la sociedad mágica y tener una presencia evidente como lo que ya estaba sucediendo en Rusia, Alemania y Noruega.

Merlín, James ni siquiera sabia si las familias oscuras de la sociedad inglesa ya habían sido contactadas.

La sola idea de que ellos llegaran como una plaga y comenzaran a propagar el terror en las masas.

La idea de una nueva guerra era aterradora.

Es por ello que James junto con un grupo de aurores, de forma independiente habían estado investigando sobre los casos sospechosos. Ni siquiera Sirius estaba al tanto de su participación en este asunto, solo Dumbledore lo sabia y lo apoyaba a descubrir más sobre él.

“Bajen la voz. Nos separaremos y buscaremos más pistas a los alrededores. Iremos en grupos. Seler y yo juntos, y Marcus con Potter.

Marcus le da un codazo juguetón a James antes de partir ambos.

Caminan por un camino oscurecido en el bosque. La luna creciente les permitía caminar sin la necesidad de un Lumos.

“Shh...¿escuchaste eso?” James susurró.

Marcus se detuvo a su lado, apretó su varita.

“Sí, lo oí. Sonó como un aullido, ¿no?. Será peligroso seguir más adelante. Los hombres lobos pueden olernos y si nos descubren todos nuestros esfuerzos se irán al tacho.

James chasqueó la legua molesto.

“¿Y qué planeas que hagamos? ¿Qué simplemente regresemos con las manos vacías? No me jodas, Miller, eso no pasará” James guardó su varita en el estuche de su muñeca.

“¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?” Potter sonrió de lado.

“¿Acaso no eres un animagus?"

Y con eso una luz se esparció por su cuerpo.

El cuerpo humano se desformó hasta crear cuatro pezuñas y pelaje grueso. Las cornamentas crecieron como ramas en su cabeza y golpeó el suelo cuando se convirtió por completo en un ciervo.

“Joder, Potter, a veces usas la cabeza, ¿no?"

Si James pudiera, en ese momento hubiera rodado los ojos.

La ardilla y el ciervo avanzaron el trayecto que les faltaba.

Potter intentó hacer el menor ruido posible mientras trotaba. El olor a lobo se intensificaba mientras más avanzaba.

La casa en medio del bosque hubiera resultado normal si no fuera por las barreras que la cubrían.

Las luces estaban encendidas y del tercer piso se visualizaba siluetas desde una amplia ventana.

Parecía que muchas personas estaban en una reunión.

James dobló las rodillas y se escondió detrás de matorrales espesos. Bajo la cabeza y por debajo de ellos enfocó su vista a la vivienda. Supuso que Marcus tendría una mejor vista al ser un animal común.

Varios hombres parecían discutir. Uno de ellos los señalaba mientras seguía gritando.

De repente, todos se quedaron callados. Al rededor de diez se apartaron como si se alejaron de algo.

Una mujer se asomó a la ventana. Se veía conservada, quizás de unos cincuenta o menos. Cabello corto, quizás menos que el mentón. Postura estricta y elegante, una pura sangre supuso James.

Estaba hablando mientras miraba el bosque. Su cabeza se volteo y murmuró más cosas.

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!", quiso gritar James.

Otro hombre apareció a su costado, mucho más joven. Tenia cierto parecido con ella.

"Joder..." y James lo conocía.

Evan jodido Rosier estaba al lado de ella.

¡Maldita sea, él lo conocía! Él había estudiado en su año.

Si James no estuviera transformado en ciervo, no creía que hubiera podido quedarse callado.

Además, ya podía deducir la identidad de la mujer, después de todo quién más se encontraría al lado de Rosier y tendría un parecido con él.

"Un pez gordo, Jamie. Fuiste por un pez y trajiste el cardumen entero."

Vinda Rosier, la misma Vinda Rosier que le había generado a la familia Rosier tanto descontento publico, presionó su palma en el hombro de Evan. Le dijo algo más y regresó.

James no tenia que seguir viendo para saber que habían hallado lo que habían estado buscando hace mucho.

Una de las sedes de Grindelwald estaba en Irlanda y ellos lo habían descubierto.

.

.

.


	4. Recuerdos preciosos: Parte 2

** 2 de mayo de 1987, Mansión Malfoy. Sureste de Inglaterra, Wiltshire. **

Cordelia observó con calma la postura refinada de Narcissa Malfoy al momento de tomar su té.

Parpadeó con suavidad calculada; sus largas pestañas le permitieron mantener oculta ese sentimiento ruin que sentia cada vez que estaba en su presencia.

Narcissa ladeo ligeramente el rostro. La belleza eterea y elegante de una dama de alta clase la dejó por un momento deslumbrada.

Se habían hecho amigas luego de asistir a varias fiestas realizadas por familias conocidas.

Narcissa o _Cissy_ como pedia que le llamarán sus más íntimos, había sido la protagonista de muchas portadas de revistas mágicas durante varios años, así como la anfitriona de veladas magnificas que eran comentadas por la boca de muchos durante meses.

Ella era la representación de lo que una bruja purasangre debía de alcanzar.

La imagen de como ser una bruja.

Las madres purasangre durante las veladas, mirarían a sus hijas con dignidad y les dirian en un gélido susurro mirando a la alta rubia: _"Es en eso en lo que tú te debes de convertir";_ luego alzarían sus mentones y fingirían nunca haber dicho aquellas palabras mientras se deslizaban entre la multitud de personas para saludar con afabilidad fingida a lady Malfoy.

Esposa y madre de una familia poderosa, susurrarian.

Refinada y elegante. Hermosa e inteligente. De excepcionales antecedentes sanguíneos y de ideas claras y fuertes con la comunidad oscura.

Magnifica.

Una mujer culta que podría humillar a cualquiera con una mirada. Dotada con la boca dulce y puntiaguda de una mujer astuta.

Alguien poderosa y sutil, que era de gran apoyo para su marido, y que más que nada, capaz de mantener la compostura frente a los demás, incluso en los momentos más decisivos.

Eso es lo que es Narcissa Malfoy, antes Black, y eso mismo es lo que todas las señoritas debían de simular.

El modelo a seguir en la sociedad mágica británica y la bruja más distinguida entre todas.

Lo que todos deberian intentar parecer.

Cordelia apretó los labios contra los contornos de la delicada vajilla francesa. La pocerlana caliente al tacto la reconfortó un momento de aquellos pensamientos maliciosos que canturrean cerca de sus oidos.

Cordelia parpadeó.

Ella tampoco había sido la excepción de aquellos consejos invasivos cuando habia estado buscando pareja.

”¿Continua James ausente en casa?” Cordelia ladeó ligeramente la cabeza; parpadeó perezosamente un par de veces antes de tomarse la necesidad de contestar.

”Sí, al parecer el departamentos de aurores ha conseguido mayores casos de los previstos últimamente.”

Narcissa la miró fijamente por un segundo.

Sus ojos son gélidos e imperturbables a la luz de la mañana. El clima ventoso solo les otorga una sensación más vacía.

Su cabello está peinado de forma laboriosa y las joyas delicadas adornaban sus oídos y clavícula esbelta. Entre el escote del blanco vestido y las huesudos contornos se encontraba dibujado plumas nácar, hermosas, las cuales cubrían en su interior un rosado pastel exótico que en su piel lechosa se veía magnifico.

_La magia dotando con lo mejor a sus favoritos, se burló._

La primera vez que Cordelia había visto los bordes de su marca, había estado envidiosa de lo explendida que esta se veía a la vista. Pensó que esa envidia se disiparía con el tiempo, pero habían pasado años y esta aún permanecía.

Se lamió los dientes, una acritud muy parecida a comidas quemadas le generó un desazón asqueroso en el interior de su boca. Se preguntó si ese era el sabor de los tan conocidos celos.

” _Ya veo.”_ Murmuró la rubia con suavidad. Los ojos de hielo ocultos por oro palido.

Cordelia debió dejar pasar el sutil rizo de burla que las palabras de la matriarca Malfoy contenían si deseaba que esta velada perdurara un poco más.

Perezosamente, su mirada se posa en los dos niños que estaban jugando con sus escobas más allá.

Andrew y Draco se encontraban escuchando atentamente las palabras que Lucius Malfoy les estaba diciendo.

Ambos eran sonrisas, risas y juventud preciosa de travesuras.

Los dos Malfoy, uno al lado del otro, eran una copia exacta de otro.

Padre e hijo eran despues de todo.

Lucius miró a Draco con un orgullo apenas velado; su satisfacción no seria tan obvia para ojos más inexpertos, pero Cordelia podía distinguirla, ¿cómo no podria? Si esta casi siempre se encontraba presente en el hombre cortés cuando veía a su primogénito.

La acrietud que hace unos momentos permanecía en su boca ahora se desplazó a su garganta, lenta y muy pausada, como si se tomará la libertad de trasladarse a su ritmo y necesitada de que Cordelia esté pendiente de ella.

James nunca había hecho aquello cuando los Malfoy los visitaban a la finca, demasiado ocupado con su trabajo, se excusaba.

Su esposa se preguntó internamente con rencor, cuándo él no había estado ocupado con su trabajo.

Cordelia necesitó inhalar lentamente para disipar su ira, sin llamar la atención de Narcissa por su agitación.

Quien sabe que burlas luego haria esa mujer tras la excusa de preocupación.

El cabello rubio del señor Malfoy era idéntico al de Cissa esta mañana; quiso reírse de la increible semejanza de ambos compartian, como si las marcas iguales como almas gemelas no fuera suficiente prueba para demostrar que se pertenecían mutuamente.

Ella ve como él le dice algo a Andrew, siendo considerado y suave de manera particular, permaneciendo en la línea que retoza entre la cortesía y el afecto.

Las palabras no se escuchan, pero ella puede asegurar el tenor suave y calido con el cual siempre hablaba lord Malfoy a los niños. Una curiosa gentileza que pocas veces mostraba.

Lucius podría ser muchas cosas si no se tiene cuidado y sin embargo, jamás, pero jamás alguien que lo conociera podría decir que no amaba a su familia, y que los pocos momentos que tenia libre los gastaba enteramente en ellos.

La morocha observó cuidadosamente como su hijo le sonrió a su joven amigo y dio una voltereta con la escoba en el aire. Algo muy audaz para sue dad.

Draco lo imitó de inmediato.

Lord Malfoy se mostró complacido con el comportamiento de ambos niños. Sonrió ligeramente presuntuoso con los logros.

Los elfos se movieron inquietos; estaban a los alrededores, guardianes de que nada le sucediera a los dos más jovenes. Parado en dos líneas, algunos cargando bandejas con vasos con agua; otros llevaban toallas perfectamente dobladas.

Cordelia apretó ligeramente su taza, sintiendo la envidia recorrer por su garganta y asentarse como acido en el interior de su estomago al ver la escena.

Algunas veces cuando este sentimiento se minimizaba y era ahi que se cuestionaba de si verdaderamente lo que sentia era envidia.

¿Envidia, celos o codicia? ¿Cual elegir? Qué dificil.

Un esposo cariñoso? ¿Un hogar agradable? ¿La vida que Narcissa vive o simple ella no esta satisfecha con su...?

De reojo miró a Narcissa.

Ella estaba mirando a su marido con una mirada que difícilmente se llamaría cariñosa, no, porque _por supuesto que no_ , Narcissa jamás mostraría una faceta tan romántica frente a otros. Pero, a pesar de que esta no era cariñosa; esta si era inmersa, abrumadora e intensa en su liviandad, tanto así que te congelaba de solo observarla. Era como los zarcillo hechos de escarcha ligera y plateada, muy bonitos de observer, pero no de tocar; algo así eran los sentimientos que la antigua Black.

Cordelia tomó un abundante sorbo de té quemando su lengua en el acto.

Siempre le había parecido extraño el amor de los Malfoy, debido al hecho que no era uno normal, el cálido y cosquilleante, como aquellos que se veian al caminar por el callejón Diagon. No, no era de esos que observas en las escuelas, los juveniles y juguetones; ni esos que son los dulces y agradables que te provocan nerviosismo y ganas de reír luego de pasar tiempo con su contraparte.

Tampoco como aquellos que se sienten como miel tibia en la boca y te hacen retumbar como luego de comer un bocado de un bollo relleno con algo. Ese amor que se siente como el manjar liquido y el fuego embriagador de una fogata en una noche de invierno.

La belleza de una pareja honesta y ese anhelo que provoca el tener un amante a tu lado.

No, el de ellos era gélido y puntiagudo, vacío como un páramo y en ocasiones demasiado ávaro para ser notado; una cosa demasiado codiciosa y espantosa a la vista. Desagrable y acido por los contornos, el cual te quemaba como el alcohol a la heridas o te cauterizaba como el metal caliente en la tierna piel atacada.

Y sin embargo, también era precioso como la escarcha, como una aurora en los cielos oscuros y tan mágico como las luciérnagas polares de las cuervas de la Antártida. Era maravilloso y tan refinado como el diamante a la vista de todos.

Un laberinto de motivos que se acurrucaban solo entre ellos dos.

_Raro, extraño, inentendible._

Se parecía al congelante fuego azul, hermoso, pero helado.

_Horrible, aburrido, nefasto._

Indiferente, impasible, pero más que nada _incesante_.

Tan incesante que ardia.

_Obsceno, quejumbroso, molesto._

Algo tan continuo que jamás desaparecería, que siempre te acompañará y su presencia notarás.

Ella cerró los ojos.

_[Cordelia conociendo a James; ella viéndolo con Lily, la mirada cruel de Sirius al conocerla, la burla de Narcissa y las demás damas de sociedad. James diciéndole "te odio"]_

_Un amor noble para personas nobles,_ se burló internamente Cordelia.

Y, de lo cual más que nada, ella estaba celosa, tan celosa que algún día sus entrañas se desgarrarían de tanta envidia.

Ella deseaba más que nada ese amor mutuo, esa pequeña cosa presuntuosa que se podía presumir a todos. Cordelia deseaba un marido que la amara, que la amara únicamente a ella

” _¡A su alma gemela!_.

Deseaba vivir en la mansión de la familia y no solo una de las tantas fincas que James tenia, deseaba ser vista como la esposa.

¡La maldita esposa de James Potter!

_ ¡Ella era la oficial, la oficial, la oficial! ¡CORDELIA LEWIS ES LA UNICA ESPOSA DE JAMES POTTER, SU ALMA GEMELA, LA UNICA! _

¡Siendo la única y solo su único amor!

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente.

Pero, no, las cosas no eran así y ella debía de compartir.

Compartir.

_Asco, repudio, burla, burla, burla. Risas y desprecio._

_Las risas de las mujeres y esos ojos verdes; esos malditos y asquerosos, y hermosos y bellos ojos verdes._

**_ ¡NUNCA SERÁ LA UNICA! _ **

Compartir todo lo que era suyo legítimamente con una _asquerosa_ sangre sucia.

_¡¿Pero por qué no puede amarme?!_

Lily _perra_ Evans.

_¡Yo soy mejor que ella, mejor que ella!_

¿Cómo no odiar a la zorra que arruinó su vida perfecta?

¿Cómo no querer maldecirla, hasta pintar su cuerpo, del mismo color que su cabello, con su sangre?

¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando la maldita se lo merecía?

Porque lo era, oh, ella _era_.

_Sí, lo era. Quiebra, quiebra ese bonito cuello hasta que nadie se acuerde de ella._

_Desaparece, desaparece, ¡DESAPARECE!_

Cordelia difícilmente creía que algún día pudiera odiar más a nadie que a Evans, _perfecta y encantadora Evans_ , la primera esposa de su marido.

[ _Lily flor, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quie…]_

La ramera que seguía en los pensamientos de James. La repugnante sangre sucia que se había ganado la mirada de varios pura sangres.

_¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿CÓMO?!_

Cordelia tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para regresar al presente. Los gritos turbios disminuyeron su estruendo hasta desaparecer entre toda la marea de pensamientos.

Las voces se rieron en voz baja y murmuraron promesas vacias de muerte y un reconocimiento anhelado.

Contempló como Lucius agarró el bastón que uno de los elfos le tendía.

Narcissa y ella estaban demasiado lejos como para poder escuchar lo que les decía a los niños, pero suponía que seria una despedida, después de todo, él tenia una reunión con el Wizengamot.

Una palmada cayó en el hombro de Andrew y una de mayor duración en el de Draco. Lucius se tomó su tiempo en decirles algo más y luego se acercó donde las dos damas estaban sentadas.

Los ojos de Cordelia, sin querer, se enfocaron en la mano que cargaba el bastón.

Plumas, exactamente iguales a las de Narcissa, decoraban la desnuda mano derecha de Lucius, aún más impresionantes con el contraste de la túnica ciruela que los miembros de la junta vestían para cada reunión.

”Cissy” Llama, bajo y retumbante.

Su mano roza un mechón suelto, un gesto tan sutil y delicado como el pose de una mariposa en una pomposa flor; sus uñas apenas y pueden rozar el sedoso cabello platinado.

Narcissa sonríe tenuemente, su cabeza se ladea imperceptiblemente hacia la mano de Lucius, con mansedumbre consensuada. Los ojos del varón se suavizaron en las esquinas con afecto suave y tierno, _muy suave y tierno._

_Envidia y cólera, celos y rabia. Pena y llanto._

Cordelia tuvo que aportar los ojos de la escena, porque le dolía, le dolía tanto presenciar el amor mutuo de ellos dos, mientras ella debía de sufrir los desplantes e indiferencia de su mitad.

Sus dedos, por debajo de la mesa, se acurrucan entre sí, apretando la fresca textura del satén de su túnica.

Tiene que controlarse para no dejar vagar su mano por su muslo, para llegar a la cresta Potter pintada en su piel.

La única evidencia que James era suyo.

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Realmente lo es?_

_Las voces se rien, ellas se burlan._

Cuan injusta era a la vida veces.

”Debo de partir, no deseo llegar tarde.” Informó Lucius. Su voz era un suave tenor, muy diferente a la grave de James, se percató nuevamente.

”Por supuesto, Draco y yo te esperaremos para cenar juntos.”, Narcissa hace una pausa. “¿Cordelia, desearías quedarte a cenar con nosotros?”, Ella sonrió con suave cortesía.

Sus ojos pálidos no mostraban nada mientras Lucius posaba una mano en el respaldo de su silla.

}Ambos, en ese momento, protagonizaron una visión asombrosa de la pareja ideal que uno debía de anhelar.

Cordelia sonrió, sintiendo esa cólera amarga tan conocida nuevamente.

”No es necesario, Cissy. Andrew y yo le debemos una visita a mi hermana esta tarde; será en otra occasion”, Narcissa asintió.

”Me debo de despedir ahora, será en otra ocasión que compartamos otra velada, Lady Potter.” Lucius le regaló una sutil reverencia.

_¡Qué encantador! ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que James fue así?_

_Tan agradable y cortés, ¿no lo crees?. Muy diferente a alguien que conocemos._

_¿No crees que muy triste que esté emparejado con esta zorra?_

Cordelia lo imitó de igual manera.

”Si me disculpas un momento.” Narcissa se levantó del asiento.

Ella los vio partir, juntos y tomados del brazo.

Maravillosos en el exuberante jardín y a sus espaldas la enorme mansión Malfoy.

Narcissa le dijo unas palabras más a Lucius antes de dejarlo partir; Cordelia dejó de mirarlos luego de unos segundos más.

Las uñas buen cuidadas rasparon el delicioso mantel con suavidad. Los ojos oscuros volaron por enésima vez a su hijo.

Andrew seguía volando, esta vez él perseguía a Draco, quien rápidamente daba vueltas y acrobacias por la cancha hecha especialmente para ese deporte.

Los elfos movían sus orejas, nerviosos e inquietos por un presunto accidente.

Cordelia los desprecio.

Repugnantes cosas sucias.

”¡Ah!”suspiró Cissa cuando regresó, ”los niños crecen tan rápido que me sorprende. Parece apenas ayer cuando tenia a Draco entre mis brazos.”

Cordelia sonríe, siendo esta vez algo más sincero.

Aún puede recordar el peso cálido de su hijo. Sus piel roja y atercipelada. El mismo pequeño niño de cabello rubio, castaño y miel que estaba jugando ahora.

"Esta es una ley de la vida, poco a poco envejecerán más y cuando menos lo creas ya recibirán la carta de bienvenida a Hogwarts”. Narcissa negó con la cabeza, luciendo un semblante casi amargo.

”Ni siquiera lo menciones. Lucius cree que ya es hora que Draco empiece a aprender sus deberes como heredero, dentro de poco cumplirá 7 años después de todo y le parece una edad ideal”

Cordelia se tensó de inmediato.

_"¡No! No volveré a repetirlo, Cordelia. Harry es también mi hijo y será el único heredero, no cambiaré de decisión."]_

”No pareces estar muy de acuerdo con ello.” Narcissa volteó a verla; sus pestañas largas y pálidas caen, ocultando ligeramente sus ojos.

”No es eso. Él es aún joven y me hubiera gustado que gozara de su niñez un poco más.”, Narcissa volvió a suspirar.

”Sabes que difícilmente podemos regresar a ser jóvenes mientras más envejecemos y si hay alguna posibilidad de atrasar las responsabilidades que su futuro le depara, me gustaría hacerlo. Es el heredero Malfoy y aquello conlleva con muchos pesares, sin embargo, también con grandes privilegios y deseo que, por ahora, Draco disfrute de ellos antes de cargarse con tareas y laboriosas lecciones.”

Cordelia planea y piensa en decir una frase comprensiva, quizás un _"te comprendo, Cissy, yo también haría eso por Andrew",_ pero al final decide no hacerlo, ya que si estuviera en su potestad el convertir a su hijo en el heredero Potter, ni siquiera lo dudaría antes de empezar con la lecciones necesarias para ello.

”¿Que hay de Andrew, James ya decidió cuando comenzará a enseñarle sus deberes?” La morocha aprieta los dedos hasta que estos duelen.

”Aún no, James se ha encontrado indispuesto con trabajo y no hemos podido hablar sobre ello.”

 _Mentira_.

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

Narcissa levanta una ceja, se muestra indagadora.

”¿Es así? Porque”, Cissy sonríe, sutil y burlona,“es _obvio_ que Andrew se convertirá en el heredero Potter, ¿no?. Después de todo, él es el único hijo del matrimonio official, despues de todo, tú eres su alma gemela.”

Cordelia perfecciona su expresión tranquila y fresca antes de contestarle. Dulcifica el desdén que siente por esta mujer pretenciosa.

Por supuesto que sí, ¿acaso _pensaste-_ ronronea _-_ que el otro… _niño_ podría siquiera ser el heredero?”, Cordelia se burla.

_¿No es así?_

Su mano toma uno de los bonitos bocadillos de la mesa.

”Claro que no, aquello seria”, se tapa la boca con el dorso de su mano, los ojos pálidos bajan con velada mofa, “ _tan vergonzoso._ Qué dama siquiera soportaría tal humillación de su marido.” Narcissa pestañea con suavidad, un rizo burlón en la comisura de boca.

Un cotilleo que antes se murmuraba no se encuentra presente, pero es tácito.

_[¿No tuvo que embarazarse para que lord Potter acabara su matrimonio? Cuan penoso es eso; preferiria desaparecer antes de que me ocurra eso._

_¿Lo escuchaste? James Potter acabó su matrimonio, ¡Dicen que su alma gemela fue la amante!_

_¡Te dije que hiciera lo necesario, pero no de esta forma! Aunque no te lo digan, todos ellos te ven solo como una misera zorra que escaló de posición. ¡Qué verguenza! ¡Qué dirán de mi, tengo como hija a una ramera!]_

Cordelia siente la vergüenza recorrer su pecho y el rubor en los inicios de su cuello.

_PERRA, MALDITA, MALDITA. TE ODIO, ODIO, ODIO._

”Sí, qué dama podría soportar eso.”

Ni siquiera intenta recordar el escándalo que vivio los primeros meses de convivencia con James.

.

.

.

Aviones de papel, peluches de gran tamaño y muñecos de madera flotan por el aire.

Los aviones vuelan a gran velocidad, hechizados para partir desde su punto de salida.

Los peluches trotan con agilidad, paso a paso creando un camino entre el lio de almohadas.

Y los muñecos caminan a los alrededores como soldaditos en guardia, vigilando profundamente todo a su alrededor.

Harry está acurrucado debajo de una tienda hecha con una sabana, un fuerte de almohadas lo cubre desde el frente. Mira a todos lados, vigilante y observador.

El señor Maní, el oso que Sirius le regaló, está a su costado; pulcramente vestido con una túnica de duelo. Listo para la batalla, su fiel comandante y camarada.

Desde su posición, puede ver como Madame fuego, la dragona azul que su mamá y él compraron cuando fueron de viaje, se desliza silenciosamente por el laberinto que los muñecos, fuera del juego, habían hecho.

En su espalda lleva al guardia II, a quien Harry ha ordenado mantenerse lo más oculto posible para que ella no lo descubra.

Madame fuego, se desliza, desliza y desliza tan lentamente que Harry está temblando de la expectativa.

Ella se está acercando al fuerte rojo, está cerca, está casi ahí...ya va a llegar, ¡Lo va a hacer!

Harry sofoca un grito de la emoción.

Señor maní se alista con las tropas a su espalda para atacar cuando Madame fuego llegue y desestabilice el fuerte enemigo.

!Si lo hacen, habrán ganado!

Harry levanta su mano, preparado para dar la orden de ataque. 

Cuando lo haga, todos acabarán con el fuerte de Madame Esmeralda.

Madame fuego está casi ahí y está lista para quitar la sabana del fuerte,

¡Pero, de repente sucede algo inesperado!

¡Oh no, el pequeño waffle, el perro que tio Siri trajo, ha atacado a madame fuego!

El pequeño waffle esta pisando con rencor al soldado II.

Harry contiene un grito horrorizado, tapando con ambas manos su boca.

¡Es imposible, Madame Esmeralda lo ha descubierto!

Entonces, Harry decide atacar con todo y lanza la señal de ataque.

Peluches y muñecos corren a su máxima velocidad, peleando por los ideales que Lord Prongs, Harry, cree.

Los soldados son los mas lentos, pero se encuentran animados y cruzan por todo el campo disparejo. Incluso los peluches más grandes, los que cargan en pequeños carritos almohadas que serán utilizadas de proyectiles, hacen su mayor esfuerzo.

Harry sale de su fuerte y lanza un grito de batalla, se acomoda el casco de guerra en su cabeza y se abalanza contra un oso que es tres veces su tamaño. La tacleada es impresionante y sus aliados gritan, frenéticos por su victoria.

Es ahí cuando la ve.

Madame Esmeralda sale desde su fortaleza, con su cabello rojo despeinado y cuernos enormes y morados en su cabeza, hechos de papel periódico y la pintura mágica que tío Remy le regaló. La corona dorada de papel, que Harry le había hecho” _porque mamá, una reina siempre tiene una corona_ ”, está un poco torcida, pero cumple su papel con eficiencia.

Madame Esmeralda alza con sus manos su túnica negra y suelta un rugido aplastador.

Harry está aterrorizado, porque él conoce ese movimiento.

¡Es cuando Madame Esmeralda se convertirá en dragón!

¡Oh no, los va a quemar a todos!

“¡Retirada, retirada! ¡Todos regresen ahora!” Harry comienza gritar a todos sus aliados, pero es demasiado tarde.

Muy tarde.

Madame Esmeralda ha lanzado su fuego.

Lily sopla con fuerza e incluso utiliza un poco de magia para hacer caer a la docena de peluches y muñecos a su alrededor. Debe de hacer uso de gran fuerza magistral para continuar con su expresión malvada y no reírse de las expresiones horrorizadas que su hijo está haciendo.

“¡No!” Grita de la nada, Harry.

Ve como el heroico y poderoso señor Maní enfrenta a Madame Esmeralda y como este sale volando luego de un momento, a causa de una patada.

Harry corre a la mayor velocidad que puede, evade a los soldados fallecidos, intentado no pisarlos por respeto a los muertos y escala a los enormes elefante para llegar a su destino.

Cruza el campo de batalla, mientras sus aliados son derrotados; todo para llegar a su meta.

Y cuando llega, se tira encima del señor Maní.

“¡No, señor Maní, no tú! ¡No tú! ¡Revive, revive!” Harry toma en práctica su último conocimiento adquirido; la reanimación” ¡Tienes mucho por lo que vivir, eres demasiado joven!” Empieza a realizar comprensiones con las indicaciones que su mamá le había dado hace unos días.

Cuando ve que todo está perdido, Harry solloza encima del pecho del pobre señor Maní.

Continua así hasta que escucha las pisadas de Madame Esmeralda acercarse.

Mira indefenso como ella llega hasta donde está él, pero él es lord Prongs y la enfrenta con valentía.

“Ha llegado tu momento, lord Prongs, ¿tienes algo que decir?” Lily se muerde los labios para no arrullar a su adorable hijo que sigue encima del oso de peluche.

Remus y ella habían creado este juego para distraer a Harry, se trataba sobre crear pequeños ejércitos con diversos juguetes. A veces, cuando Sirius llegaba en medio de alguna partida, también se incluía en el juego; Harry lo había apodado el gran perro malvado, señor de los caninos.

Su cara luego de escuchar ese nombre había sido una de las cosas que más causó risa en Lily.

“Madame Esmeralda, eres malvada, ¡malvada!” Harry abrazó al peluche cerca de su pecho.” El señor Maní tenia una larga vida por delante y ¡lo mataste!.”

Lily miró al niño un segundo y luego explotó en carcajadas. Harry se enfureció, todo su rostro se volvió rojo y algunas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos de la vergüenza.

La bruja aplastó el dorso de su mano para contener su risa e intentó recuperar su compostura perdida. Carraspeó varias veces para poder imitar la voz malvada de Madame Esmeralda.

“Entonces ha llegado tu momento, lord Prongs” Madame Esmeralda gritó y haciendo una floritura con su túnica oscura, se abalanzó contra lord Prongs.

“¡Mamá!” Gritó Harry. Chilló cuando las manos de su madre empezaron a hacerle cosquillas.

“¡Ese es tu castigo por perder lord Prongs!”

“¡No! ¡No!” Harry gritó entre risas, mientras se revolcaba en el suelo. Soltó un alarido cuando su mamá le hizo más cosquillas en el cuello.

Lily agarró el niño y lo abrazó, mientras continuaba fastidiándolo. Harry empezó a patalear y sus brazos a hacer movimientos bruscos por las cosquillas.

“¡Mamá, basta!” Se quejó cuando su madre dejó una serie de besos por toda su cara.

Lily río, mientras apretaba aún más a su precioso hijo cerca de ella. El niño refunfuñaba como un gatito, pero se dejó fastidiar tranquilamente.

“Vaya, no sabia que estaban jugando desde tan temprano.” Remus se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Tenia una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

“¡Tío Remy!” Gritó Harry, luego de liberarse de las manos juguetonas de su madre.

Lily negó con la cabeza, muy cariñosa con su pequeño hijo. Harry tropezó por los muchos juguetes que estaban esparcidos por toda la sala; el hombre lobo fue rápido para atraparlo.

El niño rió, encantado, y luego pasó sus brazos por el cuello del hombre para ser cargado.

“Demasiado mimado lo tienes, Lily.”

“¡Yo no soy mimado!”

La bruja soltó un bufido, pero se acercó a la pareja.

“Ahora, Harry, ¿Qué me dices si vas a arriba a lavarte y luego bajas?” Pasó los dedos por el cabello de su hijo; miró a Remus en invitación.” Haremos galletas, si deseas puedes ayudarnos.”

“¡Sí, tio Remy, ayudanos!” Remus mostró una expresión muy afable con su ahijado.

Fingió un ceño fruncido, el cual le regaló a Lily.

“Eso es chantaje, Lily flor” La pelirroja se erizó cuando escuchó el viejo apodo que James utilizaba con ella. Remus sonrió, al tanto de su disgusto y con toda la dignidad posible, respondio: “Pero aceptaré tu oferta.”

“¡Yeihh!” El niño se quejó hasta estar en el suelo y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Remus lo miró con dulzura. Luego, sonrió de lado, un poco inquieto e incomodo a Lily.

Ella levantó una ceja.

“Él me envió una carta de nuevo, quizás deberías de responderle esta vez.” Remus retira desde el interior de su túnica una carta de pulcro color blanco.

La bruja miró con cierta ansiedad la misiva; respira hondo y agarra la carta que el hombre lobo le tendía.

Ocultó lo mejor que pudo sus nervios y el anhelo secreto que por ella sentia.

Él...siempre habia sido tan terco.

Dios…tan terco.

Un suave suspiro se escapa de su boca.

Los ojos oscuros de Remus la miran fijamente.

 _"Para Lily",_ con letra prolija y tinta verde estaba escrita en ella.

Desde aquella vez que ella se había encontrado con Severus, en la fiesta de Harry, él le había empezado a enviar cartas por diversos medios, siendo Alice y Remus sus preferidos.

Ella hasta ahora no le había contestado ninguna, sin embargo, estas seguían llegando con una puntualidad dolorosa.

La herida que creía cerrada desde hace mucho años punzaba con dolor; el dolor de un hermano y su traición pasada, esa rabia por un insulto que era minúsculo en boca de muchos, pero que exactamente en la de él dolía más que un violento maleficio.

Lily creyó en su momento que jamas podria olvidarlo y fue cierto, nunca lo hizo.

Ese rencor, esa herida.

Ese recuerdo en específico.

_Los dedos temblaron imperceptiblemente; un suspiro escapó de su boca. Remus ladeo la cabeza otorgandole una pequeña y generosa privacidad necesaria._

Ese rencor, porque Severus había atacado donde sabia que más le dolía; había utilizado la información de su amistad, de su _hermandad,_ para atacarla en la zona más vulnerable.

Qué risible, ¿no?, al final ni siquiera fue un purasangre quien utilizó aquel insult tan maliciosamente

 _Merlín_ , Lily no creía que alguien le hubiera lastimado alguna vez más en su vida como Severus, ni siquiera James con su infidelidad y demás.

No, no realmente como había sido ser traicionada por su hermano de magia.

.

.

.

"¡Mami y ella quién es!” Harry señaló a una bruja morena. Sus pies patalearon juguetonamente, él estaba sentado encima de la encimera de la cocina.

La fotografía mágica en movimiento mostraba a Lily con varias brujas a su alrededor. Todas se encontraban sentadas en los jardines de Hogwarts.

“Umm…a ver, déjame ver con claridad”, Lily miró la foto y frunció los labios, pensativa.

“No la recuerdo, qué extraño”, murmuró.

Le tendió un plato lleno de galletas a Harry, quien se atiborró toda la boca con ellas.

Remus acababa de retirarse hace poco, debía de alistarse para partir.

Iría a Irlanda a enseñar a varios niños que pertenecían a paquetes de hombres lobos, se quedaría con ellos varios meses, debido a la propia desconfianza que las criaturas tenían cuando se trataba de sus cachorros; seguramente dentro de algunos días regresaría para despedirse de ambos.

Harry tarareó feliz mientras pasaba las páginas del álbum de fotos. Las migajas entre sus dedos dejaban un rastro, pero Lily no dijo nada acerca de ellas.

“Oh y ¿quién es él, mamá?”, Harry acercó su rostro muy cerca de la foto.

En ella estaba una joven Lily Evans y a su lado un chico de cabello negro largo y con una nariz aguileña. Harry pasó su dedo por el contorno del rostro de su madre; Lily sonreía con cariño, mientras cruzaba su brazo con el muchacho.

“Oh…”, suspiró Lily cuando contempló la foto que su hijo señalaba.

Habían estado en su tercer año cuando Mary Hongret había llevado una cámara a la escuela. Lily había pedido cada una de sus fotos a cambio de realizarle una de sus tareas. Muchas de sus recuerdos y objetos de Hogwarts que Lily había conseguido habían sido por trueques, no siempre había tenido los suficientes galeones para pagarlos.

Para conseguir esa foto al principio había tenido que convencer a Severus de tomársela; había sido un proceso complicado, se había negado y le había tomado varios días convencerlo, pero finalmente había aceptado.

“Él es Severus”, sus dedos acariciaron la foto,” Severus Snape.”

“¿Severus?”, Harry volteó su cabeza para ver a su madre muy intrigado. Lily acarició los mechones rebeldes del niño, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

“Él era mi mejor amigo”, explicó.

Él niño frunció la nariz, confundido.

“¿Por qué ya no lo son?”. Los ojos de Lily se volvieron lejanos, recordando cierta tarde y las palabras hirientes.

“Hubo problemas, Harry bebé, varios…problemas”, Lily tragó, “A veces es muy difícil seguir igual cuando las cosas ya no lo son.”

“No lo entiendo, mamá”, murmuró haciendo un puchero. Lily rió y dejó un suave beso en la cabeza de su hijo.

“No es necesario, Harry cariño, aún eres muy joven. Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás.”

El niño ladeó la cabeza y volteó otra página. En esta estaba una Lily de unos cuantos años más en comparación con la foto pasada, con ropa muggle y a su lado Severus.

Lily agarrando un gato, mientras Severus rodaba los ojos.

Harry parpadeo y siguió pasando varias paginas

Lily y Severus en un parque.

Ellos juntos en un pub.

Ambos en unos jardines muy amplios.

Una foto de ellos siendo muy niños agarrando una mandrágora juntos.

Había demasiadas fotos de ellos juntos y en todas estaba la madre de Harry sonriendo y solo en algunas el chico parecía verse feliz.

Harry llegó a una en específico en la cual su mamá era una niña y estaba agarrada de la mano con el mismo chico, pero mucho más joven.

“Son muchas fotos”, murmuró.

“Sí, son muchas fotos”, concordó Lily. Sus ojos se humedecieron y tuvo que cerrarlos un momento. Había pasado muchos años desde que había abierto ese álbum.

Las piernas de Harry se mecieron y alzó la cabeza para observarla bien.

“¿Cómo era él, mamá?”, preguntó, muy intrigado.

“¿Severus?”, Lily sonrió, “Era arisco y malhumorado; siempre estaba entre libros y pociones. Se burlaba de muchas cosas y era extraordinariamente desconfiado”, ella soltó una risa ahogada.

“Cuando éramos niños siempre salíamos a jugar, es por él que conocí la magia”

“¿En serio?”, Harry exclamó emocionado.

“Sí, él lo hizo.” Lily señaló a cierta foto en específico. “Esta fue la primera vez que nos quedamos en Hogwarts por Navidad”

“¿Navidad?”

“Yule, cariño.”

“Oh”, Harry abrió la boca en una pequeña “o”.

Lily negó la cabeza, demasiado enternecida. Su hijo era absolutamente adorable.

“Severus era mi hermano de magia, bebé. Pasé la mayor parte de mis años de escuela con él.”

Harry se removió entre los brazos de su madre.

“¿Un hermano de magia? ¿Qué es eso?”, Lily frotó su barbilla en la coronilla del niño.

“La madre magia a veces bendice a algunos con compañeros, muy distintos a las almas gemelas. La mayor parte de veces, estos tienen una conexión inmediata, una facilidad de convivencia y la armonía de estar juntos. Pero, en otras ocasiones, la conexión se produce luego de un tiempo.”

Lily dejó un beso en la cabeza de su hijo y lo apretó con un poco de fuerza.

“A veces, esta persona se convierte en tu único soporte, tu familia más querida y es una bendición absoluta lo que la madre magia te ha otorgado.”

Harry se tapa la boca con sus manos y la mira con ojos muy brillantes.

“¿Entonces él era tu hermano de magia?”, se emocionó.

“Sí, Harry, él era mi hermano de magia”, La voz de Lily sonó un poco ahogada.

Harry miró preocupado a su madre y con sus dos manos agarró su rostro.

“¿Mami, estás bien?”

“Sí, bebé, estoy bien.”, Lily besó las manos de su hijo y sonrió.

“Severus era muchas cosas, mi corazón. Pero él también era brillante y maravilloso”, sus ojos se llenaron de cariño al hablar de él, “impresionante y protector”, Lily rio, “tan protector que incluso será fastidioso, pero esa es su mejor forma de mostrar su preocupación. Es alguien que hará todo por ti y cuando te entregue su lealtad, esta será de por vida.”

Lily cerró los ojos, recordando como era Severus en sus años de juventud.

El inteligente y arisco mestizo slytherin que sabia más maldiciones oscuras cuando apenas había llegado a Hogwarts.

Su primer amigo, su hermano, su familia.

“Leal y maravilloso, Harry bebe. Es una de las personas más grandiosas que he podido conocer y existen en este mundo, ese es Severus."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gracias por recibirnos en tu hogar, Alice", es lo primero que dice Lily al salir de la chimenea flu.

Harry rebota, muy animado de estar en otro lugar. Le sonríe brillante a lady Longbottom.

"Buenos días, lady Longbottom", saluda y hace una reverencia ligera con una mano en el pecho.

"Buenos días, Lily y buenos días a ti también Harry, sabes que no es necesario que me saludes así , ¿cierto?, estamos en confianza." Harry parpadea y volteó a ver a su madre; ella negó con la cabeza, muy cariñosa. Su mano desordenó el cabello de su hijo.

"Es mejor que se acostumbre ahora, Alice, a que lo haga después. Sigue haciéndolo, cariño, te ha salido muy bien", Harry ríe, contento y avergonzado; tímido se cubre detrás de la falda de su madre.

"Él es una ternura", arrulla ella.

Lily sonríe, exasperada y bondadosa en partes iguales.

"Tía Alice", llama con más confianza el niño, sus manos juegan con la tela de la túnica de su madre, "¿Neville está libre?"

Alice sonríe y llama a un elfo doméstico.

"Ama Alice, ¿se le ofrece algo?, ¡Rufer lo hará de inmediato!", La pequeña criatura con orejas muy anchas, se removió muy contento y animado. Tenía un trapo blanco que se enrollaba en todo su cuerpo. La cresta de los Longbottom estaba presente en su espalda.

"Rufer, lleva a Harry junto con Neville, por favor. Luego, llevanos algo de té y bocadillos para mi y mi invitada en la sala del segundo piso." El elfo domestico asintió varias veces, muy energético.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto, ama Alice. Señorito Potter, por favor siganme", Harry rio contento y luego ofreció su mano al elfo, quien muy avergonzado e intranquilo agarró la mano del niño.

"Es un niño muy cariñoso, lo estás mimando demás Lily", la susodicha solo se encogió de hombro, su risa burbujeante apenas siendo contenida.

"Prefiero que sea así, a que comience a ser presionado con otros aspectos", Lily frunció el ceño cuando recordó la última conversación con James.

"¿A qué te refieres?” preguntó Alice, cruzando su brazo con ella. Lily le dio una mirada sufrida al recordar ese molestó momento.

"James me comentó que era hora que Harry empezara a instruirse con sus deberes de heredero", Alice abrió la boca y de inmediato se la tapó.

"¡No!", susurro, ansiosamente. Sus ojos marrones brillaron muy relucientes con la nueva información.

"Lily, querida, debes de contarme hasta el último detalle."

.

.

.

Harry estaba en una librería del callejón Diagon cuando escucha el primer insulto a su madre.

Es demasiado joven en ese momento como para poder distinguirlo, pero con el pasar de los años se daría cuenta de que su madre también fue víctima de la feroz discriminación que recibían los nacidos de muggle.

Se le había caído algunos libros en su afán por llevarlos todos y, en eso, había golpeado a una mujer.

Era alta y con rostro para nada favorecido, con una expresión tosca y despreciable que solo maximizaban su fealdad.

"¿Harry, cariño?" La voz candorosa de su madre había sonado preciosa en el ambiente tan tenso que Harry se había metido con la bruja.

La distinguida dama había hecha una mueca más fea cuando su madre había aparecido.

"Así que este es tu engendro", Lily se había erizado con ferocidad al escuchar tan agravante insulto. Harry solo había parpadeado, curioso por conocer la nueva palabra.

"Lady Bulstrode", el tono parco y agresivo de la bruja pelirroja desmentía la expresión serena que permanecía en su rostro. Su furia siseaba malévola por herir a su contrincante.

La dama purasangre se había burlado.

"Asquerosa…" Harry soltó un jadeo cuando un hechizo insonoro había caído sobre él.

Todo lo demás que había pasado había sido algo borroso.

Solo recuerda que su madre y él habían salido de la tienda, ella había estado muy molesta, pero había fingido sonrisas para tranquilizarlo.

Harry no había entendido nada en ese momento y lo habría olvidado con los días; solo años después de daría cuenta el porqué de su rabia.

.

.

.

Harry se mira frente al espejo. Su torso no está vestido, por lo que puede verlo en él.

La curiosidad del niño, más que ver su propio reflejo, radicaba en la marca que se encontraba en su cadera derecha.

Las palabras fluidas que estaban grabadas en ese lugar.

"Harry cariño, ¿ya te cambiaste?", Lily apareció en la habitación.

Harry saltó, sorprendido, y miró a su madre.

Lily miró fijamente la marca de su hijo.

Las palabras malditas grabadas en el cuerpo de Harry.

"Aún no, mamá. Ahora lo hago." Apresuradamente agarró la camisa que estaba en su cama.

Lily las odiaba.

El tono dorado pálido y las letras elegantes; el mensaje tras ellas era lo peor.

"Harry bebé, ya hemos hablado sobre tu marca, ¿cierto?", ella le recordó nuevamente mirándolo fijamente.

Harry detuvo sus movimientos e hizo una seña en sus labios mirando al piso.

"Sí, no decirle a nadie, ni a tío Siri o tío Remy", el niño asintió suavemente.

"Bien, no lo olvides, amor. Tampoco de tu túnica, no olvides, no te la saques incluso si Neville te lo pide." Harry hace un puchero, pero vuelve a asentir.

Los ojos de Lily se suavizaron.

"Es por tu bien, cariño, si no lo haces puede que suceda lo mismo que la última vez."

Harry se estremeció al recordar aquella vez cuando salió sin la túnica, a pesar de las palabras de su mamá, y se desmayó en el trayecto por la sobrecarga.

_Sobre carga de magia,_ le había dicho tío Siri a su madre. _Él todavía es incapaz de poder resistirlo._

"Está bien mamá, lo recordaré".

.

.

.

El objeto que permanecerá presente durante toda la vida de Harry es un libro que su madre había hecho personalmente y le había regalado en su sexto cumpleaños.

Un libro de cuero y tapa dura, en el que escribiría a mano muchos temas básicos del mundo mágico para que Harry los aprendiera y leyera con atención. Sus ilustraciones fueron encargadas y cada tema fue escrito de una manera tan simple que un niño muy pequeño podría entenderlo.

Harry recuerda cómo solía leerlo varias veces mientras su madre se quedaba en su laboratorio preparando nuevas pociones o perfeccionando las que conocía.

Tendría un asiento especial en el que se sentaría siempre que estuviera allí.

El olor a hierbas y materiales raros sería común en la nariz del niño.

Montañas de libros lo acompañarían siempre y con ella siempre quedarían varias hierbas clasificadas por nombre e importancia.

Harry, mientras leía, le hizo cualquier pregunta que tuviera. Las ilustraciones que estaban en el libro o los nuevos temas se agregaron mensualmente.

Su madre siempre había sido muy estricta cuando se trataba de su educación.

Siempre consciente de que aprendió más y más; muy preocupado por eso.

Harry recordaba esos recuerdos con cariño.

Aquellos en los que su madre explicaba por qué no tenían elfos domésticos o por qué era importante celebrar fiestas mágicas. 

La importancia de la magia o por qué aprendemos más cada día fue fundamental.

Esas charlas serían las más memorables que pudiera recordar. Esas charlas donde su madre era sincera y feroz con las cosas que decía. Ser una mujer brillante e increíblemente inteligente.

Hadrian siempre los recordaría como el ancla que necesitaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Lily es y será de mis personajes favoritos. Honestamente siento que habria sido una madre genial.  
> Críticas constructivas serán bien aceptadas y los comentarios contestados. :)


End file.
